YuGiOh 5Ds: Rise of Darkness
by Blackwing44
Summary: Just six months after the war between Signers and Dark Signers, the prestegious Battleground Cup has begun. However, when two opposing groups attempt to use the tournament for their own purposes, a band of friends must step in and stop them!
1. Diva of the Skies

1**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Rise of Darkness**

**First and foremost, my sole inspiration for this fic has come from one of the greatest writers belonging to this site. His name is Digidramon. I have been following him for some time and I can't get enough of his 5Ds fic. Check it out when you have the time. I use the standard Yu-Gi-Oh card game rules, not sure what is forbidden at the moment but I will use all cards that I come across. Now some of my elements are borrowed from Digidramon but I assure you, and him, that not much of this will occur. I use all dub names because I watch the dub version more often than subbed, or raw, and I prefer them anyway. I will have anime characters in my fic and they will play various roles. I'm not sure who plays what role and when but they will. Expect to see most 5ds characters because they are the best in my opinion. I will be giving card descriptions at the end of every chapter and will be previewing the ones to come. So, without further ado, sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and enjoy.**

_New Domino City, a haven for all who enjoy the game of Duel Monsters. Originally home to the great Yugi Muto, the city could not get any better. With legacies such as Battle City and simply being the home of several great duelists, all who reside within it's walls are skilled in every aspect of the game. However, some of the talent have chosen to use their skills for the wrong reasons. And one of these talented wrong-doers has gone too far._

The gray walls did nothing to damper Westin's spirits. Day in and day out, he stared at the borders of his small chamber. Of course, he was being held prisoner by New Domino's Sector Security. He could still remember the day he was captured by Sector Security. Well, to be more specific, he wasn't exactly caught by the security officers themselves. In fact, another about his age had been the hunter. Westin had been on the wrong side of the law and now he was paying for it. He had been in the Facility for what seemed to be going on three years now, all for trying to steal from a small card shop. Westin looked up at the ceiling and recounted the events of that fateful day.

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

_Westin stuffed several packs of Duel Monsters cards into his small bag. This was going great, another sneak out the back door and he was gone. With Zoey watching out for him, they would go far. Zoey was someone Westin cared about more than anything else. She was beautiful, to start, and she was a very talented duelist. She and Westin were neck and neck during their countless duels throughout the years. As far as Westin was concerned, he cared deeply for the emerald-eyed beauty. _

_Just a few more packs to go and I'll be done. Westin shoved the last remaining packs into his bag and grabbed his duel disk. Of course, all conflicts were solved by dueling nowadays. Westin shouldered the heavy baggage and retreated from the small card shop. He made his way down the alley towards his Duel Runner. The cycle was colored a faded yellow with brown and green stripes flowing in patterns across the sides. All in all, Westin was very happy with his ride._

_That is, until he attempted to start it to no avail._

_"What's going on?" He sat the heavy pack down to investigate. _

_"That runner isn't taking you anywhere." Came an angry reply from the shadows only a few feet away._

_A deeply tanned teen about Westin's age stepped from the shadows. He wore ripped black jeans and a crimson shirt under a gray_, _sleeveless jacket. He had fingerless gloves on both hands and his dark brown hair flailed about as a small gust made it's way down the alley._

_"No, but your... Julian Mikuro?" Westin stepped back._

_"That's right, and like I said, I'm sending you in. You aren't going to be stealing anything in the Facility." Julian looked into Westin's eyes, true anger rising. "Why would you steal from a card shop in Satellite? If dueling is all these people have, then what do you get from this? The satisfaction of not being caught? The thrill of the theft? It amazes me that scum like you can even grace this city. I've dedicated my life to stopping thugs like you from pushing people around."_

_"Calm down man. I'll put the cards back." Westin was actually frightened by the teen's harsh words._

_"It's too late. Just because you put them back now won't solve a thing. You will simply do it another day when I'm not here to stop you." Julian lifted his arm to reveal a duel disk._

_Westin smirked, confident in his deck and dueling abilities. "If it's a duel you want, then it's a duel you got."_

_Westin raised his arm with the yellow trimmed duel disk detached from his runner. "If I win, you have to let me go."_

_"Fine." Julian said with a grin. "I hope you're not sweating yet, because this duel is about to heat up."_

"_DUEL!!!" they shouted in unison_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Westin slammed into the concrete as his lifepoints reached zero. The heat dissipating quickly. He had several burnt patches on his clothing and skin. This duel had been real, and Westin hadn't suspected a thing. He slowly began to rise ashis vision began to fade. He could barely make out Julian on an orange duel runner retreating from the alley. Westin relaxed his aching head back on the concrete, fully aware that he was suffering from a concussion, not to mention second-degree burns. The last images he saw were that of red and blue._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As quickly as that, Julian Mikuro had banished Westin Nakamura to Hell on Earth. Nowhere, and he meant nowhere, could be worse than the Facility. The only thing good to ever come from this place was Yusei Fudo. Almost a year ago, Yusei had come to the Facility, being brought here after Turbo Dueling Jack Atlas and breaking the law by escaping from the Satellite. Of course, Westin had come to the Satellite on reasons of a different sort. He was brought by Sector Security. It's funny how the most rotten criminals somehow get a one-way ticket to New Domino.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chef Kevin Ayami punched out his number and grabbed his bags. It had been a long day. He had been cooking for the criminals for long enough. Apparently, going to a high-class school and learning to become a chef didn't pay off as much as he'd hoped. He rounded a corner and headed for the maximum-guarded entrance. Of course, he had been getting paid well. He wouldn't settle for second-rate pay to deal with such scum.

"Good night Chef." came the reply from the Security Officer standing guard.

Kevin nodded before stepping past the man and continuing towards his car. For some reason, the sun had settled early and he was having trouble remembering where he had parked. He rounded yet another corner, out of sight by the guard. To his right, against the far wall, rested two Duel Runners. One was a dark blue with light blue stripes forming a wind pattern. The other was a deep crimson with several slash-appearing marks of black strewn about.

Punks. The local kids thinking they are all high simply because they own the latest technology. He had never been interested in Turbo Duels. It was just another attraction for Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas to excel in. The two had been tearing up the pro circuit.

"Excuse me." Kevin turned, thought forgotten, to see a beautiful young woman wearing a light blue skirt and a white undershirt hidden beneath a vest colored the same as the skirt. Her long blonde hair was strewn across her back. She seemed so familiar. As if she was someone he had seen at a young age. _May Valino? _

Behind the girl stood a boy wearing a casual set of black jeans and a black vest over a grey undershirt. The two wielded duel disks similar to the Runners he had just observed. The girl wore a light blue duel disk with dark blue gems and the boy wielded a black duel disk with red gems set within.

The girl stepped forward. "Are you Chef Kevin Ayami?"

How did she know his name?

"Yes, that's me. Now what do you kids want?" He answered.

"What I want is to know where Westin Nakamura is? He is in the Facility."

"What? Do you know how many inmates live here? Besides, I'm the cook. How would I know which cell he resides in?" the cook answered once more.

"So, are you going to tell us which cell he's in?" the girl asked.

"I told you. I have no idea. Now just leave me alone." Kevin turned to exit.

"No! If you're not going to tell me where he is, then I'll just have to duel the answer out of you." the girl said with anger in her voice.

"You don't need to do this." the boy whispered.

"Yes I do." the girl stared ahead, not sparing the boy a glance.

"Fine." Kevin said, fishing his duel disk from his bag. "But when I win, you have to leave me alone."

"It's a deal."

"Just one question. Who are you?" Kevin asked as he activated his duel disk.

The girl activated her duel disk as well. "My name is Zoey, and that's all you need to know."

"DUEL!!!"

**Kevin 8000 LP / Zoey 8000 LP**

"I'll start things off." Kevin yelled as he drew his first card. "I Set one monster and activate the Spell Curry Pot. Now, monsters are removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. With that I end my turn." A giant pot of bubbling curry appeared next to Kevin.

"What? That's all you're going to do. I feel sorry for you old people and you're lack of skill." Zoey laughed as she drew from her deck. "I summon Harpie Lady 2."

With a screech, a woman with orange hair and wings appeared in front of Zoey. She wore a skin-tight blue suit, similar to Zoey herself. (Atk: 1300)

"My Harpie has a special ability, when she destroys a face-down monster, if it has a flip effect, it can't be activated." Zoey smirked. "Harpie Lady 2, attack his face down monster."

The Harpie sped toward the Set monster before raking her talons across it. A small potato with arms and legs appeared before shattering. (Def: 800)

"You destroyed my Potatoman." Kevin said. "So now he gets removed from play."

Potato Man reappeared above the Curry Pot before being dropped in with a splash.

"What? He was useless. Oh well, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Zoey said as her facedown card appeared behind her Harpie Lady 2.

**Kevin 8000 LP/ Zoey 8000 LP**

"We'll see how useless he was." Kevin said, drawing a card. "I Set another monster and place one card facedown." His two reverse cards appeared before him as the Curry Pot crackled.

"I draw." Zoey said. "I summon Birdface." A large bird resembling a man appeared next to Harpie Lady 2. A horn protruded from it's head as long blonde feathers ran down it's back. It wore a large metallic blue vest as it screeched. (Atk: 1600)

Zoey pointed forward. "Harpie Lady 2, attack his facedown monster."

The Harpie swooped towards the card before, once again, slashing it to bits. An onion with arms and legs appeared this time before shattering as well. (Def: 1200)

"That was Onion Man. I activate my Trap Card Counter Spice Cumin. If one of my monsters is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one from my hand as long as it's level four or below. So I Special Summon Carrot Man." Kevin said.

A carrot with arms and legs appeared next to the curry pot. (Atk: 800) Onion Man reappeared above Curry Pot before being dropped in with a splash.

"Now, just another target for my Birdface, attack his Carrot Man." Zoey yelled.

Birdface leapt from it's position and slammed into the small carrot. It was flung backwards before shattering.

**Kevin 7200 LP/ Zoey 8000 LP**

Carrot Man reappeared above the Curry Pot before falling into it with yet another splash.

"I end my turn." Zoey said with a sigh. "Let's try to play something a little better than vegetables please."

Kevin drew and smirked. "You're about to see more than a couple vegetables. I activate the effect of Curry Pot. When one each of Potato Man, Onion Man, and Carrot Man are removed from play, I can remove all monsters on the field from play and Special Summon Curry Fiend Roux from my deck or hand."

Zoey winced as her two monsters exploded. They reappeared above the Curry Pot before being dropped in.

A large metallic man appeared, garbed in several food-related clothing pieces. His shoulder blades were plates. He held a giant spoon in his right hand. He had a belt of onions and he wore a carrot around his neck surrounded by several potatoes. (Atk: 1800)

"My Curry Fiend Roux has a pretty nifty special ability. He gains 300 attack points for every card removed from play. And now I activate the Spell Spice Caraway. This card inflicts 200 points of direct damage to you and transfers the points to yours truly."

Zoey winced as her lifepoints were drained for the first time.

**Kevin 7400 LP/ Zoey 7800 LP**

Curry Fiend Roux roared as it's attack power increased. (Atk: 2100)

"You never should have tried to push around an old man little girl. Now I activate the Spell Spice Nutmeg. This card allows me to destroy one facedown card on your side of the field at the cost of 500 lifepoints. But I see this as worth it." Kevin chuckled.

**Kevin 6900 LP/ Zoey 7800 LP**

Zoey's facedown card was flipped up to reveal Tornado before it shattered.

Curry Fiend Roux roared once again as it's attack continued to increase. (Atk: 2700)

"Now Curry Fiend Roux, attack this little girl directly." Kevin pointed toward the wide-opened Zoey.

Curry Fiend Roux leapt and swung it's spoon down as a large cloud of dust rose. When the dust cleared, Zoey was on one knee before slowly rising.

**Kevin 6900 LP/ Zoey 5100 LP**

"Are you done yet?" came Zoey's angered shout.

"Yes, I am." Kevin folded his arms. He had this girl right where he wanted her.

Zoey drew. "I activate the Field Spell Harpie's Hunting Ground."

The landscape of the dark parking lot changed to that of a windy valley.

"Now I summon Harpie Queen." Zoey smiled as another Harpie appeared next to her. This one wore the same skin-tight blue suit, however, it had long green hair tied in a large ponytail. (Atk: 2200)

"What can that pathetic girl do?" Kevin chortled. "Curry Fiend Roux is still way more powerful."

"When Harpie's Hunting Ground is on the field and I summon a Harpie Lady, which Harpie's Queen's effect counts her as, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field." Zoey answered the chef's question. "And, if it isn't obvious, I choose Curry Pot."

The large bubbling pot exploded, sending a blast wave throughout the windy valley.

"Since it goes to your graveyard, you can't gain attack points." Zoey smirked as Kevin gritted his teeth. "Now I activate Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon one extra time this turn. So I normal summon Harpie Dragonkeeper."

A woman wearing the same blue suit as the other Harpies appeared. However, she wore a yellow apron over her suit. She had long blonde hair, similar to Zoey's herself, and was carrying bowl of food. (Atk: 700)

"Next, I tune my Harpie Dragonkeeper with my Harpie Queen to Synchro Summon..." Zoey started.

Harpie Dragonkeeper rose into the air and dissolved into two glowing stars that cut Harpie Queen down to her orange framework. A bright flash appeared.

"_Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies, Synchro Summon, blow them away, Harpie Angel!"_

A divine woman rose from the Synchro Summon. Instead of the usual blue suit, she wore a white gown with gold trimming. Her talons glew with white light as her long purple hair blew in the wind behind her. (Atk: 2700)

"My Harpie Angel has a special ability. When she is Synchro Summoned while Harpie's Hunting Ground is on the field, she destroys the highest attacking monster on your side of the field and you take damage equal to it's attack points." Zoey laughed as Curry Fiend Roux shattered.

"What, no!" Kevin shouted as he took the damage.

**Kevin 4200 LP/ Zoey 5100 LP**

"If you think that's bad, get a load of this. If my Harpie Dragonkeeper is used for the Synchro Summon of a Winged-Beast type Synchro monster, that monster gains the ability to attack twice on the turn it is summoned." Zoey smirked.

"What? No, that's not fair." Kevin backed up.

"Harpie Angel, attack him with Divine Slash." Zoey ordered.

Harpie Angel swooped and slashed Kevin with lightning-fast speed.

**Kevin 1500 LP / Zoey 5100 LP**

"Now, Harpie Angel, use your second attack and attack him directly once more." Zoey pointed toward the panicking chef.

Harpie Angel quickly swooped and slashed once more as Kevin was tossed backwards. His large chef's hat fell to the floor to reveal his bald head.

**Kevin 0 LP / Zoey 5100 LP**

Harpie Angel faded as the scenery returned to that of the nighttime parking lot. Zoey slowly walked toward Kevin with the boy close behind.

"Now, tell me which cell Westin Nakamura is in." Zoey demanded, grabbing the chef by the shirt collar.

"I'm telling you, I don't know. I only cook the food." Kevin pleaded.

The boy behind Zoey touched her shoulder lightly. "Zoey, I think he's telling the truth. We just have to find someone else to question."

"I don't know Andre. He seems like..." Zoey was cut off.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Shouted the guard nearby.

"Help me!" shouted Kevin. "Help!"

"Quiet." Zoey said as sh turned.

The guard was rounding the corner. They had no choice.

"Let's get out of here." She dropped the defeated chef and raced toward her blue Duel Runner with the boy named Andre in tow.

They quickly mounted the bikes and took off, leaving Kevin Ayami to recount the experience to the Sector Security officer.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Potato Man

Earth/ Plant/ Normal/ Level 3/ Atk: 900/ Def: 800

Onion Man

Earth/ Plant/ Normal/ Level 3/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 1200

Carrot Man

Earth/ Plant/ Normal/ Level 3/ Atk: 800/ Def: 900

Curry Fiend Roux

Earth/ Fiend/ Effect/ Level 8/ Atk: 0/ Def: 0

Gain 200 attack for each "Spice" card in either player's graveyard. This card gains 300 attack for each card removed from play.

(The above four cards were used by Prof. Sartyr in episode 63 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX)

Harpie Dragonkeeper

Wind/ Winged-Beast/ Tuner/ Effect/ Level 2/ Atk: 400/ Def: 1000

If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Winged-Beast type Synchro monster, that monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of the turn it was summoned. This card is treated as "Harpie Lady" while in the graveyard.

Harpie Angel

Wind/ Winged-Beast/ Synchro/ Effect/ Level 6/ Atk: 2400/ Def: 1300

1 "Harpie" Tuner + 1 or more Wind non-Tuner monsters

If "Harpie's Hunting Ground" is on the field when this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy the highest attack point monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.

(The above two cards are my creations and all creative credit goes to me.)

Spell Spice Caraway

Normal Spell Card

Inflict 200 points of damage to your opponent. Gain 200 Life Points.

Curry Pot

Continuous Spell Card

All cards that would be sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead. When 1 each of "Carrot Man", "Potato Man", and "Onion Man" are removed from play by this card's effect, remove all monsters on the field from play and Special Summon 1 Curry Fiend Roux from your hand or deck.

(The above two cards were used by Prof. Sartyr in episode 63 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

Spell Spice Nutmeg

Normal Spell Card

Pay 500 life points. Destroy one facedown Spell or Trap card your opponent controls.

(The above card is my creation and all creative credit goes to me."

Counter Spice Cumin

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

(The above card was used by Prof. Sartyr in episode 63 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I would like to point out that Julian Mikuro is a character in Digidramon's Yugioh 5Ds: Seven Spirits fic. I had special permission to mention the character. I want people to know that his Seven Spirits fic, as far as I am concerned, is extremely good. So please, check it out._

_Anyway, this story seems to be a much-needed improvement over my last attempt at a Yugioh 5Ds fic. So continue to read and reviews help._


	2. A Dragon Tale

**Yu-Gi-Oh****ཀ ****5Ds: Rise of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any sort. It belongs to those rich Japanese guys.**

Zoey and Andre sped down the highway, the glares from the intermittent street lamps casting strange shadows near the pair of Turbo Duelists as they spoke.

"That was reckless back thereཀ How could you be so naive? I doubt the cook would have any idea. We can't get by unnoticed if you keep up this brash behavior." Andre scolded the slightly younger female.

"I beat him didn't I? My Harpie Angel pounded that cook into the ground." Zoey answered harshly.

"Did you forget what our objective is here? We came to get Westin and get out. That's allཀ" Andre objected.

"I guess you're right." Zoey looked down. "I'm just tired of waiting for Westin. He's missed so many interesting things. Like, I'll bet he hasn't heard about the Dark Signers tearing up half of our home. You remember that black fog that swallowed us? That was terrible. Westin has missed the crowning of Yusei Fudo. He had missed so much. I just want him back."

"And we will get him back. We just have to wait until the time is right." Andre reassured her.

The two pulled off the road to a small alleyway to rest and relax for a few minutes before returning to the hunt for Westin's cell number. They parked their duel runners and sat against the wall.

"Andre?" Zoey asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"What if they keep Westin in that horrible place forever. I mean, they can do that can't they?"

"Of course they can't. Lazar isn't as corrupt as Goodwin, there is no way he would let that happen." Andre said.

"You're right, sorry." Zoey glanced up at the countless sparkling stars. "They are beautiful. They shine just like Yusei's Stardust Dragon. I wish he were here to help us. I know Yusei would let Westin out of there."

Andre looked up as well. "Yeah, Yusei has been in there. He knows what it's like."

"Did I just hear Yusei Fudo?" came a smart reply from the mouth of the tunnel.

The pair turned to see a large man wearing a skin-tight muscle shirt and holding a duel disk. He had a massive nose and was dark-skinned. His black beard hung down about a foot from his face.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Andre stood as Zoey did the same.

"The name's Armstrong. And Yusei ruined my life. That runt defeated me and I was fired by Goodwin." the man replied.

"Yeah, but what's that gotta do with us?" Andre asked.

"If you're friends with that lackey, then duel me." Armstrong stated.

"We're not friends with him." Zoey shouted in anger.

"Zoey, no, I got this." Andre smirked. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get."

"Perfect, I'm gonna redeem myslef." Armstrong activated his duel disk.

Andre detached his from his crimson duel runner and did the same.

"DUELཀ" the pair shouted in unison.

**Andre 8000LP / Armstrong 8000LP**

"I'll start." Andre shouted as he drew. "I summon Masked Dragon in attack modeཀ"

With a shriek, the four-legged dragon appeared before Andre. It's raspy breath could be heard as it's talons racked the cement. (Atk: 1400)

"I also play one card face down and end my turn." Andre smirked as his face down card glowed to life. "You're turn buddy."

"What?" growled Armstrong as he violently drew. "You're gonna regret messing with me, I summon my Iron Chain Repairman."

A large goblin garbed in a green apron appeared before Armstrong. He wielded a large hammer with which he twirled frantically. (Atk: 1600)

"Next, I activate Paralyzing Chain and Poison Chain. Each turn in which I don't declare an attack, you must send the number of cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters I have on my side of the field. And then, Paralyzing Chain hits you with 300 points of damage each time you send cards from your deck to your graveyard. How's that for a fool proof strategy?" Armstrong cackled as he leaned back, folding his arms.

"Not to good of one if you ask me." Andre smirked once more.

"Punk, don't temp me, Iron Chain Repairman, attack his Masked Dragon!" the large man bellowed.

Iron Chain Repairman leapt into the air, lifted his hammer over his head, and landed, swinging the hammer directly onto Masked Dragon. The Dragon shattered with a shrill cry.

**(Andre 7800)**

"When my Iron Chain Repairman destroys one of your monsters by battle, you lose an additional 300 points of damage." Armstrong chortled.

Andre clenched his teeth as his life points were drained slightly.

**(Andre 7500)**

"When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one level four or lower Dragon-type monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points, so I choose Magna Drago." Andre said.

The skinny, crimson dragon appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 1400)

"That ends my turn, punk." Armstrong huffed.

"Don't mind if I do." Andre drew. "I summon my Luster Dragon."

The sapphire dragon appeared with a growl. (Atk: 1900)

"Now I activate my trap card, Dragon Evolution." Andre snickered. "I can tribute Luster Dragon to Special Summon a Dragon monster from my hand that is one level higher, so I think I'm choosing my Vice Dragon."

Luster Dragon shattered into golden dust and a large violet dragon appeared. It's face contorted into pure anger and hatred.

"Next, I'm tuning my Magna Dragon with Vice Dragon to create..." Andre started.

Magna Drago dissolved into two glowing stars that circled Vice Dragon and cut it down to it's glowing orange framework. An intense flash momentarily blinded the trio.

"_My shouts echo throughout, Hammer of Victory, shatter the very Earth. Synchro Summon, flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"_

A colossal dragon rose from the Synchro Summon. It's wings stretched several feet in each direction and it possessed a large hunch for a back. It shrieked with such intensity that Andre witnessed Armstrong shudder. (Atk: 2400)

"Now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack his Iron Chain Repairman." Andre shouted as the dragon began to build up a gargantuan blast. "Did I forget to mention that if your monster has equal or less attack points than my dragon when it attacks you, your monster is instantly destroyed and it's attack points are deducted from your lifepoints?"

"What, no." Armstrong wailed as the sphere of energy escaped Exploder Dragonwing's maw.

The blast tore through the air before making contact with the Repairman, obliterating it in a shower of red.

**(Armstrong 6400)**

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown, it's your move big guy." Andre taunted.

Two cards glowed to life at Andre's feet.

"Way to go Andre, show this clown who's boss." Zoey chanted from the sideline.

Armstrong was fuming. "It's time I stall this little charade of yours."

He drew violently. "I summon Iron Chain Coil."

A small chain, robot appeared. It had gloves fitted over it's hands and shoes that resembled those of an elf. (Atk: 1100)

"Next, I activate Nightmare Steel Cage." Armstrong finished. "That way neither of us can attack for two turns."

"I know what the card does." Andre scowled.

"That's good, because now that I can't attack you and I have one Iron Chain monster on my side of the field, you have to say good bye to the top card in your deck." Armstrong cackled.

Andre pulled out Dragon's Rage and discarded it to his graveyard.

"And now that that small arrangement is taken care of, 300 life points please." Armstrong continued to chuckle.

A beam of indigo energy shot from Paralyzing Chain and struck Andre so hard that he fell to one knee.

**(Andre 7200)**

Andre rose to his feet. "Are you finished yet?"

"Why yes I am. Had enough?"

"I'm just getting started." Andre drew. "I summon Dragunity Black Spear."

An obsidian colored dragon with a pointed shield for a head appeared with a roar. (Atk: 1000)

"And I guess that's about it." Andre said.

"That's your big move? I thought you were only getting started? Oh well, I draw." Armstrong drew. "I summon Iron Chain Snake."

A large snake hissed it's way onto the field. It's body was made entirely of chain. (Atk: 800)

"I also end my turn." Armstrong said. "You know what comes next."

Andre discarded Petit Dragon and another Masked Dragon from the top of his deck to his graveyard. Another beam of energy struck him from Armstrong's Paralyzing Chain.

**(Andre 6900)**

Andre looked at his graveyard and felt nothing but sorrow for Petit Dragon. He quickly shook the feeling away.

"I go now." He drew.

Andre scanned the cards in his hand and his two snarling dragons. He also glanced at his two facedowns.

"I end my turn." He plainly spoke.

"That's all?" Armstrong laughed. "I so have this duel in the bag with what I have planned."

"If I know anything about those Iron Chains of yours, It's how to beat them. And I have what I need right here on my field." Andre countered.

"We'll see about that kid." Armstrong drew as his Nightmare Steel Cage shattered. "This should be fun. I equip my Iron Chain Snake to your Exploder Dragonwing."

The snake leapt and landed on the dragon, weighing the creature down.

"Your dragon loses 800 attack and defense points. And, when it's destroyed while equipped with my snake, you have to send cards equal to it's level to the graveyard."

"Not bad." Andre smirked. His Exploder Dragonwing cringed as it's attack points decreased. (Atk: 1600)

"Now I summon my second Iron Chain Snake."

Another snake hissed to a stop in front of the gluttonous man. (Atk: 800)

"Next, I tune my Iron Chain Coil and my Iron Chain Snake to create.."

Iron Chain Coil dissolved into two glowing stars the surrounded Iron Chain Snake and cut it down to it's glowing orange framework. Another flash obscured the playing field.

"_Confine my foe to eternal hell, Synchro Summon, lock them away, Iron Chain Dragon!"_

A large dragon adorned with elegant wings and a rather hideous face appeared before Armstrong. It's chest was covered with several steel chains. (Atk: 2500)

"Iron Chain Dragon, destroy his Exploder Dragonwing." Armstrong wailed.

Iron Chain Dragon flapped it's wings with great speed, sending gusting winds into Exploder Dragonwing. The large dragon groaned before shattering. Andre also cringed as he took the blast as well.

**(Andre 6200)**

"Now you send seven cards from the top of your deck to your graveyard." Armstrong insisted.

Andre did so quickly as the energy from Paralyzing Chain struck him to the ground.

**(Andre 5900)**

"Since my Iron Chain Dragon inflicted battle damage to you, you also have to send another three cards to the graveyard." Armstrong continued.

A second beam quickly slammed into Andre.

**(Andre 5600)**

"I activate my Trap card, Cosmic Blast." Andre shouted as his trap flipped up.

"What's that card do?"

"When a Dragon Synchro monster is removed from my side of the field, you take damage equal to it's attack points." Andre informed his opponent.

A sphere of emerald energy tore from the trap card and struck Armstrong.

**(Armstrong 4000)**

"I guess I end my turn, let's see what you can do after that move." Armstrong puffed as he recovered.

Andre drew. "Just enough to win this duel."

"You can't be serious?" Armstrong panted, obviously exhausted from the rigorous duel.

"First of all, I think I'm going to activate Premature Burial to bring back Petit Dragon from my graveyard." Andre started.

Petit Dragon squeaked with happiness as it was revived to Andre's side of the field. (Atk: 600) However, Andre wasn't as happy to receive damage.

**(Andre 4800)**

"Why would you waste 800 life points on that sorry excuse for a dragon?" Armstrong laughed at the sight of Petit Dragon.

"I wouldn't be laughing, this sorry excuse will cause your defeat." Andre explained.

"Now, I activate my other trap card, Immortal Dragon. This card allows me to revive one Dragon monster from my graveyard, and I choose Exploder Dragonwing."

The dragon reappeared with a primal roar. (Atk: 2400)

"Now, I tune Dragunity Black Spear with Exploder Dragonwing to create my most powerful beast..."

Dragunity Black Spear rose into the air and dissolved into three stars that cut Exploder Dragonwing down to it's orange framework. A third flash of light illuminated the dark alley.

"_A trio of fury has risen to destroy. Leave nothing intact. Synchro Summon, the almighy beast, Trident Dragion!"_

The largest dragon in existence rose from the Synchro Summon. It possessed three heads, each more terrifying than the last. It's scales a deep brown, the dragon's three heads each roared it's own lament to the skies. (Atk: 3000)

"When Trident Dragion is summoned, I can send up to two cards on my side of the field to the graveyard and it gains an additional attack for each. So, I'm sending Petit Dragon to the graveyard in order to grant my beast the power to end this duel." Andre shouted with anger.

Petit Dragon seemed all to happy to sacrifice itself for the cause. It shattered into golden dust which Trident Dragion absorbed.

"Let's take down his Iron Chain Dragon, attack." Andre cooly commanded.

Trident Dragion's middle head unleashed a torrent of searing flames from it's maw, engulfing Armstrong's signature beast. A groan of agony was heard before the creature gave up and shattered.

**(Armstrong 3300)**

"No, stop." Armstrong said, blocking himself from a direct attack from the powerful beast.

"Too late, Trident Dragion, direct attack."

Another blast of flame from the right head knocked Armstrong to the cold cement.

**(Armstrong 300)**

Armstrong slowly stood up. "That was even harder than when Yusei's Rubble King attacked me." He rubbed his head in pain.

"I end my turn." Andre said.

Armstrong drew and looked at his minimal hand of three cards. Nothing he had could even come close to taking down Andre's Trident Dragion.

"You know whatever you do will only result in another blast from my monster." Andre taunted. "Are you sure you can take another one?"

Armstrong glanced at the three angry heads and fainted in the spot.

"Is that a forfeit?" Zoey asked.

She walked over to the downed man and checked his pulse.

"He's alive but out cold. That's some monster you have there."

"Thanks." Andre smiled as Trident Dragion faded to nothing.

"So, do we just leave him here?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, we can't do anything else." Andre concluded. "Let's just get out of here, we have a duelist to find."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Cosmic Blast

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a Dragon-type Synchro monster you control is removed from the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's attack. This turn, you cannot Special Summon.

(Cosmic Blast was first used by Yusei Fudo in episode 24 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to the writers.)

Immortal Dragon

Normal Trap Card

Select on of your Dragon-type monsters in your graveyard or that is removed from play and Special Summon it.

(Immortal Dragon was first used by Chazz Princeton in Chapter 17 of the GX manga. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Dragon Evolution

Normal Trap Card

Tribute one Dragon-type monster. Special Summon one Dragon-type monster from your hand that is 1 level higher than the tributed monster.

(Dragon Evolution was first used in Chapter 30 of the GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers."

**I would like to note that this chapter is dedicated to Digidramon due to the fact that his second chapter dealt with a similar opponent. Read Seven Spirits to find out. Also, hope you enjoyed this surprisingly long chapter.**

**Character Spotlight: Andre Kaito**

Andre grew up in a small section of Satellite not known by many people. His parents were killed in a mugging when he was twelve and he was forced to fend for himself. All throughout his life, he admired Dragon's due to their power and grace. He had often dreamt of a Blue Eyes White Dragon picking him up and carrying him away from the Satellite and all it's problems. At the age of fourteen, around the time of the Legacy of Champions Tournament in New Domino City (Andre only recalled the events due to a specific duel he witnessed on a broken tv. A duel between Seto Kaiba and his deranged niece Kisara Kaiba. It had been the best showcase of dragons Andre had ever seen.) He met Westin and Zoey. Zoey had actually run away from her home in New Domino and Westin had lived in Satellite since his birth. Andre began to get involved in small crimes and illegalities in order to further himself and his friends. They were always on the lookout for a group of four people who had run the streets looking for criminals. All had gone well until Westin had gotten himself caught and Zoey and Andre had been on the run. It had taken Westin's incarceration for Andre to finally change his ways. Now he fights for good and plans on only committing one more crime; breaking and entering. Besides, if Yusei did it, how hard can it really be?


	3. Seeking Vengeance

**Chapter 3: Seeking Vengeance **

"The world-famous super model, Misty Tredwell will be returning to New Domino this weekend." the newswoman said from the several televison sets against the window of the small shop in New Domino City.

"Misty Tredwell? I've heard of her. But why is she coming here?" Zoey asked.

She and Andre had stopped near the shop to get a quick bite to eat the morning after Andre's duel with Armstrong. The pair sat on their duel runners quickly downing some food.

"I don't know." Andre said, mouth half-full with food.

As if on qu, the newswoman answered her question. "Ms. Tredwell will be visiting the Facility to speak to the inmates about getting on the right side of the law. Her schedule includes a speech on her success followed by some one on one conversations with some of the more troubled inmates. This is all a part of Misty's campaign to decrease the rate of murder and theft throughout our local area. Sources say she dedicated the campaign to her late brother Toby Tredwell."

Andre spit out his food in shock. "This is our chance!"

Zoey finished eating before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can get in with Misty, maybe pass as a couple of her security guards." Andre answered the blonde.

"But won't she notice that we're not part of her team? A couple kids kind of stick out compared to several men the size of that Armstrong guy." Zoey said, actually being practical.

"It's worth a shot." Andre admitted. "We haven't got any other choices. I say let's do this."

"You're right." Zoey said, starting up her duel runner.

Andre did the same. "Let's go get our friend back."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Little did the duo realize, another about their age stood in the shadows of an alley a few feet away, also listening to the broadcast. A wide smile appeared on the stranger's face.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Here's your stop Ms. Tredwell, ma'am." the stout limo driver said as he pulled the expansive automobile to a stop outside the front doors of the Facility.

"Thank you." the beauty said from the backseat, opening her door.

Misty Tredwell was actually alone, opting for no bodyguards, still part of her campaign. If she trusted New Domino enough to walk it's streets without fear, then the city could trust her. Too bad Misty was wrong.

"I'll expect you back here at eight." She shut the door at the driver's nod.

The limo took off down the road, leaving the fashionista standing alone, across the street from her destination.

Misty took off across the street, pulling her all-access pass to the Facility from her pocket. Her hand brushed up against her deck, still in her pocket. Misty hadn't dueled since she lost her memory two years ago. She had the eerie feeling that something to do with Duel Monsters had been the cause.

"Excuse me." came a soft sobbing voice behind Misty.

She turned to see a brunette girl in her late teens. She had tears running from her eyes, streams of mascara running down her cheeks. She held a duel disk with no deck slotted in the holder. She wore a light gray jacket over a white undershirt with a short light gray shirt and black leggings. She pointed toward the forest behind her.

"I lost my deck. My boyfriend gave it to me and I can't find it. I think someone stole it. Can you help me?" She sobbed even harder.

Misty felt horrible. "Oh, of course I will help you. Just show me where you last had your deck."

"It's this way." Misty followed the girl into the forest, failing to see the black and white duel runner parked near the end of the clearing.

Misty followed the sobbing teen for a minute or so until they reached a dark clearing, the trees obscuring the sunlight from reaching the girls. Only trickles of light broke the surface, casting strange glows throughout the clearing.

"Now, where did you last have your deck?" Misty asked the girl once more.

"I have it right here." The girl was no longer crying.

"What?" Misty asked as the girl turned around, wielding a black trimmed duel disk with a deck in the slot.

"I have you right where I want you Misty Tredwell." She seemed angry, her voice intensifying.

"What, who are you?" Misty stepped back as the girl tossed her the duel disk she had been carrying.

"We're going to duel. Right here, right now." the girl said. "And the name is Alicia, but that won't concern you after a few turns." She began to laugh.

"Why me?" Misty said as she pulled her deck from her pocket. Although she hadn't dueled in almost two years, she was confident in her abilities.

"Because, you took something precious from me. And I'm only taking what's rightfully mine." Alicia cackled.

"And what's rightfully yours?" Misty said, stepping across from Alicia.

"That's simple." Alicia activated her duel disk. "Your soul."

Misty was speechless but activated her duel disk as well.

"Duel!" The two women yelled in unison as they each drew five cards.

**(Misty 8000) (Alicia 8000)**

"I'll start." Misty said, finally regaining her voice as she drew. "I set one monster in defense position and set one card face down. It's your move." Her two cards glowed to life at her feet.

"Don't mind if I do." Alicia drew. "I summon Catoblespas and the Witch of Fate."

A little girl riding on a large ram appeared. Her face was obscured by her hat which hung down below her eyes. She held a large wand with a half-moon on the end. (Atk: 1800)

"Now, I think I'll have my Witch attack your monster." Alicia laughed.

The girl leapt from the frightened ram and swung her staff blindly, hitting the face down card. Another small girl appeared, this one, however, had the body of a grotesque snake. She wore a pink dress and had flowing blonde hair. (Def: 0) The staff bounced off the snake girl.

"What? She should have been destroyed." What's going on?" Alicia stammered angrily.

"My Reptilianne Naja cannot be destroyed by battle." Misty informed her. "And now, since your monster did battle with her, it's attack points become zero." Catobleapas and the Witch of Fate instantly turned to gray stone.

"Whatever, I place two cards face down and that's that." Alicia sad as her defenses appeared.

Misty drew. "Next time you might want to think twice before you challenge me. You just allowed me to summon my strongest monster on my second turn. I sacrifice my Reptilianne Naja and your Catoblespas and the Witch of Fate to summon Reptilianne Vasuki!"

Repilianne Naja and Catoblespas and the Witch of Fate dissolved into shimmering golden light. In their place rose a tall woman with the base fo a snake. She was adorned in sapphire and golden armor and wielded four arms, each appearing to juggle something different. (Atk: 2600)

"And that was only a Special Summon, so now I summon Reptilianne Gorgon." Misty continued.

Another woman with a snake body appeared. This one was dressed in a pink and white blouse, violet hair danced around her. (Atk: 1400)

"And you are wide open, Gorgon, attack out attacker directly." Misty pointed at Alicia.

Reptilianne Gorgon charged and swiped, knocking Alicia to the ground.

**(Alicia: 6600)**

"Follow suit, Reptilianne Vasuki." Misty continued.

Vasuki stopped juggling, eyed Alicia, and launched two orbs of gunk, slamming into Alicia and sending her back to the dirt.

**(Alicia: 4000)**

"That ends my turn." Misty said, smiling. This girl and messed with the wrong duelist, and Misty was making her pay, or so she thought.

Alicia stood back up. "You enjoy inflicting pain don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Misty's smile vanished.

"You enjoy hurting my like you did to my poor Sayer. He's dead! And it's all your fault! I'll make you suffer until you beg for me to end it." Alicia was sobbing, holding herself back from screaming any more.

"Sayer? I don't know what you're talking about?" Misty said, puzzled.

"Don't lie to me!" Alicia spat. "I saw you do it! That lizard of yours killed him, it swallowed him whole! I saw the whole thing!"

"Listen, I really have no idea what you are talking about. Whoever Sayer is, I don't know him." Misty pleaded to the sobbing teen.

"Save your pathetic lies, it's my turn." Alicia drew. "I activate the Field Spell Future Visions."

She placed the card in er Field Spell Zone and the woodland clearing instantly gave way to a purple void of random cards, each telling a different story about the future. Misty found the Field Spell to be quite creepy.

"And now, I summon Fortune Lady Light." Alicia continued.

A cute blonde girl appeared. She wore a short yellow dress and black tights behind the dress's framework. She carried a large staff of her color and had what appeared to be bat wings growing from the back of her head and her wrists. (Atk: ?) However, she instantly vanished.

"Huh? What happened to your monster?" Misty questioned the teen.

"Future Visions sends her into next round, and luckily for me, when that occurs, her effect allows me to Special Summon any Fortune Lady monster from my deck. And I choose Fortune Lady Fire." Alicia smiled.

Another cute girl appeared. This one a bit more stern. She wore a red dress and had the same bat appendages growing from her body. She carried a similar staff which had a flame on the end. (Atk: ?)

"Now for the fun part, when Fortune Lady Fire is Special Summoned, I get to destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage to you equal to it's attack points, and I choose your Reptilianne Vasuki." Alicia laughed.

The snake-woman shattered as Misty covered her face. The blast knocked her to the ground as Alicia had been before.

**(Misty 5400)**

Misty slowly rose to her feet. "What about your monster's attack?"

"Each Fortune lady is different. They gain attack points when their level increases. This particular Lady gains 200 attack points per level, and they all gain one level each turn they are on the field. So, my Fortune Lady Fire currently has 400 attack points because she is level two." Alicia explained.

"Are you done?" Misty was furious, she had just lost her best monster, or so Alicia thought.

"Yeah, you better think this one through. I'm about to reap my rewards in a few turns." Alicia smiled, clearly not altogether there.

Misty drew. "I activate my face down card, Reptilianne Spawn, I can remove one Reptilianne monster in my graveyard from play to Special Summon two Reptilianne Tokens, each with zero attack and defense and at one level. So I remove Reptilianne Naja."

She pocketed the monster as two small, green lizards appeared. (Atk: 0) (Atk: 0)

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell, we can't have that ruining all the fun." Her card sent a whirling tornado into Future Visions, resetting the field to the woodland clearing.

"My snakes to better in their habitat, now I summon Reptilianne Viper." Misty said.

A cute, baby snake appeared. It wore a faded crimson towel around it's waist. (Atk: 0)

"Now, since I Normal Summoned Reptilianne Viper, it's effect allows me to take control of one of your monsters, and I have only one choice." Misty said.

Fortune Lady Fire's eyes faded as she took her place alongside Misty.

"Now, I tune Reptilianne Viper with Fortune Lady Fire and my two Reptilianne Tokens to Synchro Summon..." Misty chanted.

Reptilianne Viper formed a Synchro Gate that encircled the three other monsters, cutting them down to their glowing orange framework. A bright flash appeared.

"_Constrict your prey with power, strike swiftly, Synchro Summon, crush them alive, Reptilianne Hydra!"_

A large, hideous creature burst from the light. It had five heads, each one more hideous than the last. It's body was garbed in a pink flowing gown that did not match the grotesque heads. (Atk: 2100)

"Now for the even more fun part, Reptilianne Gorgon, attack her directly!" Misty ordered.

Reptilianne Gorgon repeated it's revious strike, hurtling Alicia to the ground.

**(Alicia: 2600)**

"Now, Reptilianne Hydra, attack her directly!" Misty finished.

Reptilianne Hydra shot several blasts of poison from it's maws. Each shot barreling into Alicia's prone form.

**(Alicia: 500)**

"That's all from me." Misty said.

Alicia slowly stood to her feet. "I told you, I will win this duel, and you will pay for what you and the other Dark Signers did."

"Dark Signers? Who are they?" Misty questioned Alicia further.

Alicia burst with laughter. "How can you not remember? You were one of them."

"I was not. That's impossible. I'm a world-famous model. I don't even know who they are." Misty spoke.

"Whatever, your lies won't go unpunished." Alicia said as she drew.

"I activate Monster Reborn, so I can bring back Fortune Lady Fire."

The crimson-clad woman appeared. (Atk: 400)

"Next, since she was Special Summoned, say bye-bye to your Reptilianne Hydra." Alicia laughed. "Just like how you took Sayer from me."

Reptilianne Hydra shattered. Misty screamed as shards cut her.

**(Misty: 3300)**

"Now I activate my face down card, Time Passage." Alicia started. "This card allows me to increase my Fortune Lady Fire's level by three for this turn."

Fortune Lady Fire sighed as her attack points increased with her level. (Atk: 1000)

"Next, I summon Solitaire Magician." A small, toddler witch appeared next to Fortune Lady Fire. It wore the typical black leggings and body suit and a light green top. (Atk: 1600)

"It's effect allows me to decrease my Fortune Lady Fire's level by three in order to destroy one of your monsters, and since you only have one, say good-bye to Reptilianne Gorgon." Alicia continued.

Fortune Lady groaned as her attack power and level were returned to their original status. (Atk: 400)

Reptilianne Gorgon shattered as Misty covered herself for protection again. Her arms were cut and her sleeves dripping crimson.

"Now, I equip Solitaire Magician with Megamorph, doubling her attack because your life points are higher than mine." Alicia smiled.

Solitaire Magician doubled in size. (Atk: 3200)

"Now, Fortune Lady Fire, attack this murderer directly."

Fortune Lady Fire leapt and twirled her staff before releasing a jet of flames from it's tip. The flames seared Misty.

**(Misty: 2900)**

"Solitaire Magician, finish this!" Alicia spat.

The toddler released a jet of white light from her staff, catching Misty in the stomach, hurtling her back against a tree.

**(Misty: 0) (Alicia: 500)**

Fortune Lady Fire and Solitaire Magician faded to nothing as Alicia walked toward Misty, who lay at the base of the tree. Her shirt was torn to shreds and her hair a strewn mess.

"Why did you kill him?" Alicia bent down, even with Misty's gaze.

"I didn't kill whoever you are talking about." Misty continued to tell what she thought was the truth.

"LIAR!!" Alicia screamed. "Now, have a taste of my power."

Alicia reached out and tapped Misty right between the eyes with her index finger. A black hole appeared. Misty's eyes blanked and faded to a deep gray.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"How was that for a duel, I showed her what I was made of." Alicia walked out of the clearing. Next to her was a black image.

"Leave the pass." the entity whispered.

"But why?" Alicia stopped and gazed at the figure.

"It's of no use to you." The entity lied.

"Well, whatever you say Sayer." Alicia dropped the card. "I would do anything for you."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Reptilianne Naja

Monster/ Effect/ Level 1/ Atk: 0/ Def: 0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. A monster that battles with this card has it's attack reduced to 0 at the end of the Battle Phase. During your End Phase, if you control this face-up defense monster, it is switched to attack poistion.

Reptilianne Vasuki

Monster/ Effect/ Level 8/ Atk: 2600/ Def: 0

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing two face-up monster with 0 attack on either side of the field. Once per turn, you can destroy one face-up monster your opponent controls. There can only be one Reptilianne Vasuki face-up on the field.

Reptilianne Gorgon

Monster/ Effect/ Level 3/ Atk: 1400 / Def: 1400

The attack of the monster which was attacked by this card becomes 0 after the Damage Step and that monster cannot change battle positions.

Reptilianne Viper

Monster/ Effect/ Tuner/ Level 2/ Atk: 0 / Def: 0

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select one face-up monster with 0 attack your opponent controls and gain control of that monster.

Reptilianne Hydra

Monster/ Effect/ Synchro/ Level 6/ Atk: 2100/ Def: 1500

1 Reptilianne Tuner + 1or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all monsters your opponent controls with 0 attack and draw a number of cards equal to the number of monster destroyed.

Solitaire Magician

Monster/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1600/ Def: 1300

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Fortune Lady monster you control and one other monster your opponent controls. Decrease the Fortune Lady's level by three and destroy the selected monster.

(The above six cards will be released in Stardust Overdrive in November.)

Reptilianne Spawn

Normal Spell Card

Remove 1 Reptilianne monster in your graveyard from play to Special Summon 2 Reptilianne Tokens (Reptile-Type/EARTH/Level 1/Atk 0/Def 0

Time Passage

Quick-Play Spell Card

Increase the level on 1 face-up Fortune Lady monster you control by 3 until the End Phase.

(The above two cards will be released in Stardust Overdrive in November)

**Character Spotlight: **Alicia Sorano

Alicia didn't have exactly the best childhood. Her difficulties are on par with Akiza Izinski. She grew up in a low-class family in Satellite. At a young age, she was discovered to e a Psychic Duelist. Her parents threw her out on the streets, fearing her power. She kept running from people, afraid because of her powers. That is, until she met Sayer. He gave her a place to live; the Arcadia Movement She quickly fell in love with the one man who had helped her. Alicia quickly met Akiza and some of the other students. She was present at the duel field when Akiza dueled that boy from Satellite, Drago Yuki. She often challenged Akiza, whom the latter would never accept. Akiza didn't want to hurt anyone, afraid of her powers as well. Alicia was out shopping that fateful day when Misty and Carly attacked the Arcadia Movement. When she returned, her home was but a pile of rubble. With nowhere left to go, she began to follow Akiza. She witnessed Misty kill Sayer with her Earthbound Immortal. She swore vengeance on Akiza, for causing the Dark Signers to attack, and on the Dark Signers themselves, for attacking. Seeing as she loved Sayer, Alicia soon fell into a state of Schizophrenia, often conversing with a fictional Sayer from her dreams.

**Thanks to Digidramon (who I hope is happy of the way I portrayed his character.), and Psychid (whose character will appear down the road.)**

**And to all who are wondering, Drago Yuki is a character in Digidramon's Seven Spirits fic. It's an amazing story, and he's working on the sequel, so please, read and review Seven Spirits along with Rise of Darkness.**


	4. Bonding Hearts

**Chapter 4: Bonding Hearts**

The two duel runners sped down the highway towards the Facility. Their riders's eyes staring straight forward, the two intent on rescuing their friend from imprisonment. They continued down the highway, passing the New Domino hospital as well as the famous Kaiba Dome. Andre's visor slid down.

"We're almost there, remember the plan?"

Zoey sighed, sliding her visor down. "Yes, Andre, don't worry."

"Just checking." Andre replied.

Zoey revved her duel runner and sped ahead. Andre followed suit a second later.

* * *

"I'm coming in, I need to collect your sheets Mr. Nakamura." the voice trailed through the bars of Westin's window of his fourth floor room in the Facility.

"Whatever." Westin stood from his bed and glanced at the door as a pretty young nurse walked into his room.

The nurse had light blonde hair and wore the typical nurse outfit from the hospital. Nurses frequently visited the Facility to clean up, considering the Sector Security officers were too lazy to do so.

The nurse strode to Westin's bed and took the sheets, folding them and placing them on her cart outside the door before returning.

"We will be distributing the meals from Chef Kevin in an hour. So, be expecting them." she said with a smile.

"Gotcha." Westin smiled back.

With that, she left him alone once more. However, Westin had a plan. He strode to the door before it shut all the way and glanced out into the hallway. One officer was patrolling the third level under him but his level was clear. The nurse was strolling down the hall, knocking on doors as she went. She cleared three rooms, taking blankets and shutting doors behind her.

Westin closed his door until only a slight crack remained and waited.

* * *

"How do we get in?" Zoey asked as she and Andre stood outside the giant doors to the Facility.

Andre stood behind her, surveying the area. Suddenly, a small white object caught his eye. It lay in the grass across the street near the forest. He crossed the street and Zoey followed.

"What is it?" she asked as he bent down to pick it up.

"It looks like a keycard." Andre answered as he turned the card over.

A picture of Misty Tredwell occupied the front side along with her information.

"It's Misty'sཀ" Zoey spat taking the card from Andre. "How lucky are we? Let's hurry and open those doors before someone sees usཀ"

"I don't know. Misty wouldn't just leave her all-access card laying in the grass like this." Andre questioned.

"Who cares? We have what we need." Zoey said as she crossed the street once more.

Andre looked back for a moment, barely missing the trail leading to the clearing where Misty's lifeless body rested.

* * *

The nurse returned from her last stop and began walking back the way she had come, towards Westin's cell. She walked past, not even glancing at his cracked door. She continued down the hallway, only stopping to pick up a fallen sheet from her cart. When she almost reached the door at the end of the hallway, Westin bolted from his room. He barreled down the hallway, reaching the nurse as she was halfway through the door. He shoved her inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

The nurse turned and began to scream before Westin covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't. I mean you no harm. I just gotta get out of here." he pleaded before uncovering her mouth.

She took a few steps back. They were in another hallway with several small rooms attached. Each room, however, appeared to be empty. A staircase lead to a set of doors with a sign reading: EXIT above them.

The nurse didn't say a word, so Westin stepped past her and raced for the door.

"Wait." the nurse's voice echoed throughout a few of the rooms.

Westin stopped and turned around.

"You know that once I tell the officers about this, they will lock you up for good?" she informed the vigilante.

"Yes, I know, that's why I have to get out now." Westin answered the pretty woman.

"I assume you were put in here for something to do with Duel Monsters?" the nurse's next question came as a surprise.

"Yes, actually."

"Well then I'll make you a deal, duel me, and if you win, not a single word of this will slip from my lips, but if I win, then you have to come back to your cell." she pulled out two duel disks from under the cart and strapped one to her arm.

"You've got yourself a deal lady." Westin said as she tossed him the other one.

He took his deck from his pocket and inserted it into the duel disk.

"Can I at least know the name of my opponent?" Westin asked.

"My name's Dahlia, but enough of that, let's duel." the nurse activated her duel disk.

"That's a pretty name." Westin activated his as well.

**(Westin 8000) (Dahlia 8000)**

"I think it's only fair for the lady to go first." Westin bowed.

"You're so sweet, too bad you're going back to your room. I draw." Dahlia drew quickly and scanned her first hand of six cards. "I think I'm going to summon my Nurse Reficule the Fallen Oneཀ"

A young woman clad in bandages resembling a mummy appeared. She had spiky blue hair and demonic wings sprouted from her back. All in all, it was a pretty gruesome monster. (Atk: 1400)

"And now I activate the Spell card known as Upstart Goblin." Dahlia continued. "This let's me draw a card at the expense og giving you 1000 extra lifepoints."

As she finished her sentence she drew her extra card. "Too bad Reficule's effect takes all increases to your lifepoints and turns them into decreases."

"What? Noཀ" Westin shouted as a green spiral of light tore from the spell card and slammed into him.

**(Westin 7000) (Dahlia 8000)**

"And I'll end my turn with a face down card." Dahlia concluded as the card glowed to life at her feet.

Westin drew. "It's time to mix up some hurt, I summon my Hydrogeddon in attack modeཀ"

A large being of water appeared. It consisted of muddy water constantly swirling in the shape of a dinosaur. (Atk: 1600)

"I activate my trap known as Gift Card." Dahlia interrupted Hydrogeddon's summoning. "Now, normally this card would give you 3000 lifepoints but since my Reficule's still on the field, you lose those lifepoints instead."

A spiral of violet energy erupted from the trap, slamming into Westin, sending him crashing to a heap a few feet away.

**(Westin 4000) (Dahlia 8000)**

Westin slowly got to his feet and made his way back to the duel. _I haven't even attacked her yet and she's got my lifepoints down to half. She wasn't kidding about being able to duel._

"Now Hydrogeddon, attack Nurse Reficule." Westin pointed at the demonic nurse.

Hydrogeddon reared it's head back and released a jet of brown liquid from it's maw. The jet struck the nurse and she cried in pain before shattering.

**(Westin 4000) (Dahlia 7800)**

"Now my Hydrogeddon's effect kicks in. When he destroys one you monsters in battle, I get to Special Summon another one of him from my deck." Westin informed the shocked woman.

Another Hydrogeddon roared to life next to the first. (Atk: 1600)

"Now, attack her directly." Westin ordered.

The second Hydrogeddon repeated what the first one did and released a jet of brown liquid. The liquid struck Dahlia who covered herself with her arms.

**(Westin 4000) (Dahlia 6200)**

"Are you finished?" Dahlia spat.

"Actually, I place one card face down and now I'm finished." Westin slotted the card into his duel disk.

"It's my turn. Draw." Dahlia drew angrily. "It's time to bring out my second option, I summon Herald of Orange Light."

A strange creature with a white cube for armor appeared. It appeared to have hands and wings growing from it's body. (Atk: 300)

"Now I activate Premature Burial in order to revive my Nurse Reficule the Fallen One from my graveyard." Dahlia placed the card on her duel disk as her lifepoints decreased.

**(Westin 4000) (Dahlia 5400)**

The demonic nurse appeared before her mistress. (Atk: 1400)

"And now I'm going to tune my Herald of Orange Light with my Nurse Reficule the Fallen one in order to Synchro Summon..." Dahlia started.

Herald of Orange Light into the air and disintegrated into two glowing starts that encircled Nurse Reficule the Fallen One, sending her through a Synchro Gate. A bright flash appeared throughout all the subdivisions of the hallway they were in.

"_My mighty savior of sacred light, descend to vanquish the darkness in my foe's heart. From the Heavens above, Ancient Sacred Wyvern__ཀ" _Dahlia chanted.

A gigantic being of light descended from above the two duelists. The creature resembled that of a Chinese dragon clad in several markings. It's white body stretched and it's head roared it's lament to the heavens above. (Atk: 2100)

"That's a pretty epic monster you have there." Westin complimented.

"Well thank you." Dahlia said. "I'm sorry that it's the one that will be putting you back where you belong."

"We'll see about that." Westin smiled.

"Yes we will. When my lifepoints are higher than your's, my Wyvern gains attack points equal to the difference. And I see a 1400 point difference." Dahlia informed.

Ancient Sacred Wyvern glew with energy. (Atk: 3500)

"Now, let's see those Hydrogeddons stand up to this beast." Dahlia mocked. "Attack the first one."

Ancient Sacred Wyvern reared back and unleashed a torrent of white energy from it's mouth, shattering Hydrogeddon in seconds.

**(Westin 2100) (Dahlia 5400)**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern glowed again. (Atk: 5400)

"I activate my trap, DNA Transplant." Westin's card flipped up at his words. "Now all monsters on the field become Fire attributes."

"And how is that going to help you defeat me?" Dahlia asked as Westin rose back to his feet from the attack.

"You'll see." Westin cracked a smile.

"Okay, then. I end my turn. Let's see this work." Dahlia folded her arms.

Westin drew slowly.

"I summon Oxygeddon." he said.

A large pterodactylappeared in the form of wind currents. (Atk: 1800)

"Again with the weak monsters, I just don't get it. You're not going to defeat me. Just face it." Dahlia said.

"Now I activate the spell card known as Successful Mixture. With this, I can Special Summon one monster with "eddon" in it's card name from my deck or hand at the cost of 1000 lifepoints. And I choose to Special Summon my third and final Hydrogeddon." Westin informed the nurse.

**(Westin 1100) (Dahlia 5400)**

Another Hydrogeddon appeared next to Westin. (Atk: 1600) Ancient Sacred Wyvern began to glow again. (Atk: 6400)

"Now here's where the fun begins." Westin started. "I activate Bonding - H2Oཀ With this card, I can sacrifice my three monsters on the field an Special Summon one Water Dragon from my deck."

Both Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon rose into the air and shattered into golden dust. A towering spiral of water rose from the ground and knocked the dust away. A dragon's head burst from the water spiral and roared as the rest of it's body followed suit. (Atk: 2800)

"Are you serious? My Wyvern has over double that things attack. There's no way you are beating me." Dahlia laughed.

"Actually, when Water dragon battles a Fire attribute monster, that monsters attack becomes zero." Westin informed her once more. "And my DNA Transplant changed all monsters to Fire attribute which means your Ancient Sacred Wyvern is about to get it."

Ancient Sacred Wyvern's white aura dissolved leaving the creature powerless. (Atk: 0)

"Now, Water Dragon, attack her Ancient Sacred Wyvernཀ" Westin shouted.

Water Dragon released a jet of water from it's maw, engulfing the Wyvern and shattering the beast once and for all.

**(Westin 1100) (Dahlia 2600)**

"No, you did destroy my strongest beast." Dahlia fell to her knees. "I'm finished. There's nothing left in my deck that can stop that thing."

"Don't give up." Westin encouraged her. "Just a couple turns ago you were beating me and I never gave up."

"Maybe you're right, but I've been using this deck for years and I know that I have nothing left." Dahlia cried.

"If you truly believe that then surrender." Westin said. "But if you doubt yourself even a little, stand up and finish this duel with dignity."

Dahlia looked up. "Well, maybe there is a card or two."

"Then let's finish this the right way." Westin walked over and helped the woman to her feet.

"Thank you." she said as she took her spot back. "Is it my turn?"

Westin nodded. "You bet."

Dahlia smiled and drew. "I activate..."

She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the door leading to the fourth floor. It sounded like two guards getting ready to reach the door.

"You need to go now." Dahlia said.

"But I didn't win the duel." Westin said.

Dahlia placed her hand over her deck. "I surrender. You have a good heart Westin. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was responsible for you being locked back up here. Go see the world. I will speak nothing of this encounter."

**(Westin 1100) (Dahlia 0)**

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Westin said detaching the duel disk.

"Keep it." Dahlia said. "Perhaps we can have another duel someday without these circumstances."

"I'll look forward to it." Westin smiled as he took off for the stairs.

He scaled the stairs quickly and reached the first floor in a matter of seconds. He stood at the end of a long hallway with a sign that read: EXIT on the other end. This was the same door from the sign upstairs. Westin sprinted for the door, not looking back. He was a few feet away when a boy and girl about his age walked into view from an adjacent hallway. The three of them collided and landed in a heap.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." Westin stood and ran for the door once more before the boy grabbed his ankle.

"Hey, stop." the voice was so familiar.

Westin turned to see his old friends Andre and Zoey sprawled on the floor. His mad dash for the exit had blinded his vision.

"I don't believe this." Westin pulled them to their feet before Zoey lunged forward and embraced Westin so tightly he felt that his eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." she began to cry.

"It's great to finally see you buddy." Andre clasped hands with Westin.

"I can't believe you guys snuck in here to find me." Westin said before looking over Zoey's shoulder to see two Sector Security officers rounding a nearby corner. "But now's not the time, let's go."

The three long-lost friends raced for the exit, and their freedom.

* * *

**Succesful Mixture **Normal Spell Card

Pay 1000 lifepoints. Special Summon one monster with "eddon" in it's card name from your deck or hand.

(The above card was created by me and all creative credit must go to me.)

**First of all, I'm sorry for my lack of recent updates. It's just hard to find time with constant school work and working for money too. But I'm beginning to get more free time so expect more updates from me soon.**

**Character Spotlight: **Westin Nakamura

Westin Nakamura was born in the Satellite to a pair of drug-addicted parents. At a young age, he discovered Duel Monsters as a way to relax and have fun with his friends. He met Andre and Zoey at around the age of fourteen and the trio have been inseperable since. With dueling and his friends by his side, Westin was doing okay. That is until Team Satisfaction and their cruel leader Kalin Kessler began to defeat rival gangs and destroy their duel disks. When Zoey and Andre had been the victims of this group, Westin had felt the need to step up and protect his friends. So, he turned to crime in order to get his friends back what they had lost. Although this worked for a while and Andre and Zoey were soon back to dueling, the two had decided to change their criminal ways. But Westin had wanted more. So, he promised the pair that he would only steal one more time. Unfortunately, that was the night Julian Mikuro took the liberty to drop by.

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **The three friends decided to duck into the park while hiding from Sector Security. However, when Zoey gets angered by a certain woman looking for partners for the World Turbo Grand Prix, the two engage in a Turbo Duel.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 5: Revolution Evolution**


	5. Revolution Evolution

**Chapter 5: Revolution Evolution**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any sort. Unfortunately. **

_(Before I begin this chapter, I would like to make note that a familiar character from the anime will appear. This particular character appears in the second season and therefore does not have a dubbed name or voice. I will be writing this character solely with what impression I already have. Also, this is my first attempt at a Riding Duel, so please bare with me. Enjoy.)_

The two Duel Runners sped down highway traffic and away from the Facility, their riders' identities masked by helmets. On the back of the boys runner was another holding on for dear life. At these speeds, one small slip and he was a goner.

"There." the female, Zoey, pointed to a small lining of trees shielding a park from view.

The duo pulled to the right and dismounted their runners. The boy unstrapping his halmet as the other fell to the ground.

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've been on a Duel Runner. I think I'm going to puke." he stood and raced off for the nearest trash can.

Zoey unbuckled her helmet and her blonde hair fell down in thick curls. She turned, surveying the park ahead of them. There were several young kids dueling traditional style and a select few were dueling on Duel Boards. Duel Boards were a new way for children to Turbo Duel without the danger involved.

"So, why did you pick this place Zoe." Zoey smiled at her nickname. Westin hadn't called her that in years.

"I figured this would be the last place for Sector Security to look. I mean, all there are is a few kids having a good time. Besides, the Turbo dueling track is up the hill. Why would we hide in plain sight?" she answered her regurgitating friend.

Westin joined Zoey and Andre, purged of all the Facility's cafeteria food. The three made their way to a bench and quietly sat, observing the playing children.

"Those were the days, did you come here as a kid Zoey?" Andre asked.

"You bet, my nannies used to bring me here all the time. With my parents always gone to some dueling tournament, I wanted to come play with my friends. They always said this place was much safer than the Daimon Area." the blonde answered, remembering her childhood. "But this was the best it ever got. That's why I left."

Westin nodded. "Andre and I grew up a little differently."

"That we did." Andre laughed.

"What are we supposed to do now." Westin looked at his pocket housing his deck. "All I've got are these cards. I don't have anything else. I Duel Runner is at the impound. It's probably collected three inched of dust by now."

"We can always get ahold of Doug."

Zoey's answer snapped both Westin and Andre's heads in her direction.

"Doug?" Andre said, puzzled.

"We haven't seen him since before I was locked up." Westin cried.

"I know, but I heard that he's here in New Domino." Zoey stated. "Somewhere in Tops."

"Then maybe we should look for him. He was always the safebreaker with us." Andre laughed.

The three suddenly grew silent. They had been reminded of their past, something they hoped they could forget. Above them, on a highway overpass, a trio of Duel Boarders sped past. A boy with flowing brown hair, wielding his Duel Disk on his right arm as opposed to his left. Above him stood a large being of metal.It was mostly metallic blue with a few stripes of yellow and white. Following suit were a girl and a boy who looked almost identical. The girl wearing primarily pink clothing with the boy in blue. Above the boy stood Power Tool Dragon and above the girl stood Fairy Archer. The trio were soon out of sight.

"That was an interesting monster." Zoey looked down the track at the fading duelists.

"You're telling me." Westin said. "Maybe I'll get to duel it someday."

"Hey, who's that?" Andre was looking down the sidewalk toward the Turbo Dueling track.

A young blonde woman was speeding in their direction on a Duel Runner that resembled a stallion. The white runner was adorned in several royal markings along with it's monitor. The woman reached the trio and pulled off her helmet. She had blonde hair similar to Zoey's. However, Zoey's was more wavy.

The girl spoke with a French accent. "I beg your pardon, are you three Turbo Duelists?"

"Yeah, but I don't have my Duel Runner, yet." Westin answered.

"Why do you want to know that?" Andre asked with his usual coolness.

"I was only looking for partners for a team for the World Riding Grand Prix which starts next week." the girl asked. "Are you boys entering?"

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Zoey stepped in front of Westin and Andre.

"Oh, right. My apologies. I've just never heard of many female Turbo Duelists other than myself before." the French girl continued.

"Well, for your information, I happen to be the best female Turbo duelist there is." Zoey said proudly.

"You think so? How about we see for ourselves?" the girl spoke.

"Fine with me. Let's do this." Zoey stormed towards her Duel Runner with Westin and Andre close behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Westin asked.

"If that blonde bimbo thinks she's better than me, she's got another thing coming." Zoey slammed her helmet onto her head, strapped it, and sped off after the French woman.

"I guess we've got a duel to watch." Andre said as he mounted his Runner.

"I guess so." Westin got on the back.

They took off after the women.

* * *

"I haven't gotten your name yet?" Zoey said as she and the girl pulled up next to eachother on the Turbo Duel track.

"My name is Sherry Leblanc." she said with a grin. "Now let's duel."

"_Duel Mode engaged... Autopilot standing by... Speed World 2 activated..."_

The two women were surrounded in a violet aura.

"_Ready... Set... Begin Turbo Duel!"_

Zoey and Sherry raced forward.

**Zoey 8000LP 0SPC/ Sherry 8000LP 0SPC**

"I'll start things off." Sherry drew as their runners clicked with the arrival of a Speed Counter for each.

**Zoey 8000LP 1SPC/ Sherry 8000LP 1SPC**

"I'll start by setting one monster and playing two cards face down. Your move." Sherry said.

"With pleasure." Zoey drew as they each gained another Speed Counter. "I'll summon my Harpie's Brother."

A man clad in light clothing with large wings appeared. His claw was elongated and red. (Atk: 1800)

"Now, Harpie's Brother, attack her face down monster." Zoey screeched.

Harpie's Brother reared back before swooping down in quick succession. He smashed his claw into the face down to reveal a Seraph man covering himself with a large sapphire shield adorned with rubies. (Def: 1300) The Seraph man shattered.

"I activate my Trap card known as Liberty Release." Sherry's face down card lifted up. "Since you destroyed my Sacred Knight-Shield Bearer, all monsters on the field are returned to their owner's decks."

"What!" Zoey cried as Harpie's Brother evaporated into golden light and she slipped him back into her deck before it shuffled itself.

"I'll end my turn with two cards face down." The two cards glowed to life in front of her runner.

"I draw." Sherry said as their Speed Counters increased.

**Zoey 8000LP 3SPC/ Sherry 8000LP 3SPC**

"I activate Speed Spell-Count Up by discarding Apprentice Knight in order to gain two Speed Counters." Sherry shouted.

She sped up ahead of Zoey. (**Sherry 5SPC)**

"Now I activate Speed Spell-Speed Fusion in order to fuse together the Sacred Knight-Spear Bearer with the Swift Horse of the Floral Knights in my hand to Fusion Summon Centarumina!" Sherry screamed.

A large centaur appeared from a portal next to Sherry. The centaur was female, with long violet hair and a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. She also was adorned in beautiful battle armor. (Atk: 2200)

"Now, Centaurumina, attack her directly!" Sherry pointed at a wide-eyed Zoey.

Centaurumina leapt into the air above Zoey and swung her sword down.

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor, destroying your monster.' Zoey laughed.

"Not so fast." Sherry countered. "Once on my turn, my Centaurumina can negate the activation of one trap and place it back in it's original position."

Centaurumina continued downward, slashing across Zoey as she lost speed.

**(Zoey 5800LP 1SPC)**

"I end my turn." Sherry smiled. "Still think you are the strongest female Turbo duelist?"

"You bet I do." Zoey drew violently. "I summon Harpie's Dragonkeeper."

The petite blonde Harpie appeared from a portal next to Zoey. (Atk: 400)

"Now I activate Speed Spell-High Speed Crash! I can destroy my Sakuretsu Armor in order to destroy your Centaurumina." Zoey stated.

Sakuretsu Armor lifted up and shattered before Centaurumina gave a grunt of pain and followed suit.

"Next I activate Foolish Burial sending Harpie Lady 3 from my deck to the graveyard." Zoey said as she discarded the monster from her deck. "Now I activate my second trap, Call of the Haunted. With this I revive my Harpie Lady 3."

With a sharp screech, Harpie Lady 3 appeared from a portal next to Zoey. (Atk: 1300)

"Now I.." Zoey started before screaming as she lost life points.

**(Zoey 3800LP 0SPC) (Sherry 8000LP 6SPC)**

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"You played a Normal Spell Card which is illegal. The cost is 2000 life points." Sherry informed the Harpie-user.

"Well.... I'm going to tune my level two Harpie Dragonkeeper with my level four Harpie Lady 3 in order to Synchro Summon..." Zoey started.

Harpie Dragonkeeper dissolved into two glowing starts that ascended and formed a Synchro Gate which Harpie Lady 3 passed through. A bright flash illuminated the sky.

"_Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies, Synchro Summon, blow them away, Harpie Angel!"_

Harpie Angel descended from above with grace, gliding next to Zoey, her robes and hair flowing in the breeze. (Atk: 2400)

"Let's see you stand up to her." Zoey smiled. "Attack Sherry directly with Divine Slash!"

Harpie Angel swooped over to Sherry and slashed rapidly. The French duelist cried out in pain.

**(Sherry 5600LP 4SPC)**

"I end my turn with that." Zoey laughed. "I think I am the best female around here."

Sherry grinned. "You would be surprised what can happen with one draw." She drew.

**(Zoey 3800 1SPC) (Sherry 5600LP 5SPC)**

"I'll start by mirroring your previous move, I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my fallen warrior, Centaurumina." Sherry stated.

Centaurumina reappeared with a neigh. (Atk: 2200)

"That pony can't defeat my Harpie Angel." Zoey smirked.

"You'll see Madam Zoey. I summon Fleur Synchron." Sherry cried.

A tiny plant bulb appeared before Sherry from a blue portal. It had small arms and legs that it kicked frantically. (Atk: 400)

"Now I'm going to tune my level two Fleur Synchron with my level six Centaurumina in order to Synchro Summon the ace of my deck."

Fleur Synchron dissolved into two glowing stars which rose and formed a Synchro Gate. Centaurumina leapt into the gate and was stripped down to it's orange framework. Another flash illuminated the air.

"_My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!"_

A woman that matched Harpie Angel in divinity rose from the Synchro Summon. She was garbed in a white battle suit sheening in the sunlight. A large pink bulb of flower petals rose from the top her head in beautiful fashion. She carried a falchion with a rose bulb for the handle. (Atk: 2700)

"That monster is incredible." Westin said from the sidelines.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Andre gaped in awe.

"Now boys, you can get a taste of my Chevalier later. Attack and destroy her Harpie Angel!" Sherry interrupted.

Fleur de Chevalier drew her sword and leapt toward Harpie Angel. The latter raising her claws in defense before Chevalier thrust the falchion into her abdomen, shattering her in a matter of seconds.

**(Zoey 3500LP 1SPC) (Sherry 5600LP 5SPC)**

"With that I end my turn." Sherry relaxed a little.

"I don't know what to do now." Zoey looked down at her deck. "I draw."

Zoey glanced at her hand to see the shining Mirror Force card.

_Perfect, she can summon anything and I'll be able to counter. What a card!_

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Zoey stated as the card appeared before her.

"My turn." Sherry drew silently. The two Duel Runners clicked with speed.

**(Zoey 3500LP 2SPC) (Sherry 5600LP 6SPC)**

I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! I remove all six of my Speed Counters in order to grant my Fleur de Chevalier with 1200 more attack points to finish this duel." Sherry stated.

**(Sherry 5600LP 0SPC)**

Fleur de Chevalier began to glow. (Atk: 3900)

"Now, attack Madam Zoey directly!" Sherry ordered.

Fleur de Chevalier leapt into the air once more.

"I activate Mirror Force." Zoey cried. "Destroying your Fleur de Chevalier."

"Silly girl. Fleur de Chevalier can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap once per turn and destroy it." Sherry interrupted.

Mirror Force shattered along with all of Zoey's chances of winning the duel. Fleur de Chevalier continued downward, slashing Zoey full force, the blonde screaming in pain as her life points ceased to exist.

**(Zoey 0LP 2SPC) (Sherry 5600LP 0SPC)**

Zoey's Duel Runner skidded to a stop, the engine pouring steam and the word LOSER flashed across the screen in bright letters. Sherry continued forward before stopping as well. Fleur de Chevalier nodded to her before vanishing from the field altogether.

"I can't believe I lost." Zoey pounded her fist into the runner's seat. "I guess I'm not the best female Turbo duelist."

"Maybe not," Sherry said from behind her. "But you do have some major skill."

"You still had over half your life points left, how was that good on my part at all?" Zoey whined.

"I got a lucky draw is all. And besides, I've been seriously training Turbo dueling for years now. I've had much more practice." the French woman answered.

"Yeah, I guess I've only dueled a couple Turbo duels in my life. I still don't know what I'm doing completely." Zoey said. "And neither do my friends."

"Here, take these. I don't want to see another Normal Spell card in that Turbo Deck of your's." Sherry handed Zoey two cards as Westin and Andre caught up.

Zoey looked down at Speed Spell - Foolish Burial and Speed Spell - Silver Contrails.

"You're just giving these to me?" Zoey asked. "Why?"

"I don't need them. They don't go well with my deck, but they suit you much better." Sherry smiled. "If you say that you three aren't that great at Turbo Duels, might I suggest you enter the Battle City II tournament."

"What's that?" Westin asked.

"It's another tournament going on right after the World Riding Grand Prix. It's a ground duel only tournament, just like the good old days. But you won't see me entering, I've got some unfinished business to do." Sherry looked away.

"We'll keep that in mind." Andre said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I must be going. It's getting dark and I need to rest up for what's ahead." Sherry answered before placing her helmet back on her head.

"We'll duel again someday Zoey, and I want a good duel." Sherry gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it Sherry." Zoey smiled as the French woman sped off into the sunset.

* * *

Fleur Synchron

LIGHT/ Machine/ Tuner/ Effect/ Level 2/ Atk: 400 Def: 200

If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal monster from your hand.

Fleur de Chevalier

LIGHT/ Warrior Synchro/ Effect/ Level 8/ Atk: 2700 Def: 2300

Fleur Synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once during either players turn, you can negate the activation and effect of of 1 of your opponent's Spell or Trap cards and destroy it.

Sacred Knight Shield-Bearer

LIGHT/ Warrior/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: ? Def: 1300

Activate by removing 1 Sacred Knight monster in your Graveyard from play. Draw 1 card.

Sacred Knight Spear-Beared

LIGHT/ Warrior/ Effect/ Level 2/ Atk: 800 Def: 400

By sending this card to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your deck to your hand.

Swift Horse of the Floral Knights

WIND/ Beast/ Effect/ Level 3/ Atk: 400 Def: 800

When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can draw 1 card from your deck.

Centaurumina

LIGHT/ Beast-Warrior/ Effect/ Level 6/ Atk: 2200 Def: 1600

Swift Horse of the Floral Knight + Sacred Knight Spear-Bearer

Once per turn, during your turn only, you can negate the activation and the effect of your opponent's Trap card and place it face down again.

Apprentice Knight

LIGHT/ Warrior/ Normal/ Level 2/ Atk: 1000 Def: 1000

(The above 7 cards were used by Sherry Leblanc in episodes 71/72 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Speed Spell - Count Up

Normal Spell Card

Activate when your Speed Counters are 2 or higher. Send any number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Gain 2 Speed Counters for each card sent to the graveyard by this effect.

(The above card was used by Officer Trudge in episode 65 of Yugioh 5ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Speed Spell - High Speed Crash

Normal Spell Card

Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 card on the field.

( The above card was used by Yusei Fudo in episode 72 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Speed Spell - Speed Energy

Normal Spell Card

Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Increase the attack on 1 monster you control by the number of Speed Counters you have x 200

(The above card was used by Yusei Fudo in episode 74 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Liberty Release

Normal Trap Card

Activate when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Return all monsters on the field to their owner's decks.

(The above card was used by Sherry Leblanc in episodes 71/72 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

* * *

**Whew, so, how was it? That was a rather short duel but it was, in my defense, my first Turbo Duel I was written. I really enjoy Sherry's cards and I wanted to show them off. I don't think I followed her character that well to the anime but that is what my disclaimer was for. So, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Character Spotlight: Zoey ?????????**

Zoey was born to a pair of Pro Duelists in New Domino City. Her parents were rather old at the time of her birth but they still loved her dearly. They were forced to constantly leave her alone in their mansion with her nannies because they were out hitting the Pro Circuit. They were so frequently gone that Zoey soon gave up hope of ever having a family. In spite of it all, she inherited her mother's deck with a few tweaks of her personality. Zoey ran away at the age of 15 to the Satellite, feeling that she was getting nowhere with her life by having everything thrust at her. She soon met Westin and Andre and from then on the story is obvious. Zoey can be a bit stubborn and hot-headed at times, but she cares deeply for her friends and would do anything to protect them.

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **The trio head over to their old pal Doug's. However, their old friend's feelings aren't mutual. So, Andre engages in a duel to convince him that he wasn't abandoned after all.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 6: True Friends**


	6. True Friends

**Chapter 6: True Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh of any sort.**

Andre and Zoey sped past several cafes and diners in the Daimon Area of New Domino City. Westin was still clung to the back of Andre's runner, holding himself from throwing up. The trio stopped near an alcove to get something to drink. Andre stepped off his runner and walked over to a small street cart selling bottled water.

"I'd like three bottles please." he said to the plump man at the cooler.

"No problem sonny." the man reached in a retrieved three bottles of water.

Andre took the bottles and paid the man before noticing a newspaper clung to the cart. He stooped and plucked it from the edge.

"Hey Andre, any day now." Zoey checked her watch as she and Westin waited impatiently.

Andre ignored her and scanned the front page. The caption read: **Model Misty Tredwell Found Petrified near Outskirts of New Domino.**

"Guys, you need to take a look at this." Andre walked towards his friends as he continued to read the article closely.

"What is it?" Westin said as he snatched the paper from Andre's hands. "Misty Tredwell was found late last night by Sector Security in the outskirts of New Domino near the Facility." he read. "Ms. Tredwell is alive but sustained a few minor injuries. All her vitals are running smoothly, however, she has yet to mumble a word. Sector Security will release a statement once more is known."

"I can't believe it." Zoey said, fishing out Misty's id card from her pocket. "We picked this up yesterday before we went in to find you."

Westin took the card from her. "I heard she was supposed to come and give a speech or something, but that's all I knew."

"It was just lying on the ground across the street. We figured she must have dropped it or something. Looks like she was attacked." Andre said.

"Yeah, it says here that she was wearing a duel disk, meaning she must have dueled someone for this such thing to happen." Westin said looking down at the burn marking on his forearm. "My guess is her opponent had been a Psychic Duelist like Julian. Those injuries don't look self-inflicted anyway."

"You really think so?" Zoey asked.

Westin nodded. "Yeah, unfortunatly. This means we have a hostile person running around New Domino."

"Sounds like our childhood all over again." Andre said.

* * *

"Is this the place Zoe?" Westin asked from the back of Andre's Duel Runner.

The trio had now pulled up to a small garage and body shop in the Daimon Area. Countless thugs were roaming the streets. The shop looked as if it hadn't been used in years and was spray painted with graffiti.

Zoey threw off her helmet. "This is the place." She scanned the perimeter. "Or so I've been told.

Westin and Andre pulled of their helmets also and the trio wheeled the two runners up to the garage door. Andre tapped on the door three times before it sprang to sudden life. The three stepped back as the door squeaked and groaned before coming to a stop.

"I guess that means we can go in?" Zoey questioned.

"I suppose so." Andre wheeled his Duel Runner towards the empty garage.

"Okay then." Zoey followed suit. "Come on Westin."

"Right." Westin came in soon after.

As Westin crossed over into the garage, the doors began to squeal shut once more.

"Wait." Westin sprinted for the opening but was too late as the door fully closed with a resounding thud.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked as the trio was trapped in sudden darkness.

Suddenly, the lights flickered to life and a man about their age stood near the garage doors. His hair was spiked in a rocker fashion. Next to him was a black and silver Duel Runner.

"What do you three want?" he spat the words as if in disgust.

"We need your help Doug." Andre said.

"Why should I help you guys?" Doug spat once more.

"Because we're your friends." Zoey stepped forward. "Do you not remember us?"

"I should be the one asking you three that question." Doug said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Westin asked.

"After you went and got yourself locked up, little Andre and Zoey here only cared about getting you out. They didn't care for their sick friend Doug who happened to be sufferring from a spider bite. You know I lost my memory for three days! You know I came out of it just in time to hear that they had gone off to New Domino to find you and had decided to leave me behind." Doug vented. "I trusted all of you, and got nothing in return. Nothing! I would help you guys out with dueling and riding a everything. We used to be such good friends. I just don't get it."

Zoey had tears running down her eyes from Doug's speech. "We didn't do it on purpose." she sobbed. "You know the pipeline is open for only a little while. You just vanished and Andre and I had nothing else to do so we just left. We had no choice."

"In other words, you chose Westin over me?" Doug said. "Is that it? I think it is."

"That's not true Doug and you know it!" Andre shouted.

"Whatever, spare me the lies." Doug turned.

"Duel me." Andre said quietly.

Doug turned back. "What did you say?"

"I said duel me. It's the only way to remind you that we are your friends. Maybe if you see some of the strategies you helped me with, you will remember how great our friendship was." Andre said.

"Fine, but if I win, the three of you leave and don't bother coming back." Doug proposed.

"Agreed." Andre nodded.

Doug stared at Andre for a moment before breaking away. "Fine." He sulked over to his Duel Runner and disengaged the Duel Disk.

Andre did the same before they faced eachother in the empty garage with Westin and Zoey standing behind Andre.

"Let's Duel!" they shouted in unison as they each drew five cards.

**Andre 8000LP/ Doug 8000LP**

"I'll make the first move." Andre said as he drew. "I think I'm going to start with my usual. I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode."

The dragon appeared with a howl. (Atk: 1400)

"Next I'll play a card face down and end my turn." The card flashed to life at Andre's feet.

"It's my turn. Draw." Doug drew violently. "I summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode."

The army of goblins appeared. Each wore his own set of battle armor and carried a club. (Atk: 2300)

"Now, Goblin Attack Force, attack Masked Dragon." Doug shouted.

The group of Goblins trudged forward and clubbed Masked Dragon repeatedly. The latter howled in pain before shattering.

**(Andre 7100LP)**

"Since my Masked Dragon was destroyed, I can Special Summon on dragon from my deck with 1500 attack points or less. And I choose my second Masked Dragon!" Andre countered.

Andre's second Masked Dragon formed just as the first one had. (Atk: 1400)

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Doug said as his card appeared.

The goblins all knelt and crossed their arms in unison. (Def: 0)

"Now's a better time than ever, I activate my Trap called Dragon's Rage. Each time one of my Dragons attacks one of your defense position monsters, the difference is inflicted to you as damage." Andre said as the card lifted up.

"Anything else?" Doug asked angrily.

"You'll have to wait and see." Andre smirked as he drew his next card.

The card he drew was Debris Dragon, a card that had meant a lot to Andre and Doug three years ago in the Satellite.

"This is for your own good Doug. I summon Debris Dragon." Andre placed the card on his Duel Disk.

A scale model version of Stardust Dragon appeared with a roar. It's sapphire scales shone brightly, illuminating the small garage. (Atk: 1000)

"Now, I think I'm going to give Masked Dragon a little tune-up." Andre said. "I tune Debris Dragon and Masked Dragon together in order to Synchro Summon..."

Debris Dragon shattered into four glowing stars that formed a Synchro Gate which Masked Dragon flew into. A lustrous flash illuminated the garage once more.

"_The hammer of power strikes blows of vengeance. Show the world your strength! Synchro Summon! Fly, Exploder Dragonwing!"_

Exploder Dragonwing descended from the Synchro Summon, glowing in pure radiant energy. It's dark scales glistening in spite of their color. (Atk: 2400)

"I haven't seen Exploder Dragonwing in quite some time." Doug stared up at the dragon in amazement.

"Too bad your reunion will be cut short, attack Goblin Attack Force!" Andre cried.

Exploder Dragonwing reared back and launched a stream of purple energy from it's maw, shattering the goblins on impact. Doug covered himself with his arms before being slammed backwards into the wall.

**(Doug 5700)**

"I place one card face down as well and end my turn." Andre did so without a glance at Doug.

**Andre 7100LP / Doug 5700LP**

"I draw." Doug yelled, doing so. "I'm going to activate my Trap, Final Attack Orders! All face up monsters on the field must be in attack position at all times. No more negative effects of my goblins now."

"We'll see Doug." Andre gritted his teeth.

"Yes we will. Next, I'm going to summon my Giant Orc in attack mode." Doug shouted.

A giant, pallid ogre appeared before Doug. It carried a club and wore a simple loincloth. (Atk: 2200)

"Next, I activate Double Summon. And I'll use it's effect to Normal Summon Goblin Calligrapher." Doug continued.

A small, violet goblin appeared. He held a piece of parchment and a paint brush. (Atk: 400)

"What are you going to do with him?" Andre asked.

"Just this. I activate Natural Tune. I can take one Normal monster and count him as a Tuner monster for this turn. So, you're not the only one with a powerful monster Andre, I'll show you what I've learned from being on my own. I tune Goblin Calligrapher to Giant Orc in order to Synchro Summon..." Doug chanted.

Goblin Calligrapher shattered into a single glowing star that formed a Synchro Gate which Giant Orc leapt into. A second bright flashed appeared.

"_Lead your troops into battle, take your foe full force! Synchro Summon! Attack, Goblin Sergeant!"_

A large green goblin landed with a tremor. He stood. He wore sunglasses, his large teeth protruding from his lower jaw. He wore full combat clothing and held a larger club than any of the other goblins seen so far. (Atk: 3000)

"What's that thing?" Westin questioned from the sideline.

Doug turned. "Oh, just a little thing I picked up after the three of you abandoned me. He's what got me through it you know."

"Doug, I'm sorry if you feel that way but we didn't abandon you. I swear." Zoey attempted to reason with him.

"Save it. Goblin Sergeant, attack Exploder Dragonwing now!" Doug pointed at the dragon.

Goblin Sergeant drew his club and leapt at the dragon with a fierce battle cry. He swung the club down, bashing Exploder Dragonwing full force in the head. The latter shattered after a groan of pain.

**(Andre 6500)**

"That's it from me. Oh, and normally my Goblin Sergeant would have to take the defensive path after he attacks, but don't forget Final Attack Orders." Doug smiled.

"Trust me, I haven't." Andre said as he drew.

"I Set one monster and place another three cards face down and end my turn."

"That's it? If you want to lose so badly then I guess you will. I draw." Doug drew. "I'm going to bust out another of my powerhouses, I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force."

The troops of Goblins appeared. These goblins were identical to Golbin Attack Force except for the fact that they each wore upgraded armor. (Atk: 2200)

"Did I forget to mention my Goblin Sergeant's special ability? Once per turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for each card in my Graveyard with "Goblin" in it's card name or Giant Orc. And I count three, so, take this backstabber!" Doug laughed.

**(Andre 5000)**

"Now, Goblin Elite Attack Force, attack his face down monster." Doug cried.

The troop of well-trained goblins sprinted forward, raising their swords. They slashed downward, shattering the Set third copy of Masked Dragon.

"Not that card again." Doug shouted.

"I Special Summon Dread Dragon." Andre shouted.

A medium-size dragon appeared. (Atk: 1400)

"Oh well, I'll win soon anyway, Goblin Sergeant, attack that Dread Dragon." Doug shouted.

"I activate Doble Passe!" Andre interrupted. "I take a direct attack and you take damage equal to my Dread Dragon's attack."

Both teens braced themselves as silver beams of energy struck them.

**Andre 2000LP / Doug 4500LP**

"Will you just give up already?" Doug screamed, his fists balled.

"Not until you see that I'm telling the truth." Andre answered. "I activate Dust Tornado, destroying your Final Attack Orders."

"What! No!" Doug vented.

Goblin Sergeant and Goblin Elite Attack Force took knees and crossed their arms. (Def: 0) (Def: 1500)

"I guess that's my turn." Doug said, looking down.

"I go." Andre drew.

A small cry echoed in Andre's head.

_Is that you Petit Dragon?_

He looked at the Petit Dragon he had drawn.

_We'll end this together, and get Doug on our side again._

A cry of agreement followed suit.

"I activate Immortal Dragon, reviving Exploder Dragonwing." Andre's Trap card flipped up.

Exploder Dragonwing appeared with a roar. (Atk: 2400)

"Now I'm going to summon a little guy you'll remember. I summon Petit Dragon."

The small dragon appeared next to his master. (Atk: 600)

"Petit Dragon?" Doug stared at the monster. "I can't believe you still use him."

"He has a special place in my heart. I use him to represent out friendship." Andre said quietly.

Westin and Zoey stood in silence.

* * *

_The boy sat on the bench in downtown Satellite, looking down at the Petit Dragon card in his hands._ _He brushed the dirt off his new discovery and was about to put it in his pocket when another boy his age walked over._

"_Hey, what's that card?" _

"_I just found it lying here. Isn't it cool?" the original boy answered._

"_Wow, sure is." the new boy's eyes sparkled as he inspected Petit Dragon. "I've always wanted a Dragon card of my own."_

_The boy on the bench took the card back and was about to put it in his pocket before thinking._

"_Here." he handed the card back to the boy._

"_You're just giving him to me?"_

"_Yeah, I already have a deck, these really cool Goblins. Besides, I think he belongs with you better anyway."_

"_Wow, thanks so much."_

"_You're welcome."_

* * *

"Andre..." Doug spoke quietly.

"Next I tune my Dread Dragon to my Exploder Dragonwing and Petit Dragon in order to Synchro Summon..." Andre screamed.

Dread Dragon shattered into two glowing stars that formed into a Synchro Gate. Exploder Dragonwing flew in first, followed by Petit Dragon. A flash blinded the foursome.

"_A trio of fury has risen to destroy. Leave nothing intact. Synchro Summon, the almighty beast, Trident Dragion!" _

The three-headed beast rose in front of Andre, towering over Goblin Sergeant and Goblin Elite Attack Force. (Atk: 3000)

"Andre. I....." Doug continued to look down.

"I destroy Doble Passe to grant my Dragion an additional attack this turn, and now I activate Synchro Strike, giving him 500 more attack points for each monster used to Synchro Summon him."

Silhouettes of Exploder Dragonwing, Dread Dragon, and Petit Dragon all contacted with Trident Dragion, increasing his attack power. (Atk: 4500)

"Since Dragon's Rage is still on the field, you take Piercing damage, so, Trident Dragion, attack Goblin Elite Attack Force!" Andre screamed.

Trident Dragion unleashed a torrent of flames for it's first attack. Goblin Elite Attack Force shattered, melting to nothing in seconds as Doug fell to one knee.

**(Doug 1500)**

Doug stood again. "Andre, I'm sorry."

"What?" Andre stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just that three years can take it's toll. And I got really lonely without my friends." He said the latter while looking at Westin and Zoey as well.

"Petit Dragon reminded me of out friendship, just like you said. I can't throw that away over one grudge. I just can't."

"Oh, Doug." Zoey said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

Westin comforted her, smiling.

"So, attack, finish this. I don't want to fight anymore." Doug looked away.

"Okay Doug...." Andre complied. "Trident Dragion, attack Goblin Sergeant now!"

Trident Dragion's middle head reared back and unleashed a second torrent of flames which engulfed the goblin in seconds. Goblin Sergeant howled in pain before shattering. The blast sent Doug sprawling backwards.

**Andre 2000LP / Doug 0LP**

Trident Dragion and Dragon's Roar faded as Andre rushed over to help Doug to his feet. Westin and Zoey were right behind him.

"Are you alright?" Andre said, grabbing Doug's hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Doug said, laughing. "Man did you get stronger."

"Well, maybe." Andre blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What about that Goblin Sergeant, that's one tough monster there." Westin said.

"Yeah, It's been a while since we've dueled hasn't it." Doug laughed again. "I'm sorry for all the trouble.

"There's no trouble." Zoey said, wiping away a tear.

"That's good, so, what did you guys say you needed my help for?" Doug asked.

"We need to get Westin's Duel Runner out of impound." Andre answered.

"Hmmm." Doug stroked his chin. "I can get it for you."

"What?" When?" Westin asked.

"In about two hours actually." Doug answered, placing his helmet on his head. "Just wait here."

He hopped on his Duel Runner, and sped out the door.

* * *

**Okay, this was by far my favorite chapter to write yet. I really like Doug. So, thanks Psychid for allowing me to write about him. And I hope I did your character justice.**

**Character Profile: Doug Warrenson**

Doug grew up in the Satellite just like Westin and Andre. He was the boy who found Petit Dragon before giving it to Andre. Doug never really had a troubled past like the other three. He simply felt like he was being caged in and had to get out to see the city. He would have been more active in crime with the trio if it weren't for his parents always trying to set a curfew for him, citing the Satellite as "dangerous", which is a massive understatement. After his friends left in pursuit of Westin, Doug packed up a few months later and started his own garage in the Daimon Area, making decent money.

Dread Dragon

Dragon/ FIRE/ Effect/ Level 2/ Tuner

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add a level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from your deck to your hand.

(Dread Dragon will be released in Shining Darkness in America in May)

Doble Passe

Continuous Trap Card

Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Make the attack a direct attack. Your opponent takes damage equal to the attack of the target monster.

(Doble Passe was used by Alexis Rhodes in Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Goblin Sergeant

Fiend/ DARK/ Effect/ Level 5/ Synchro/ Atk: 3000 Def: 0

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for every card in you Graveyard with "Goblin" in it's card name or is Giant Orc. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This cards battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn except by a card effect.

(Goblin Sergeant is my own creation and creative credit must go to me. Just P.M. me if you want to use any of my cards.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Alicia visits the New Domino Primate House in hopes of coming face-to-face with someone she feels deserves the wrath of her ability.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 7: Monkey See, Monkey Duel**


	7. Monkey See, Monkey Duel

**Chapter 7: Monkey See, Monkey Duel**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Also, Battle City II has been changed to the Battleground Cup.)**

"So, this is the place?" Alicia stood outside the wire-gate fence of the New Domino City Zoo. "It shouldn't be too hard to find this monkey man."

"That's right my darling." "Sayer" spoke from her left. "Revenge is the key. You're going to trounce this loser and look beautiful non-the-less."

Alicia blushed, her face warming up. "Do you really think so?"

The entity faced her. "I know so." He reached out and cupped her face similar to how Misty had done it.

"I'll win for sure." Alicia smiled.

"Hey, kid! The zoo's closed, it's after hours."

Alicia and the entity turned to see a short man in his mid-forties wearing a Zoo Security jacket coming towards them with a flashlight.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shook the flashlight in her face. "The zoo is closed, except for the animal care givers. They stay a few hours every night."

"What should I do?" Alicia looked at "Sayer" once more.

All the entity did was give a slight nod.

She turned back. "Where is the Primate House?"

"Primate House? Why would you need to know that?" the man answered.

"Because that's what I came to see, but I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow. But it would be a big help if you could tell me now so I don't get lost on my next visit." Alicia crooned.

"Well," the man rubbed the back of his head. "It's on the west side of the zoo."

Alicia's slight smile turned to a wicked grin. "Thanks."

"Um.... you're welcome." the guard began to slowly back away.

"What's the hurry? If there's one thing I learned from you Sayer, that's this!" Alicia whipped out a Hinotama Spell card from her pocket and activated it.

The security guard screamed in terror and sprinted backwards. An orb of crackling flames danced above Alicia's head before she willed it forward, the orb slamming into the guard and sending him crashing to a stop amidst some rose bushes near the end of the gate walkway. Alicia turned back, only quickly noticing the smoke rising up from the corpse.

"That's excellent." "Sayer" smiled.

Alicia blushed once more, feeling no remorse. "Thanks."

* * *

"Tiki, Riki, come here you goofballs!" The tanned man in simple park ranger clothes laughed as two small chimpanzees raced towards him.

"Woah." he cried as the two chimps tackled him to the ground of their small exhibit. "How are you two?" He sat up slowly.

The chimps squealed with happiness as their handler scratched them. The three looked like a pair of longtime friends.

"I hate it when they only let me in here after hours. You guys must hate being cooped up in this cage all day?"

The chimps nodded to the best of their ability.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. Someday, I'll get a license and bring you home with me." the man reassured the beasts.

The door to the Primate House opened and the man and the two chimps looked out from the bars. "Who's there?"

The man stood and walked from Tiki and Riki's cage. "Sorry guys, but I have to lock you in for a second." With that, he locked the door.

The man made his way to the lobby which was adorned with several childish images of monkeys among other animals. Near the front door was a teenage girl wearing a duel disk. She looked extremely angry.

"Are you Devack?" she pointed a polished finger.

"Yes, and what does who I am have to do with you?" the man called Devack answered.

"So, it was you who was once a Dark Signer, you who almost destroyed the Satellite, and you who helped take my poor Sayer away from he!" She lamented with tears beginning to stain her clothes.

Devack held up his hands in defense. "Look, I was told of what I did. And I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything I may have done."

"Don't lie to me! You're pathetic. You targeted an eleven-year-old girl and almost sent her eleven-year-old brother to the Netherworld. You're a monster just as much as these foul beasts you call you're friends." Alicia screamed.

"Hey!" Devack screamed back. "How do you know so much about me? And these animals aren't foul beasts. They are my friends and that's why I built such a strong deck after them."

"Oh really now? Then care to test those strong cards against mine?" Alicia suddenly seemed more determined than angry, activating her duel disk.

"Why not, but when I win, you have to leave." Devack walked backwards to retrieve his duel disk from his bag.

"Whatever." Alicia spat.

Devack reached into his bag and pulled out his duel disk. He looked up to see Tiki and Riki leaning against the bars of their cage, watching in awe.

"Don't worry guys." Devack said. "I'll win quickly and then she'll be on her way."

The two howled in happiness once more.

Devack activated his duel disk and stood across from Alicia in the lobby.

"Duel!" they screamed in unison.

**Alicia 8000LP / Devack 8000LP**

"Ladies first." Devack said sarcastically.

"What a gentleman." Alicia drew. "Of course, that was quite the opposite. I set one monster and place one card face down."

"I go." Devack drew quickly as Tiki and Riki howled in the background. "I think I'm going to activate my Field Spell known as Mausoleum of the Emporer."

The Primate House lobby suddenly changed into a large tower as the two duelists stood at it's walkway overlooking several terra cotta soldiers at the bottom.

"I'm going to sacrifice 2000 of my life points in order to summon my Ancient Crimson Ape!" Devack cried as he knelt in pain.

**(Devack 6000LP)**

A large crimson ape appeared in front of him. It carried a rapier in one hand and a sack in the other. It beat its chest as Tiki and Riki howled from behind. (Atk: 2600)

"Now, I equip my ape with Big Bang Shot, granting him the piercing ability." Devack continued.

Ancient Crimson Ape continued to beat it's chest as it's attack points rose. (Atk: 3000)

"Now, trample her face down monster."

Ancient Crimson Ape leapt forward and drove it's rapier through Alicia's Set monster. A woman clad in blue clothing and holding a staff appeared briefly before shattering. (Def: 1200) Alicia screamed as she was thrown back into the invisible doors of the lobby.

**(Alicia 6200)**

She rose to her feet. "Are you done yet? Fortune Lady Water won't have been destroyed in vain"

"Actually, yes, it's you're move." Devack smiled as Alicia drew violently.

"I summon my Fortune Lady Dark by paying 1000 life points." she groaned as she lost the points.

**(Alicia 5200)**

A woman clad in a dark dress appeared. She carried a staff just as the first one had. (Atk: 2000)

"What's with her attack points?" Devack seemed puzzled.

'They gain attack points according to their level, and this one in particular gets 400 attack points for every one of her five levels. Also, they each grow one level during my Standby Phase." Alicia answered coldly.

"I see, continue."

"As I was saying, next I activate Megamorph on your Ancient Crimson Ape." Alicia continued.

Ancient Crimson Ape howled in rage as it's strength lowered. (Atk: 1500)

"Now, Fortune Lady Dark, destroy his ape." Alicia pointed.

Fortune Lady Dark reared back and unleashed a dark sprial on energy from her staff, obliterating the ape in quick time. Devack covered himself from the blast.

**(Devack 5500)**

"So, Fortune Lady Dark has a pretty nifty ability. When she destroys one of your monster by battle, I can special summon one "Fortune Lady" monster from my graveyard, like Fortune Lady Water!" Alicia cried.

Fortune Lady Water reappeared with a shout. (Atk: 1200)

"And, when she's special summoned this way, I get to draw two cards." Alicia said while drawing.

"Now, Fortune Lady Water, attack this pitiful human-being directly!" Alicia spat.

Fortune Lady Water released a jet of spiraling water from her staff, the water slamming into Devack and knocking him to the ground.

**(Devack 4300)**

"And that's it from me." Alicia smiled as if she wasn't in a clear rage.

Devack clenched his teeth. "Don't test me girl! I draw!"

"Anything good monkey man?"

"Yeah, I summon Ape Fighter at the cost of 1000 life points." Devack answered.

**(Devack 3300)**

A battle-ready ape appeared adorned in a helmet-shaped hat and pants. (Atk: 1900)

"Ape Fighter, take out her Fortune Lady Water!" Devack commanded.

Ape Fighter leapt into the air and came down fast, slamming it's fists into Fortune Lady Water's abdomen, shattering the monster.

**(Alicia 4500)**

"When Ape Fighter destroys one of your monsters in battle, it gains 400 attack points." Devack smiled.

Ape Fighter beat it's chest just as Ancient Crimson Ape had. (Atk: 2300)

"Is that it?" Alicia spat.

"Patience, yes, that's it." Devack toyed with Alicia, setting the girl off.

"You don't understand do you? I'm here to dispose of you like your little posse of Dark Signers did to my sweet Sayer!"

"Wait, so you were the one who hurt Misty?" Devack's eyes widened in shock.

Alicia tilted her head back in laughter. "It took you that long to figure it out? Yes, I defeated Misty, and that bitch deserved what I gave her!"

"Don't say that! Misty was just like me! We weren't really given much choice. Besides, we can't remember what happened." Devack clenched his fists this time.

"Regardless of whether or not you remember, that doesn't change what you did, or your punishment." Alicia screamed before drawing quickly. "I summon Fortune Lady Wind."

Another girl appeared. This time, she wore green clothing. (Atk: 900)

"Also, my Fortune Lady Dark has grown a level, increasing her attack." Alicia continued.

Fortune Lady Dark cried with joy as she increased in power. (Atk: 2400)

"Fortune Lady Dark, destroy his Ape Fighter!" Alicia screamed.

Fortune Lady Dark released a second spiral of dark energy from her staff, shattering Ape Fighter on impact.

**(Devack 3200)**

"Fortune Lady Wind, show him the real hurt!"

Fortune Lady Wind released a gust of spiraling wind from her staff, knocking Devack backwards a few feet.

**(Devack 2300)**

"Let's see what the former Dark Signer can do to get himself out of this one." Alicia folded her arms.

"I will. Draw!" Devack drew. "I summon my Ape Magician."

A small ape clad in a cloak appeared. He carried a staff resembling the Fortune Ladies'. (Atk: 800)

"I discard one card to activate his ability, allowing me to take control of one of your monsters." Devack shouted.

He discarded a card and Fortune Lady Dark suddenly vanished and reappeared next to Ape Magician.

"Now, Fortune Lady Dark, destroy Fortune Lady Wind." Devack ordered.

Fortune Lady Dark released the same spiral of black energy as before, but this time destroying one of her sister. Fortune Lady Wind shattered with a scream.

**(Alicia 2900)**

"How about that taste of your own medicine?" Devack laughed.

"You won't be laughing much longer." Alicia cried. "I draw."

"I activate Snatch Steal, taking back control of my Fortune Lady Dark."

Fortune Lady Dark vanished and reappeared back on Alicia's side of the field.

"Now, Fortune Lady Dark, destroy that pathetic Ape Magician!" Alicia spat.

Fortune Lady Dark was once again the destructor as Ape Magician shattered.

**(Devack 800)**

"Make your final move." Alicia spat once more.

Devack drew in silence as his life points increased due to Snatch Steal.

**(Devack 1800)**

"I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Ape Fighter." Devack proclaimed.

The ape appeared with a howl as Tiki and Riki howled with enjoyment. (Atk: 1900)

**(Devack 1000)**

"Next, I summon Dark Tinker."

The tuner monster appeared. (Atk: 1000)

"Now, I tune my Ape Fighter with my Dark Tinker in order to Synchro Summon...."

Dark Tinker split into two glowing stars that formed a Synchro Gate in which Ape Fighter leapt into. A bright flash illuminated the two duelists as well as the terra cotta statues below.

"_Extreme magic and primal fury merge to create an image of power. Synchro Summon, my friend, Zeman the Ape King!"_

A large ape garbed in a yellow and violet cloak appeared. He carried the infamous Minus Staff. (Atk: 2500)

"Now, I activate Black Pendant on my Zeman." Devack cried.

A small black pendant appeared around Zeman the Ape King's neck. (Atk: 3000)

"Attack and destroy her Fortune Lady Dark!"

Zeman released a stronger force of dark energy than Fortune Lady Dark, the latter screaming in pain as she finally shattered.

**(Alicia 1400)**

"Now, it's time to see if you have what it takes, not me." Devack proclaimed once more.

"Whatever, you're still going to see the shadows soon enough." Alicia drew.

"I activate the effect of your field spell to summon out my Fortune Lady Earth."

**(Alicia 400)**

The final of Alicia's Fortune Ladies appeared. She was dressed in brown garmets and wore glasses similar to Carly Carmine's. (Atk: 2400)

"It's still not stronger. One attack from Zeman and you lose this duel girl." Devack seemed confident with his words.

"No, I've been drawing cards this entire duel and hardly using much, and I've got just the two cards I need right here. I activate two Time Passage Spell Cards! These cards allow me to increase the level on one of my Fortune Lady monster by three until the end of my turn. This means that, since I activated two, my Fortune Lady Earth gains six levels, as well as a power boost."

"What, no!" Devack screamed.

Fortune Lady Earth began to glow. (Atk: 4800 Lvl: 12)

"Now, Fortune Lady Earth, attack his monster and destroy him!" Alicia screamed with anger and pain.

Fortune Lady Earth released several spikes from the ground, two catching Zeman the Ape King and impaling him, shattering him and Devack's life points.

Devack was driven backwards by the blast. He slammed into Tiki and Riki's cage door, busting it off it's hinges. He came to a stop, unconscious between his two ape friends.

**Alicia 400LP / Devack 0LP**

The field returned to that of the lobby and Fortune Lady Earth faded to nothing as Alicia made her way to Devack's prone form.

"You shouldn't have resisted, now it's time." She knelt in front of him, pricking her finger on his forehead.

The small dot appeared on his forehead just as it had Misty's. Alicia stood and turned, only to be facing Tiki and Riki. The chimps had understood what had happened to Devack.

"Get lost you disgusting monsters!"

The two chimpanzees howled and charged Alicia just as she withdrew Hinotama from her pocket.

* * *

Inside the Dark Signers' previous layer sat a group of four young people.

"Who's going to be her next target?" a female asked.

A male across from her answered. "Krystal, they just come as I see fit, maybe she'll travel to Crashtown, or go pay that Tower of Power a visit. Pah, he's not so tough."

"I don't see why you're wasting your time and ability controlling the mind of a depressed teenage girl. We've got bigger things to worry about Darius." a second male seated next to Krystal interrupted.

"That may be true, but this teenage girl is in such a fragile state of mind that I just can't help myself. Before long, she's going to wish Sayer was still controlling her." Darius said.

"Quiet." An African-American man at the head of the table shouted. "I won't hear of this any longer. If we want to achieve this greatness we've been after, then we can't be wasting our time. We have to begin training for the Battleground Cup. Our powers aren't fully developed yet."

"Your right Edmund." Krystal looked across the table at Darius. "That's my thought exactly.

"Brigham, go and get the cards I need." Edmund said.

The man next to Krystal stood and exited to the left, returning a few seconds later spreading seven cards across the table.

"These didn't take long to find, considering every trashy duelist in the Satellite owns at least one of them nowadays. I can't believe the background on these babies." Brigham laughed.

"Exactly, and my intention is to use our new gifts with these cards and see what happens. But first, we need to find some pathetic duelists to practice on." Edmund continued.

Brigham reached forward and plucked one from the middle. "This one used to belong to a Mister Julian Mikuro if I remember correctly. That kid who killed his girlfriend at the Legacy of Champions?"

"That's correct, he was also the one who aided the Signers in taking down the Dark Signers two years ago. Don't be so quick to judge." Edmund informed him.

"Regardless, this one is mine." Brigham stuffed the card in his pocket.

* * *

Ape Fighter

Effect Monster/ Atk: 1900/ Def: 1200/ Lvl: 5

This card is also treated as a Warrior-type monster. When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, it gains 400 attack points. At the end of each of your Battle Phases, if this card did not battle or an opponent's monster was not destroyed by battle, this card's attack returns to the original value.

Ape Magician

Effect Monster/ Atk: 800/ Def: 1200/ Lvl: 3

This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-type monster. Once per turn, you can discard one card to gain control of one of your opponent's monsters. You cannot change the battle position of that monster.

(The above two cards were used by Devack against Leo/Luna in episodes 47-50 of Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Westin goes out for a ride on his newly-retrieved Duel Runner thanks to Doug. However, he is soon bated into a duel with Brigham and the card he took from the seven. Westin's about to have a negative blast from the past in the form of the very creature that gave him his scar and got him locked up in the Facility.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 8: Fire at Will**


	8. Fire at Will

**Chapter 8: Fire at Will**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind.)**

Alicia cringed as she strung the bandage over her wound. _I sure hope those apes didn't have rabies._ _But still, I couldn't kill them, that's just not me. They didn't do anything. Why was it so hard to stop?_

She taped the bandage shut and stood, stuffing the excess materials back into her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Sayer?" she cried. "Where are you?"

She scanned the early morning dust for signs of her beloved companion. He was nowhere in sight.

"I guess I'll just wait for you?" she knelt, the question going unanswered. "I hate when you do this to me."

She leaned against the alleyway, holding back tears.

* * *

"Darius! I thought I told you to stop fooling with that girl!" Edmund shouted, pounding his fist into the table, causing Krystal to shriek.

Darius cringed. "Whatever."

"This is not a "whatever" matter! This is serious!"

"You don't think I know that!" Darius stood quickly, his chair slamming to the floor.

"Guys please!" Krystal stood as well. "Brigham is out testing the first spirit. Can't this wait?"

"I suppose so." Darius sat down slowly.

"Krystal's right." Edmund calmed down as well.

Darius gazed into the bowl of water sitting in front of him. Slowly, a poor image of Alicia's crying face came into view. Darius's eyes began to glow.

"_I'm back my love." _he spoke with Sayer's voice.

Alicia smiled.

* * *

"Let's see, I need these damn Flamvell cards for this? Ugh, I'd much rather use my own deck. But I guess, if I want to make this power my own, I have to embrace it."

Brigham sat in the Daimon Area on some steps near an alleyway entrance. He held out the card he took from the table as well as a previously made deck.

"Now it's time to find the right opponent."

* * *

Westin, Andre, and Zoey all watched as Doug pulled back into the garage with a Duel Runner in tow. The latter came to a stop and pulled off his helmet.

"How did you do it?" Westin shouted, running a hand across the dust-encrusted wheeler.

"Let's just say I have some friends in high places." Doug answered with a grin.

"And who would that be?" Andre asked.

"His name's Blister, and he can hack into almost anything if you ask him nicely." Doug answered.

"I see." Andre said. "Well, it's good that you had no trouble."

"Tell me about it." Doug laughed. "I had to go in at night or else I would have taken Westin's room at the Facility."

The group laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna take this baby out for a ride." Westin said.

"Right now?" Zoey asked. "But you haven't ridden in forever. You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Westin said, strapping on his helmet and flicking the vison, covering his eyes. "I'll be back in a few."

With those words, he sped off.

* * *

_Man, I forgot how great this feels!_

Westin sped through the Daimon Area, taking in the feeling of actually steering the Duel Runner. He hit a pothole and began to spin out.

"Woah, woah." he corrected quickly, regaining control.

House after house went by before Westin realized that he had been riding for an hour.

_I guess I better get back._

He pulled the Duel Runner to the side of the street and took his helmet off for a quick breathe of fresh air.

"That's some pretty good riding there." came a male voice from behind.

Westin glanced backwards to see a dirty blonde haired teen sitting on some steps.

"Thanks." Westing smiled.

"Are you serious? I was kidding. You look like you haven't rode a Duel Runner in your lifetime."

"Watch what you say to me." Westin grit his teeth.

"And what are you going to do about it? Judging by your wardrobe, I'd say your some sort of Satellite trash." the teen continued.

"I said watch it!" Westin stepped from his Duel Runner.

"I looks like I've found my first victim."

"What are you talking about?" Westin was puzzled.

"Duel me and maybe you will find out." the teen activated a duel disk on his arm.

"If that's what you want then why not, this won't take long." Westin activated his duel disk as well as both boys drew their starting hands.

"Can I get the name of my opponent?" the teen asked.

"It's Westin Nakamura, and what's yours?"

"Brigham, that's all I'm telling you."

"Whatever, Brigham." Westin continued.

"Duel!" The pair screamed.

**Westin 8000LP / Brigham 8000LP**

"I'll start." Brigham shouted as he drew. "I'm going to Set one monster and end my turn."

The reversed card appeared at his feet.

"I draw." Westin drew quickly. "I think I'm going to activate my Field Spell known as Secret Lab!"

As Westin slapped the card onto his duel disk, the sidewalk surroundings suddenly transformed into a large laboratory with hundreds of shelves covered in bottles of various liquids. A pair of tables sat on each side, also covered in countless chemicals and vials.

"Each time either of us declares an attack, we have to send a monster from our deck to our Graveyard." Westin informed his opponent.

"That's such a useless card. Your only gonna hurt yourself in the long run." Brigham chanted.

"Whatever, I summon my Nitrogeddon!" Westin continued.

A Triceratops made entirely of liquid nitrogen roared to life in front of Westin. (Atk: 1000)

"Attack his face down monster!"

Nitrogeddon roared and lowered it's head, charging forward as Westin sent Carboneddon from his deck to his graveyeard.

The reverse card flipped over to reveal a molten dragon curled up into a tight ball. (Def: 2000) Nitrogeddon made contact and bounced off as Westin's life points decreased.

**(Westin 7000)**

"That's Flamvell Guard!" Westin stated, shocked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Brigham replied.

"Nothing, I just knew someone who played Flamvells."

"Yeah, lot's of duelists do."

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Westin concluded.

"My turn now." Brigham drew. "I'm going to sacrifice my Flamvell Guard in order to Advance Summon Flamvell Commando!"

Flamvell Guard shattered into golden dust and was replaced by a large man holding a gun. His hair was made of fire and he wore armor plates covering his legs and torso. (Atk: 2200)

"Attack that Nitrogeddon." Brigham screamed.

He sent a Flamvell Dragnov to the graveyard.

Flamvell Commando pointed the gun at Nitrogeddon and it began to charge before releasing a jet of flames, incinerating the latter in seconds. Westin screamed as he fell to his knees.

**(Westin 5800)**

"Next, I activate Flamvell Commando's effect, removing from play a Fire monster with 200 defense in my graveyard from play to hit you will damage equal to it's attack points!" Brigham continued.

"I don't think so." Westin countered. "When Nitrogeddon is destroyed, he equips himself to the monster that destroyed him and that monster can't activate it's effect."

Nitrogeddon reappeared from behind Flamvell Commando, latching onto hit.

"Fine, I place one card face down. It's you more." Brigham grunted.

The reverse card appeared at his feet.

"I draw." Westin drew. "I Set one monster and end my turn."

The reversed monster appeared at his feet.

Brigham drew silently before cracking a smile. "This is what I've been waiting for."

_It's a good think I have my Retest Trap card. I'll activate it and his attack will be negated and I'll get to draw a card. _Westin thought to himself.

"I summon Flamvell Magician." Brigham continued.

A man appeared carrying a staff made completely of flames. He wore a few medallions around his neck. (Atk: 1400)

"It's time I show you the true purpose of challenging you to this duel Westin." Brigham spat excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Westin uttered.

"I tune my Flamvell Magician to my Flamvell Commando in order to Synchro Summon..." Brigham began.

Flamvell Magician rose into the air and shattered into four glowing stars which formed a four-layered Synchro Gate which Flamvell Commando leapt into. Nitrogeddon's image shattered.

"_My heart's desire shall rise once more, your feeble minds don't know what's in store. Through Spirit of Flame and dark magic alike, combine to one and end this fight! Synchro Summon, burn, Flamvell Nidhogg!" _

Westin stepped back in horror at Brigham's words. A flurry of flames engulfed the playing field, heating up the atmosphere. A spiral of flames shot upward as a dragon began to unfurl out. It's talons scratched the laboratory floor as it's head followed suit. Westin couldn't comprehend the horror and fear he was feeling as the kanji-symboled chest erupted outward last. The molten dragon roared in rage. (Atk: 3500)

"Tha...... that's, Flamvell Nidhogg." Westin tripped, falling backwards as Brigham wailed with laughter.

"Yes, it is one of the Seven Spirits. They each represent a different attribute.."

"I know that, I've dueled it before. But how?" Westin continued to stumble on his words.

"How what?"

"How did you get it from Julian?"

"Julian Mikuro? He abandoned this creature and I was there to pick up the pieces of these Spirits. They were all abandoned you know."

"That's because of the things they did!" Westin pulled up his sleeve to show the large scar draped from his shoulder to his elbow. "They are terrible."

"You haven't seen terrible yet. When Flamvell Nidhogg is Synchro Summoned, all other cards on the field are destroyed."

Flamvell Nidhogg roared and unleashed a torrent of flames, engulfing and destroying Westin's set Hydrogeddon as well as his Retest trap card. Brigham's trap card was destroyed as well. The laboratory shattered and they were back on the Daimon sidewalk.

"Unfortunately for me, I must now end my turn." Brigham said as he leaned back.

"I don't know what can stop that but I do know that I'm going to try." Westin drew quickly. "I'm going to Set another monster and end my turn."

The reversed monster appeared again.

"I draw." Brigham drew. "Flamvell Nidhogg, attack that face down monster!"

Flamvell Nidhogg reared back and unleashed a torrent of searing flames from it's maw, engulfing the reversed card before an Ankylosaurus appeared. It was made out of shimmering blue glass. (Def: 1500)

**(Westin 3800)**

"My Argoneddon can't be destroyed in battle." Westin sighed. _That sure was a close one._

"When Flamvell Nidhogg attacks but doesn't destroy your monster, his attack doubles until the End Phase. But that doesn't really matter since I'm ending my turn." Brigham said. "You won't survive another."

"I hope I can." Westin drew. _Can I bust out Chemical Dragon yet? Yes!_

"I summon Chemist in attack mode!"

A small, hunched man appeared next to Argoneddon. He held two vials of liquid in his sweaty hands. One was filled with red liquid and the other with blue. He wore a lab coat and thick horn-rimmed glasses. (Atk: 1000)

"Next, I'm going to tune my Chemist to my Argoneddon in order to Synchro Summon!"

Chemist tapped his vials of liquid together before rising into the air and dissolving into three glowing stars that formed a Synchro Gate. Argoneddon uncurled and leapt into the Synchro Gate. A bright flash illuminated the sidewalk.

"_Chemically correct and powerfully unstable, conjure forth the victory I desire. Synchro Summon, mix up the hurt, Chemical Dragon!"_

In a burst of energy, an immense dragon appeared. It was lime green in hue with yellow talons and fangs. A beaker-shaped horn sat atop it's snarling mouth. (Atk: 2200)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn, reviving my Argoneddon." Westin continued.

Argoneddon reappeared with a snarl. (Atk: 1500)

"Now, for my Chemical Dragon's effect, once per turn, I can tribute one monster with "eddon" in it's card name to have Chemical Dragon gain it's attack until the End Phase." Westin gladly stated.

Argoneddon shattered into golden dust, which Chemical Dragon absorbed. (Atk: 3700)

"Now, attack Flamvell Nidhogg!" Westin pointed at the beast that gave him his scar.

"What? Well, Flamvell Nidhogg deals damage to you equal to your monsters attack points." Brigham interrupted.

Westin screamed as he was thrown into a torrent of flames.

**(Westin 100)**

Chemical Dragon unleashed a beam of yellow energy, slamming into Flamvell Nidhogg, the latter screaming in rage as it shattered.

**(Brigham 7800)**

Westin settled to the ground, burn marks covering his entire body, clothes singed and torn.

"What happened to you?" Brigham took a cautious step back.

Westin slowly rose. "The Spirits make the duel effects real. I tried to tell you not to play it." He was on the verge of collapsing.

"If that's all they can do then I'm not impressed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought these thing would do a little more than that. From what I heard, you shouldn't even be standing here still." Brigham continued.

"You're right, they have taken lives before. Kelsey Asagi was one of those victims. I saw it on the television while I was in the Facility." Westin looked down.

"Enough of the sob story, are you done?" Brigham butted in.

"No, since there are ten cards on top of Carboneddon in my graveyard, I remove it from play to Special Summon Hyozanru from my deck." Westin announced.

A large, crystal dragon flew in with a roar. It's scales shone brightly in the mid-morning sun. (Atk: 2100)

"Attack him directly!" Westin pointed at Brigham.

Hyozanru dove at Brigham and slashed him with it's diamond wing.

**(Brigham 5700)**

"Are you done yet?" Brigham angrily spat.

"Yes, it's your go." Westin said.

Brigham drew. "I'm going to Set one monster and end my turn."

The reversed card appeared.

"I draw." Westin drew violently. "I summon Oxygeddon."

The Pterodactyl made of wind current appeared before Westin. (Atk: 1800)

"Now, Oxygeddon, attack that face down monster."

Oxygeddon flew in a slammed into the reversed card to reveal a hound made of molten rock. (Def:200) The creature shattered with a yelp.

"Now, Chemical Dragon, attack."

Chemical Dragon released the yellow energy, striking Brigham, sending him crashing to the cement.

**(Brigham 3500)**

"Hyozanru, follow your pal!"

The crystal dragon swooped and repeated it's attack of before.

**(Brigham 1400)**

The recently attacked duelist stood with a groan.

"I set two card face down and end my turn." Westin concluded.

"I draw!" Brigham angrily spat. "And look what I have here. I activate Premature Burial, reviving Flamvell Nidhogg!"

The immense dragon rose once more, spiraling flames scorching the building and sidewalks of the area. (Atk: 3500)

**(Brigham 600)**

"Since he wasn't Synchro Summoned, I can still attack. So, attack and destroy that Chemical Dragon!" Brigham shouted.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Westin countered.

A portal of matter engulfed Flamvell Nidhogg's attack, stopping it's destuction effect.

"Whatever, you can go, but it won't do you any good." Brigham ended his turn.

"I have one plan left, and it's gonna bring an end to this duel." Westin drew. "I activate my other Trap card, Wobaku, stopping me from taking any battle damage, and finally, I equip Oxygeddon with Rainbow Veil, stopping any monster it battles from using it's effect."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Oxygeddon, attack Flamvell Nidhogg!"

"Are you crazy?!" Brigham screamed.

"A little!" Westin answered.

Oxygeddon swooped and slammed into Flamvell Nidhogg, shattering in less than a second.

"And what did that do?" Brigham said. "Next turn, I can attack you and end this duel."

"Actually, when a Fire monster destroys Oxygeddon, both duelists take 800 points of damage." Westin countered.

'What? No!" Brigham said as Oxygeddon's blast sent the two flying backwards, scorching their clothes due to Flamvell Nidhogg's effect.

**Westin 0LP / Brigham 0LP**

Flamvell Nidhogg, Chemical Dragon, and Hyozanru all faded to nothing as Westin rose to his feet, groaning in pain.

"Brigham? Hey!"

The dust cleared to only reveal an empty sidewalk and several burn markings across the landscape. Nothing more. Brigham was gone.

* * *

"Brigham lost." Edmund said, still seated at the end of the table.

"And how do you know that?" Darius spat.

The door at the far end of the room burst open and Brigham trudged in. His clothes brunt and torn and his face covered in ash.

"What happened to you?" Krystal asked.

"The Spirit happened to me. And that Westin kid." Brigham spat, slamming the Flamvell deck onto the table. "I'm using a different one, I didn't lose, but I tied. Losing or drawing is not an option for me."

"What happened to your clothes?" Krystal asked yet another question.

"We were right thinking thath these cards are dangerous, I'm sure that Westin punk is hurt just as badly." Brigham answered.

"Westin huh?" Edmund crossed his arms. "It seems that we have a skilled duelist on our hands here."

"No one the Hearts of Darkness can't defeat." Darius butted in.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Edmund began to laugh.

* * *

Carboneddon

Earth/ Dinosaur/ Effect/ Lvl: 3/ Atk: 900/ Def: 600

If this card is in your graveyard and there are at least ten cards on top of it. You can remove this card from play to Special Summon one Hyozanru from your hand or deck.

(The above card was used by Bastion Misawa in episode 19 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Argoneddon

Wind/ Dinosaur/ Effect/ Lvl: 4/ Atk: 1500/ Def: 1500

Negate the effects of any card equipped to this face up card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Nitrogeddon

Water/ Dinosaur/ Effect/ Lvl: 3/ Atk: 1000/ Def: 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle, it becomes an equip card that is equipped to the monster that destroyed it. That monster cannot attack or activate it's effect.

Flamvell Nidhogg

Fire/ Synchro/ Pyro/ Effect/ Lvl: 10/ Atk: 3500/ Def: 3000

When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all other cards on the field and end your turn. When this card attacks, destroy all Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls. When this card battles, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack points of the monster it is battling. When this card attacks an opponent's monster but does not destroy it in battle, double this cards attack until the end phase. This card has piercing.

(The above three cards were created by Digidramon, author of Yugioh 5Ds: Seven Spirits as well as Spirit Legends, it's sequel. To hear all about Flamvell Nidhogg's past as well as the other six Spirits, read his fics. Trust me, they are amazing!)

Chemist

Earth/ Warrior/ Effect/ Lvl: 3/ Atk: 1000/ Def: 300

During your Draw Phase, while this card is face-up on your side of the field or in your Graveyard, you can add one Bonding - H20 or Bonding CO2 from your deck to your hand instead of drawing.

Chemical Dragon

Wind/ Dragon/ Effect/ Lvl: 7/ Atk: 2200/ Def: 1800

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can tribute one monster with "eddon" in it's card name from your side of the field to have this monster gain it's attack until the End Phase. If you activated this effect, this card gains a piercing effect for the rest of the turn as well. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon up to three "eddon" monsters from your graveyard.

(The above two cards are my creations and creative credit for them must go to me.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Krystal of the Hearts of Darkness, sets out with the Spirit of Earth, trying to find out what powers these Spirits have. However, she runs across Zoey and her Harpies. With her Harpies by her side, can Zoey overcome the Spirit of Earth and these Fossil monsters of Krystal's?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 9: Digging up Darkness**


	9. Digging Up Darkness

**Chapter 9: Digging Up Darkness**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.)**

Krystal shot from her bed inside the Dark Signers' former lair. She was drenched in sweat and clutched the only thing in remembrance of her sister; a small, crimson ruby. She took a few deep breaths and surveyed the chamber.

_It's like this thing won't leave me alone. What am I gonna do now?_

_**Use me!**_

_No, I can't. I won't use a Synchro monster ever again!_

_**It doesn't have to be this difficult.**_

_It is, I won't put you in my deck._

_**Soon enough, you will discover the secret.**_

A flash of light illuminated the hallway. Krystal slid from her bed and into the main room, seating herself at the table in which the Hearts of Darkness had their meetings and rituals. Darius's bowl of water still sat at his spot, however, no image of the pitiful teen girl surfaced. Another bright flash illuminated the room, it was coming from one of the seven cards laid before her.

"Which one?" Krystal spoke to the darkness itself.

The far right card began to glow slightly. Krystal picked it up along with a makeshift deck sitting next to it.

"I see what this secret is now. Only one Synchro and the rest are Fusions. This is my kind of deck."

_**Now use me! Test my skill!**_

"But what if I lose?" Krystal spoke to the spirit.

_**You won't, now go.**_

Krystal stood, grabbed her bejeweled duel disk, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Westin, what happened to you during that duel?" Zoey questioned aloud, seated near a small bridge in New Domino City.

The air was still as the water glistened from the moonlight. Not too far away sat the Duel Shrine many poverty-stricken families had visited. Zoey herself wasn't one to believe in superstition, but this was a desperate time.

She recalled that day's events to herself.

"_Help,..... guys, help me." Westin cried as he collapsed outside Doug's garage._

"_Westin!" Zoey raced for her fallen friend, helping him to his feet. "You look terrible, what happened?"_

_Westin looked up, his skin was a bright red and he was covered in several minor burns._

"_I... I dueled someone.... he used.... Flamvells, and.... Nidhogg." Westin uttered before falling into a deep unconsciousness._

'_Oh no, Andre, Doug, I need your help!" Zoey slowly dragged Westin towards the door._

"I wasn't about to just sit there and let whoever attacked you get away with it. I will make them pay." Zoey clenched her fist in anger.

"Those are such strong words coming from such a young girl." chuckled a female from behind.

Zoey stood and turned, studying the black-haired teen wielding a duel disk. The teenage girl wore a white undershirt under a brown jacket with brown shorts and leggings.

"You don't seem like one to talk."

"Are you a friend of Westin Nakamura?" the brown-clad girl asked.

"Maybe, why?" Zoey's eyes narrowed.

"Just asking is all." the girl chuckled once more. "How about a duel?"

"Why do you want to duel me?" Zoey asked.

"You're holding a duel disk like you know how to use one, and I've been looking for a good opponent all day. Now please, this way." the girl began to walk towards the stone bridge overlooking the moonlit water below.

Zoey reluctantly followed. The girl stopped at the other end of the bridge and turned, activating her duel disk. "The name's Krystal. And you are?"

"Zoey Valentine!" Zoey cried, activating her duel disk as well.

"Duel!" the two females shouted in unison, drawing their five cards.

**Zoey 8000LP / Krystal 8000LP**

"I'll start." Zoey shouted, drawing her card quickly. "I think I'm going to summon my Harpie Lady 1 and place one card face down."

The original Harpie Lady appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 1300 - 1600) A reverse card also appeared at her feet.

"If that's all then this shouldn't take long." Krystal drew swiftly. "I summon Fossil Tusker."

A mammoth-like creature rose before Krystal, it's tusks a pale white. It had fur growing from it's side which hung to the ground. (Atk: 1800)

"Fossil Tusker, attack her Harpie Lady 1." Krystal pointed at the ginger bird woman.

Fossil Tusker charged forward, slamming it's tusks into the harpie, shattering her after an earsplitting shriek.

**(Zoey 7800)**

"Also, when Fossil Tusker destroys one of your monsters in battle, you take an additional 400 points of damage." Krystal chortled.

Fossil Tusker charged again, slamming into Zoey, sending her crashing to a stop on the cold, cement floor.

**(Zoey 7400)**

"I'll next activate my Continuous Spell Card, Tombstone Shuffle." Krystal continued.

"What's that do?" Zoey asked as she returned to her position.

"Each turn, I can declare a type of monster and all monsters in your graveyard are changed to that delared type, however, I must pay 500 life points during each of my Standby Phases in order to keep this card in play. Next, I lay two face downs and end my turn." Krystal explained.

Two reverse cards appeared at her feet as well.

"That's not all that great. I draw." Zoey shouted, scanning her hand. "I discard Harpie Queen from my hand in order to add Harpie's Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand."

She slid the monster into her Graveyard before adding the Field Spell to her hand.

"I activate my face down card, Rock Bombardment." Krystal interrupted. "I send a second Fossil Tusker from my deck to my Graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to you."

A large boulder shot from the trap, striking the blonde.

**(Zoey 6900)**

"As I was saying, I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground." Zoey continued.

The beautiful night scene shifted to that of the familiar windy valley.

"I remove Harpie Lady 1 in my Graveyard from play in order to Special Summon Silpheed." Zoey shouted.

The white-clad, blue-skinned, wind warrior appeared with a shout. (Atk: 1700)

"And now I summon Harpie Dragonkeeper."

The second-youngest Harpie appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 700)

"Now, I'm going to tune my level 2 Harpie Dragonkeeper with my level 4 Silpheed in order to Synchro Summon..." Zoey began.

Harpie Dragonkeeper launched her bowl of food into the air and dissolved into a Synchro gate which Silpheed leapt into. A bright flash obscured both duelists vision.

"_Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies, Synchro Summon, blow them away, Harpie Angel!"_

Harpie Angel descended next to Zoey. (Atk: 2700)

"Now here's the fun part, when she's synchro summoned while Harpie's Hunting Ground is on the field, I can destroy your monster and deal damage to you equal to it's ." Zoey shouted.

Harpie Angel released a luminous, radiant light, shattering Fossil Tusker.

**(Krystal 6200)**

"Next, Harpie Angel gains an additional attack because she was synchro summoned using Harpie Dragonkeeper." Zoey informed the shocked Krystal. "This is for Westin, attack."

Harpie Angel slashed Krystal twice, the teen slamming into the ground with a cry of pain.

**(Krystal 800)**

"I end my turn." Zoey said.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Krystal shouted, drawing angrily. "I pay 500 life points in order to use Tombstone Shuffle."

She winced in pain as her life points continued to decrease.

**(Krystal 300)**

"Next, I activate Offerings to the Doomed, destroying your pathetic Harpie Angel at the cost of my next Draw Phase." Krystal continued.

Harpie Angel flashed red and shattered, Zoey screaming as her powerful monster disappeared.

"I choose to make all monsters in your Graveyard Machine until my End Phase. So, next, I activate Fossil Fusion, fusing my Fossil Tusk in my Graveyard with the Harpie Angel in yours." Krystal continued.

Harpie Angel and Fossil Tusk appeared side by side before morphing together. The outcome was far different from what was expected. A large, mechanical train-like monster rose. It's wheels were formed with bone fragments and it's front end resembled that of a face. (Atk: 1700)

"Meet my Fossil Machine Skullwagon. However, he's not staying around for very long, I activate my trap card, Reverse Continuum!" Krystal continued.

"This card allows me to pay half my life points and trade in my Skullwagon for a much more useful monster."

**(Krystal 150)**

Fossil Machine Skullwagon shattered and a larger machine appeared. This one resembled that of a garbage truck shaped like a dinosaur. (Atk: 2100)

"This is my Fossil Machine Skullconvoy." Krystal continued.

"Now for the fun part, just as you said a moment ago."

"Just go, I'm not seeing anything I can't take down next turn." Zoey spat.

"Fine, I summon Fossil Resonator." Krystal shouted.

A monster resembling Dark Resonator appeared. This one was made of rock. (Atk: 500)

"Next, I'm going to tune my level 2 Fossil Resonator with my level 8 Fossil Machine Skullconvoy in order to Synchro Summon your defeat!"

Fossil Resonator materialized into a Synchro Gate which Fossil Machine Skullconvoy drove into as another bright flash appeared.

"_My heart's desire shall rise once more. Your feeble minds don't know what's in store. Through Spirit of Earth and dark magic alike, combine to one and end this fight. Synchro Summon, burrow, Fossil Drake Tiamat!"_

An epic dragon rose from the Synchro Summon. It's scales that of techtonic plates and it's talons scraping the cement. The dragon's breath exceeded that of the gusts of wind blowing the two females' hair. (Atk: 3300)

"That things huge!" Zoey slowly stepped backwards.

"Exactly, and you're about to suffer from his anger." Krystal chuckled.

"Why would you use one of the Seven Spirits? Didn't you hear about how dangerous they were?" Zoey screamed.

"I don't care about this so called danger. All I want is to see you pathetic duelists suffer. You took my sister from me." Krystal wailed.

"Please, stop this now. We're both gonna get hurt when that thing attacks." Zoey tried to reason with the saddened Krystal.

"No, this is what I want. The Hearts of Darkness are all going to get revenge on duelists who play the game for fun. We have lost important things through dueling that prove that it's more than just about fun. Fossil Drake Tiamat, attack her directly!" Krystal screamed with fury.

Fossil Drake Tiamat roared and reared backwards, shooting a beam of rocks from it's maw. Zoey screamed as the rocks pummeled her into the cement.

**(Zoey 3600)**

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Costly Orders." Krystal began. "This allows me to...."

She was interrupted by the bridge which shook violently, cement slabs falling from the structure and crashing into the water below.

"We have to go, please." Zoey slowly stood back up.

"No, I pay half of my life points in order for my Fossil Drake Tiamat to attack again!"

**(Krystal 75)**

The beam of rocks struck Zoey for the second time, however, this attack spurred a cloud of rubble, blowing both women from the collapsing bridge moments before the structure fell below the surface of the water.

**(Zoey 300)**

The scenery returned to the rubble-covered bridgeway and the moonlit water. Fossil Drake Tiamat roared once more before fading to nothing. Both women slowly rose to their feet, badly bruised from the blast as well as the rubble.

**Zoey 300LP / Krystal 75LP**

**DUEL INTERRUPTED!**

"We will meet again Zoey Valentine." Krystal stated as she took off through the trees.

"No wait!" Zoey screamed.

It was too late, Krystal was long gone, frantically running away with all her might.

Zoey huffed and sat, exhausted from the duel.

"If only I could have went another turn, I would have downed that thing easily." she glanced at the face down she still had tucked in her duel disk, Hysteric Party. "You're coming buddy. Next time Krystal sees me, I'll have a Dragon of my own waiting."

* * *

Fossil Drake Tiamat

EARTH/ Rock/ Synchro/ Effect/ Level 10/ Atk: 3300/ Def: 2800

1 Fossil Tuner + 1 or more Level 6 or higher EARTH monsters

Once per turn, you can remove from play a Rock-type monster in your graveyard and a monster in your opponent's graveyard to Special Summon a Fusion Monster with those Fusion Material Monsters from the Extra Deck. (This counts as Fossil Fusion.) Fossil Fusion monsters are immune to your opponent's card effects the turn they are summoned. If a Fossil Fusion monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon one of your removed-from-play Rock-type monsters.

Fossil Resonator

EARTH/ Rock/ Tuner/ Level: 2/ Atk: 500/ Def: 500

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or by a card effect. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, then the other Synchro Material monsters must be Rock monsters. This card can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a Rock-type monster.

Reverse Continuum

Normal Trap Card

Pay half your life points and select 1 level 4 or 6 Fossil Fusion monster you control. Return the selected monster to your extra deck and Special Summon 1 Fossil Fusion monster from your extra deck whose Fusion material monsters are the same type. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Fusion monster Special Summoned this way must be 2 levels higher than the monster returned to the Extra Deck.

(The above three cards were created by Digidramon, author of several amazing stories. Please, check him out.)

Tombstone Shuffle

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 500 life points to keep this card on the field. Once per turn, declare one type of monster. All the monsters in your opponents graveyard become that type of monster until the End Phase.

Costly Attack

Quick-Play Spell Card

Pay half your life points. Select one monster on your side of the field. That monster gains one additional attack.

(The above two cards were created by myself. Just P.M me if you want to use any of them.)

Fossil Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Select one Fossil Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck. Remove the monsters listed as Fusion Material Monsters on that Fusion monster from you and your opponent's graveyards from play, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster. (This counts as a Fusion Summon.)

Fossil Machine Skullconvoy

EARTH/ Rock/ Fusion/ Level: 8/ Atk: 2100/ Def: 1800

This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the effect of Fossil Fusion. This card can attack up to three times in the same Battle Phase only if your opponent controls a monster. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Fossil Machine Skullwagon

EARTH/ Rock/ Fusion/ Level: 6/ Atk: 1700/ Def: 1400

This card can only be Special Summoned with Fossil Fusion.

(The above three cards were used by Jim Crocodile Cook in Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

**Sorry for my recent lack in updates once more. Ugh, I suck at this stuff. And also a side note to Digidramon, I realized after starting this chapter that I didn't have the physical description of Fossil Drake Tiamat so I kinda left it brief and open to whomever.**

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Andre searches for answers as to why Westin and Zoey were targeted by these Spirit-wielding goons. However, our favorite Dragon duelist stumbles upon the make-uped clown know as Lazar. Will a duel with this wannabe Director prove helpful?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 10: No Laughing Matter**


	10. No Laughing Matter

**Chapter 10: No Laughing Matter**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh whatsoever.)

Andre and Doug sat by Westin's side. The latter was still unconscious, struggling against the pain while even asleep. The dark room in Doug's home sheltered the three as Zoey was out for the night trying to find whomever had done this.

Andre shook his head. _Why did I let her go alone? She could be in so much trouble. Knowing Zoey, that's very likely._

As if on cue, Zoey opened the door and stumbled into the room. Her clothes were covered in dirt and she had several small cuts and bruises.

Andre and Doug stood. "What happened?"

"The Hearts of Darkness. They are the ones to blame." Zoey answered. "Don't take the bridge on the East side of town, it's out at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Doug asked.

"I dueled a woman named Krystal. She said that the Hearts of Darkness were out to get those who have abused dueling." Zoey sat with a groan.

"And how did a duel cause this?" Andre looked her up and down.

"She used a Spirit."

"What?" both males looked shocked.

"Fossil Drake Tiamat, it's a very powerful card. I would have lost if it wasn't for the bridge collapsing." Zoey sighed. "I guess I'm very lucky."

"Well who do these people think they are?" Andre slammed his fist into the wall. "They hurt you and Westin. In fact, they had the nerve to use Flamvell Nidhogg on him. That's low."

"Calm down Andre." Doug touched his shoulder.

"No, this is it!" Andre broke away. "I'm sorry, but now I see what you mean't Zoey. I'm going to have a word with the authorities, something must be done."

"Andre wait." Zoey cried as he stormed from the room and slammed the door in his wake.

* * *

The night air ruffled Andre's hair as he sped down the Central Lane highway towards the Sector Security Main Headquarters. He passed several advertisements, one promoting Bolger and Companies Duel Runners. Another showed a beautiful photo of Misty Tredwell with a hotline underneath. Apparently, they were still looking for her attacker.

As he continued down the highway, Angela Rains appeared on one of the advertisement screens with a mug shot of a very injured, tanned man.

"This just in, a Mr. Devack was attacked yesterday at the New Domino City Zoo. Several primates were released due to the destruction of their holding cells. Mr. Devack's condition is identical to Misty Tredwell's and authorities believe that the two incidents are likely connected. If you have any leads, please contact the number below." Angela droned.

Andre sped past the screen. _What's going on with this city? Goodwin goes missing and soon half the town has to follow suit. The Battleground Cup starts in a few days and now everything goes haywire. Where's Yusei when you need him?_

* * *

Dawn was approaching as Andre neared the Sector Security Headquarters. The sun was barely visible over the horizon. Suddenly, a loud fissure shook the highway. Several cars stopped and collided as Andre had barely enough time to correct himself before slamming into a compacted, yellow car.

"What's going on?" it's driver stuck her head out the window.

It was Carly Carmine. Andre had seen her at a few events over the past few years. She was actively studying Jack Atlas and his lifestyle. However, she had disappeared for some time during the Dark Signers reign of terror.

"I don't know." Andre answered.

"What's that smoke coming from?" Carly's glasses flashed in the light as she pointed towards a large tower of smoke rising from the West side of town.

"It looks like something exploded. I'm gonna go check it out." Andre turned his Duel Runner around and sped away in the opposite direction.

"Well, nobody seems to wants to talk to me." Carly whined.

* * *

Andre reached the district to see a large, yellow balloon with a frowning face on the front gliding by in the early morning light. A small man held onto the balloon from underneath, he resembled that of a clown, wearing a crimson jacket with a black collar and gold trimming. The man leapt from the balloon onto the ground, the balloon floated away in the distance.

_That's the vice-director, Lazar!_

Andre gunned the Duel Runner and sped towards Lazar as he made his was from the grassy area he had landed.

"Hey, Lazar, wait!" Andre shouted.

The clown man caught a glimpse of the speeding runner and began to sprint in the other direction, dodging boulders and tufts of grass.

"Please, I have to talk to you." Andre gunned the motor even more, landing from his vantage point, cornering Lazar near a large boulder.

"What do you want?" Lazar asked.

"I want to know what's going on in this city." Andre threw off his helmet and stepped off the Duel Runner.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me." Andre grimaced.

Lazar began to laugh.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter!"

"You foolish boy. Even Yusei doesn't know what's in store for this city. I've had enough. I'm heading back to my wife and son. I suggest you stop meddling in affairs that don't concern you." Lazar said.

"It concerns me when my friends are being attacked." Andre spat.

"What? Placido hasn't ordered anything else." Lazar looked puzzled.

'Who's Placido? I'm talking about the Hearts of Darkness." Andre said.

"I have no idea who the Hearts of Darkness are?" Lazar truthfully answered. "They are probably just some vigilantes looking for trouble. Let the street beat cops deal with them."

"They aren't just vigilantes. They are using the Spirits."

"What?" Lazar asked, aghast.

"Yes, they've used those monsters again." Andre said. "And they are making the duel effects real."

"I once dueled someone who used a Spirit. Flamvell Nidhogg to be exact. That monster was something that has scarred me for life. I haven't dueled since." Lazar looked down.

"So, are you going to tell me what you know about them?" Andre continued.

"I told you kid, I don't know anything."

"They get ready to duel again. If I win, you tell me what you know. If you win, you can go ahead and get out of here." Andre offered.

"Fine with me, but this will be pointless, I'm telling you the truth." Lazar said, activating his duel disk.

"We'll see about that." Andre activated his as well.

"Duel!" the pair shouted in unison.

**Andre 8000LP / Lazar 8000LP**

"Since you cornered me into this, I'll make the first move." Lazar said as he drew. "I summon my Jester Masque in attack mode."

A woman dressed in tight, colorful clothing appeared. She was adorned in a mask which resembled a frowning face. (Atk: 0)

"I also set two cards face down and end my turn." Lazar cackled as two face down cards glowed to life at his feet. "Jester Masque gains 500 attack points for each Spell and Trap card on the field."

Jester Masque cackled with laughter as her points increased. (Atk: 1000)

"It's my move." Andre drew quickly. "I summon Luster Dragon!"

The sapphire dragon appeared with a roar. (Atk: 1900)

"Now, attack his Jester Masque!"

Luster Dragon reared back and unleashed an indigo beam of energy from it's maw.

"I activate my Trap card, Malevolent Catastrophe. When you attack, I can destroy all set Spell and Trap cards on the field." Lazar countered.

A wind picked up, blowing Lazar's other set card into the air before it shattered.

Jester Masque screamed as her attack points decreased. (Atk: 0)

"Another thing, my destroyed card was Dark Coffin, so I'm going to draw an extra cards from my deck." Lazar giggled as he drew.

The blast from Luster Dragon finally connected with Jester Masque, the she-monster screaming in pain before shattering into pixels.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if there are no Spell or Trap cards on the field when Jester Masque is destroyed, you take the damage I would have." Lazar cackled.

A wave of pain connected with Andre and the Dragon-wielder kneeled in pain.

**(Andre 6100)**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Andre breathed as he stood.

"Don't mind if I do." Lazar drew. "I place two cards face down and summon Jester Lord."

A jester appeared juggling fireballs. (Atk: 0) Two face down cards also appeared at Lazar's feet.

"Next, I activate Tribute to the Doomed, discarding my Jester Confit in order to destroy that pesky Luster Dragon." Lazar cackled as he slid the card into his graveyard.

Luster Dragon groaned in pain and shattered. Jester Lord's attack increased. (Atk: 3000)

"What's happening with your monster?" Andre asked.

"When he is the only monster on the field, Jester Lord gains 1000 attack points for every Spell and Trap card." Lazar answered.

"What? No!" Andre spat.

"Yes, now, Jester Lord, direct attack." Lazar pointed directly at Andre.

Jester Lord caught all three fireball he was juggling, and launched them at Andre. The teen screamed as he was seared by the heat.

**(Andre 3100)**

"Are you finished yet kid?" Lazar asked. "I've gotta get back to my family."

"Not until you give me the answers I'm after." Andre grunted.

"Fine." Lazar waved his hand. "One more turn is all I need."

"It'll take longer than one more turn to defeat me." Andre drew violently.

"Well well, I activate both of my face down cards." Lazar interrupted. "Discord and Late Penalty."

"What do they do?" Andre asked.

"Discord stops both of us from Synchro Summoning until it's third turn after activation. And Late Penalty doesn't allow you to attack the turn in which you don't posses a monster during your Standby Phase." Lazar informed him.

"Well, Synchro monster aren't the only dragons out there. I activate Future Fusion, sending five dragons from my deck to the graveyard." Andre discarded Petit Dragon, Vice Dragon, Dread Dragon, and two Masked Dragons from his deck to his graveyard.

"Well, you can't summon out F.G.D until two turns from now, so what good did that do?" Lazar leaned back, holding his sides with laughter.

"It did a lot of good. I activate Dragon's Mirror, removing those five dragons in my graveyard from play in order to Fusion Summon F.G.D." Andre interrupted.

Lazar's laughter ceased as the five dragons appeared and melded into one. The outcome was immense and awe-inspiring. The dragon was enormous, covering over half the duel field as it roared to life. It's wings spread wide. It possessed even more heads than Andre's other ace monster. Each head represented that of a different element: fire, water, light, dark, machine. (Atk: 5000)

"I learned a little something from Kisara Kaiba. Just because you can't Synchro Summon doesn't mean you can't win. She was an inspiration to me. I watched her during the Legacy of Champions. Despite her loss, she has grown into a true duelist, just as I have." Andre said.

Jester Lord's continued laughter also ceased as his attack points returned to it's original amount. (Atk: 0)

"Since you activated Late Penalty during my Main Phase, F.G.D can attack you still. Go, destroy Jester Lord."

F.G.D roared, shaking the very earth as much as the explosion from before. It swept forward and unleashed a searing stream of energy from each head. The five streams connected with Jester Lord at the same time, shattered the clown in seconds.

Lazar screamed in pain as he slammed into the large boulder behind him.

**(Lazar 3000)**

"It looks like this duel is back to even." Andre began to laugh as Lazar clenched his fists.

"It's my turn now, I draw." Lazar spat, drawing his card. "I set another card face down and end my turn." The reverse card appeared at his feet.

"That was pretty useless." Andre drew." I summon my Debris Dragon."

The petite Stardust Dragon appeared with a small roar. (Atk: 1000)

"Now, F.G.D., end this duel, attack him directly." Andre screamed.

The five heads unleashed their beams at the same time.

"I activate Imperial Manners. Whenever you attack me when I have no monsters on my field, all of your attack position monster are destroyed." Lazar cackled.

A beam of yellow energy tore from the Trap card, shattering Andre's two dragons.

"You'll pay for that." Andre gritted his teeth. "I guess it's your move." He glanced at his face down from the first turn. _Let's end this!_

"I draw." Lazar drew. "What luck is this? I'll teach you not to mess with me. I summon my second copy of Jester Lord."

The cackling Jester appeared with laughter. (Atk: 3000)

"Since you have no monsters, his attack points get that increase once more. Now, attack this boy." Lazar laughed.

Jester Lord stopped juggling once more and launched the orbs at Andre, the latter screaming as he fell to one knee once more.

**(Andre 100)**

"One more turn and it's all over." Lazar laughed. "Make your last move."

"I already did." Andre said as he stood.

"What are you talking about? You still have life points." Lazar spat.

"I know that. But you don't." Andre smiled.

"I have 3000 left! What trick is this?" Lazar screamed.

"No trick, but a trap. I activate my Trap card, Draconic Eruption!" Andre shouted. "When I have 1000 or less life points, I can remove a dragon-type monster in my graveyard from play and deal damage to you egual to it's attack points."

"What! This can't be. I had you beat." Lazar screamed.

"I remove F.G.D from play to deal 5000 points of direct damage to you." Andre said as he pocketed the card.

Lazar backed up as a ball of elemental energy formed in front of him.

"No, this is why I don't duel anymore!"

The orb slammed into him, slamming him into the boulder once more.

**Andre 100LP / Lazar 0LP**

Jester Lord and Lazar's Trap cards faded to nothing as Andre made his way over to the small man. Lazar was slowly pulling himself up before seeing Andre's outstretched hand.

"Here, need some help?"

Lazar slapped his hand away. "Stop being so nice! You're just like Yusei and his friends. He just saved my life you know. Someone else who I thought was my ally betrayed me and Yusei got me out of it."

He finally got to his feet.

"Was that the explosion I heard a little while ago?" Andre asked.

"Yes, that was. And I repayed him. But that was the last nice deed from me. I'm taking my family and getting out of here. Look kid, I understand that there are some dark deeds going on here, and I should step up and try to stop this, but I won't. I was deceived by Goodwin, and now by the others, Enough is enough. I don't know anything about the Hearts of Darkness, that's your problem. Just make sure to make this city safe, and when it is, I'll bring my family back."

With that, Lazar sprinted away, ducking behind a few boulders in the distance. Andre didn't stop him. Lazar was changing, not too long and he would be one of the good guys.

* * *

**Thanks to my continued reviewers. That duel was short and went pretty fast, but I really did enjoy writing it. Andre is my favorite character in this and I hope to expand on him and his deck a little more in the near future.**

Jester Masque

DARK/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 0/ Def: 0

While this card is face up on the field, it gains 500 attack and defense points for each Spell and Trap card on the field. When there are no Spell or Trap cards on the field and this card is destroyed by battle, reduce the Battle Damage you would take to 0 and inflict that damage to your opponent.

(The above card was created by Digidramon, an amazing author despite some recent slander thrown his way. If you haven't already, please check him out.)

Imperial Manners

Normal Trap

Activate when your opponent declares an attack and you control no monsters. Destroy all attack position monster your opponent controls.

Late Penalty

Continuous Trap

If your opponent controls no monsters during their Standby Phase, they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn.

(The above two cards were used by Lazar against Crow in Yugioh 5Ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Draconic Eruption

Normal Trap

Activate only when you have 1000 life points or less. Remove one Dragon-type monster in your graveyard from play and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack.

(The above card was created by me and all creative credit must go to me.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Doug stays behind to man the fort as Westin, Andre, and Zoey go to the Premier Event for the Battleground Cup to get their applications. However, when a mysterious duelist approaches him, he is forced into a duel in which his opponent knows the secrets of a certain aquatic Spirit.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 11: Flash Flood**


	11. Flash Flood

**Chapter 11: Flash Flood**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind. Though I wish.)**

(Author's Note: It has been about one week since Andre's duel with Lazar. The Battleground Cup has quickly approached.)

The group of four friends sat in Doug's minuscule living room. Westin and Zoey sat on a couch together as Doug and Andre took seats at opposite sides. Westin's burns were almost fully healed and Zoey's cuts had vanished without a trace. The four were looking down at the coffee table which a piece of paper had been sitting on. The paper depicted a Buster Blader cleaving through a Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. The headline read: **Battleground Cup Registration!**

"It says here that we have to pick up our registration forms at the Event Showcase tonight." Westin picked up the paper.

"Okay, so we'll go, get them filled out, and win this thing." Andre said.

"Well, Andre." Doug interrupted. "We are competing separately, so we will have to eventually face each other in order for one of us to win."

"That's true." Zoey said as she read over Westin's shoulder. "It says here that there will be almost two hundred duelists competing as well."

"Two hundred? Wow!" Andre said, snatching the paper from Westin's grasp.

"Yeah, and the top sixteen duelists who make it out of the preliminaries will be in the finals. But it doesn't say where the finals are." Westin said.

"This is starting to sound a lot like that Battle City tournament that went on here a while back." Doug laughed.

Zoey cringed.

"Hey, Zoe, what's wrong?" Westin asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." Zoey looked down at her deck at her side. _Mom........Dad._

"If you say so." Westin said, turning his attention back to Andre and Doug. "So, what are we going to do about these Hearts of Darkness people?"

"I don't know. They are probably going to enter this thing considering they are as vengeful as they sound. A crowd of fun-loving duelists certainly will attract this bunch." Andre said.

"Yeah, Krystal told me that they were after us duelists who play the game for fun." Zoey said. "It's likely that they will be here. I just wonder how many more of them are out there."

"Well, we'll just have to take them on at the tournament and show them that we will fight back. Nobody's going to make this town a dangerous place to duel in." Doug stood.

"I'm with Doug on this one. I'll fight until I have nothing left. Just wait until I see Brigham again. I'll send him packing faster than he can even summon Nidhogg again." Westin stood as well.

"Yeah, Krystal's gonna feel the sting of my Harpies's talons next time she picks a fight with me." Zoey was the third to stand.

"I'm in. If one of these guys comes at me, I'll blow them away." Andre stood too.

The group of four put their hands together. They were ready for what was ahead.....or so they thought.

* * *

Deep within the Dark Signers's former lair, the Hearts of Darkness sat around their table. The Seven Spirits lay between them, Flamvell Nidhogg and Fossil Drake Tiamat off to the side. Darius sat with the bowl of churning water in front of him. Edmund sat in his usual seat at the head of the table. Krystal and Brigham sat in their respective seats, each covered in bandages.

"So, these Spirits are proving quite unreliable." Edmund stroked his chin.

"I would have won if it wasn't for that bridge collapsing!" Krystal pounded her fist on the table. "These stupid Synchro monsters only cause me more pain!"

"I understand your feelings Krystal, Kanessa was a valued sister of yours and I know you miss her dearly." Edmund said as Krystal sunk her head between her arms and began to sob.

"Yeah, and that Westin kid only got lucky." Brigham angrily spat.

"Is that so?" Edmund chuckled. "Then perhaps we need to test him out once more, see if her can stand up to a different Spirit."

Edmund snatched the five remaining Spirits and shuffled through them before picking the winner. "Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier? This card ought to do the trick."

He slid the card across the table to Brigham. "Find him and challenge him once more."

Brigham held up his scarred hand from Flamvell Nidhogg. "I won't be making that mistake twice. Look Edmund, these Spirits are powerful, and I'm not sure you understand what they can do until you duel with them. I'm sure Krystal will agree with me on this one."

Krystal looked up, tears trickling down her cheeks, and past a bruise left from Fossil Drake Tiamat's attack.

"That's enough, if you won't do it, then Darius will just have to help us with this one." Edmund turned his gaze on the preoccupied male. "Darius!"

Darius snapped from the bowl, finally eying Edmund. The latter could just make out the image of a teenage girl huddled in the street.

"What is it?"

"Stop fooling with that girl! She's of no use to us!" Edmund screamed.

"Whatever, now, if you want me to get someone to duel for you, then you gotta ask nicely." Darius chuckled.

"Don't play games with me kid, now just find me a duelist." Edmund ground his teeth with the last words.

"Okay, okay." Darius said, gazing back into the water's rippling surface.

In a matter of seconds, the scenery changed to an elderly woman folding clothes in a grassy backyard. She suddenly stopped, turned her head, and began to walk out of her yard and towards the city.

* * *

Doug sat alone in his house, sifting through his deck as his eyes rested on Goblin Sergeant. The words sparkled, light reflecting from it, casting a luminous glow throughout the living room.

_Man, this event thing must have taken a long time. I gave them my information to fill out for me. It can't be that hard._

Ding dong!!!

The doorbell rang as Doug stood to his feet. _Either it's one of my customers or they must be back._

He made his way to the door. "I'm coming."

Doug reached the door and opened it to see an elderly woman clad in a rose-covered dress. Her gray hair was strewn and her slippers were covered in dirt as if she had walked a long distance. On her arm was a small duel disk, royal blue with light blue gems encrusted within.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm closed right now." Doug said.

"Duel me!" the woman said.

"What are you talking about? Why?" Doug stepped backwards.

"You're the doctor who killed my husband. Why couldn't you have just given Frank the medicine he needed? Why?" the woman said.

"Look lady, I'm not a doctor. I'm a mechanic for Duel Runners." Doug tried to reason with her.

"Liar!" she screamed. "I, Mildred Krenshaw, will defeat you for my late husband."

"Fine, I'll duel you, but I'm telling you now, I'm not the doctor you're talking about." Doug said as he made his way to the living room with the woman in tow.

He cleared the coffee table from the field and strapped his duel disk to his arm as Mildred activated hers. Doug activated his seconds later.

"Duel!" the pair screamed.

**Doug 8000LP / Mildred 8000LP**

"I think you'll come to realize that I'm stronger than I may appear." Mildred cried. "This is for Frank! Draw!"

She drew with all her might. However, that wasn't very much.

"I summon my Samurai of the Ice Barrier!" she wailed as she slapped the card onto her duel disk.

A samurai rose in a flurry of snowflakes. He was adorned in light blue armor and held a long sword shaped from ice. (Atk: 1800)

"Next, I set a card face down and end my turn." The reverse card appeared at her feet.

"Come on lady, you'll have to do better than that." Doug said.

"Don't fool with me! I'll show you what kind of power this cold heart wields!" Mildred cried.

"Geez, calm down." Doug drew. "I summon my Giant Orc."

The ogre appeared with a snarl. He slammed his club into the ground. (Atk: 2200)

"Take out that samurai!" Doug ordered.

Giant Orc sprinted at Samurai of the Ice Barrier, swinging his club. The samurai raised his sword in defense. However, Giant Orc took out the sword and it's wielder in a shower of pixels.

**(Mildred 7600)**

"Next, I place one card face down as well." Doug finished as the card glowed to life at his feet.

Giant Orc kneeled. (Def: 0)

Mildred drew with a scowl. "I summon my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

This time, a small ninja clad in a black outfit appeared. He wielded ninja stars formed from ice. (Atk: 1200)

"This little guy has a nifty ability. If the only monsters I control are level two or below, he can attack you directly." Mildred smiled. "So, attack him now!"

Dewdark of the Ice Barrier leapt into the air and spun, slicing into Doug with it's ninja stars. The latter cringed in pain.

**(Doug 6800)**

"I activate my face down card, Final Attack Orders. All monsters on the field must be in attack position at all times. Unless they are set." Doug sighed as he recovered.

Giant Orc stood. (Atk: 2200)

"Next, I activate Frost Gateway!" Mildred cried. "This card allows me to Special Summon one Ice Barrier monster from my deck as long as it's level four or below. However, it's effect is negated and it cannot attack. So, I Special Summon my Strategist of the Ice Barrier."

An elderly man appeared in a flurry of snowflakes. He was dressed as a monk, adorned in a rimmed hat. He carried an ice-encrusted fan. (Atk: 1600)

"Next, I'm going to tune my level two Dewdark of the Ice Barrier to my level four Strategist of the Ice Barrier in order to Synchro Summon..." Mildred chanted.

The ninja leapt into the air and dissolved into a synchro gate which the old man also leapt into. A blizzard began, completely rearranging Doug's living room.

"_The chilling sting of loneliness appears in rage. It's earth-shaking power will be noticed. Synchro Summon, my lonely savior, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"_

A towering dragon exploded from the blizzard, it's hollow eyes gazing at Doug. It's body was made of solid ice, it's head shaped like an odd snowflake. The dragon roared in anger and sadness. (Atk: 2300)

"This monster represents the loneliness I felt when Frank passed. It's the only thing I could turn to." Mildred's voice began to crack, a single tear running down her cheek before freezing. "Now I've closed my heart off. You try living all those years with the one you love, only to have them snatched away by a stupid doctor who doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I..." Doug began.

"No, you aren't sorry! You killed Frank! Now my heart is as cold as this dragon!" Mildred screamed.

"Mildred, I'm not the doctor you speak of. Really!" Doug said.

She stopped cold. "My Brionac has a powerful special ability. I can discard any card from my hand and return a card on the field to the owners hand. I'll discard my Blizzard Warrior and return that pesky Trap of your's back to your hand."

Mildred discarded the card as Final Attack Orders shattered. Doug placed it back in his hand.

"It's your move." Mildred said coldly.

"If you won't believe me, then I'll just have to convince you!" He drew. "I summon my Goblin Warrior!"

A single goblin depicted on the Goblin Elite Attack Force appeared. He was adorned in the same battle armor as the others from the card. (Atk: 800)

"My Goblin Warrior here has an ability as well. Whenever he is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can search my deck and add another Goblin Warrior to my hand." Doug smiled. "Now, I'm going to tune my level one Goblin Warrior with my level two Giant Orc in order to Synchro Summon..."

Goblin Warrior shouted a fierce battle cry and leapt forward, forming a Synchro Gate which Giant Orc trudged into.

"_Lead your troops into battle! Take your foe full force! Synchro Summon! Attack, Goblin Sergeant!"_

Goblin Sergeant landed from above, forming a holographic crater. (Atk: 3000)

"I activate my Goblin Sergeant's special ability!" Doug shouted. "Once per turn, I can inflict 500 points of damage to you for each card with goblin or Giant Orc in it's name in my graveyard, and I count two."

Goblin Sergeant blew the whistle around his neck. A sound wave struck Milred, knocking the elderly woman off her feet and (luckily) into a chair behind her.

**(Mildred 6600)**

"Now, Goblin Sergeant, attack her Brionac!" Doug pointed at the odd-looking dragon.

Goblin Sergeant leapt forward, swinging his club down on top of Brionac. The dragon screamed in pain before shattering.

**(Mildred 5900)**

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn." Doug said as the reverse card glowed to life. "I also get to add another Goblin Warrior to my hand because my original one was sent to the graveyard." He added the card from his deck to his hand before his deck shuffled itself.

Goblin Sergeant took a knee. (Def: 0)

Mildred returned to her position slowly, holding her chest. "It's my turn now." She drew. "I summon my Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier."

A kneeling man appeared. He formed a barrier which blocked himself from falling icicles. He had long hair and wore sophisticated clothing. (Atk: 1600)

"Next, I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier." Mildred cried.

**(Mildred 5100)**

Dewdark of the Ice Barrier reappeared. (Atk: 1200)

"Next, I play my second copy of Frost Gateway, Special Summoning my Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier."

A beautiful woman appeared. She wore a long, crimson coat and carried a staff. She also wore very short, shorts and possessed flowing, light blue hair.(Atk: 1200)

"Now, I'm going to tune my level two Dewdark of the Ice Barrier with my level four Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier and my level four Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier in order to Synchro summon..." Mildred began.

Dewdark formed another Synchro gate which Pilgrim and Spellbreaker leapt into. A second blizzard began to rip Doug's apartment to shreds. However, this one was much colder. Mildred's eyes suddenly began to glow a bright blue and she began to speak mechanically.

"_My heart's desire shall rise once more. You're feeble minds don't know what's in store. Through Spirit of Water and dark magic alike, combine to one and end this fight! Synchro Summon, freeze, Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier!"_

As her chant ended, Mildred's eyes turned back to normal. The blizzard intensified, picking up objects and launching them across the room.

_No, no! _Doug thought. _She's summoning a spirit!_

Snow flew in all directions, Doug held onto whatever he could find as the wind picked up even more. His apartment began to fill with snow drifts in every corner.

"Mildred! What have you done?" he attempted to scream through the storm to no avail.

Doug looked up to see the creature causing the destruction. A large dragon made entirely of ice stepped forward, spreading six wings out from behind it. It's very presence seemed to chill the room even more. (Atk: 3300)

"My Ymir has a few nifty abilities." Mildred laughed, teeth chattering. "All in due time. But first, I activate Tribute to the Doomed, discarding a card to destroy your Goblin Sergeant!"

The elderly woman slid the card into her graveyard. Goblin Sergeant screamed in rage as it froze over, completely in a block of ice. The ice, and Goblin Sergeant, shattered as Ymir roared.

"Now, Ymir dearest, destroy this doctor. Direct Attack!" Mildred cried.

Ymir flapped it's wings, snow flurries rising once more. The force of the flurries pummeled Doug so hard that he flew to the back of the room and slammed into the wall, ice forming on his bare arms.

**(Doug 3500)**

"Sorry doc. I'm doing this for my husband. The one you killed." Mildred released another tear from her saddened eyes.

Doug brushed the ice off himself before returning to his position. "Mildred, I really didn't kill your husband. I swear."

"I'm through talking with you." Mildred screamed, grabbing her chest in pain.

"Fine, if I have to do this then so be it." Doug drew. "I summon my second Goblin Warrior."

The goblin appeared, bursting from under the snow to land next to his master. (Atk: 800)

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn." Doug finished as a reverse card appeared at his feet.

"This will be your last turn, so enjoy it." Mildred cried. "I draw."

"I activate Final Attack Orders!" Doug interrupted. "This will complete my plan."

"In that case, I activate Ymir's effect, discarding the card I just drew to destroy your precious trap." Mildred said as she discarded the card to the graveyard and Final Attack Orders shattered.

"Wrong move there." Doug said. "You're out of cards in your hand and I still have two. You can't use Ymir's effect anymore."

"That doesn't mean that I can't still attack you!" Mildred screamed. "Attack and destroy his Goblin Warrior!"

Ymir released the same gale of wind as before, sending Doug crashing into a snow bank and his monster to the graveyard.

**(Doug 1000)**

Doug stood. "Now I get to add another Goblin Warrior from my deck to my hand."

He added the last copy of the card to his hand before his deck reshuffled itself.

"That's all from me." Mildred said. "Next turn and my husband will finally be honored."

Doug drew. "We'll see about that. I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted to revive my Goblin Sergeant."

Goblin Sergeant crashed next to Doug. (Atk: 3000)

"Next, I activate his effect, dealing 1500 points of damage to you." Doug continued.

Goblin Sergeant blew his whistle. The soundwave would have injured Mildred if Ymir hadn't now been on the field with her, protecting her.

**(Mildred 3600)**

"Next, I summon my final Goblin Warrior!" Doug said.

The final warrior of his kind landed next to Goblin Sergeant. (Atk: 800)

"Now, I tune my level one Goblin Warrior with my level five Goblin Sergeant in order to Synchro Summon..." Doug began.

Goblin Warrior dissolved into a Synchro Gate which Goblin Sergeant leapt into.

"_The original deity of ferocity comes forth. Command the army of the wicked and defeat all who oppose. Synchro Summon, my soul, Goblin Emperor!"_

A large, golden-armored goblin landed with a seismic shockwave of power. It stood, the snowflakes falling from it's radiating armor. It carried a golden club and a helm which it placed onto it's head. The true leader of the goblins screamed in ferocity. (Atk: 3500)

"Unbelievable!" Mildred screamed.

"Attack her Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier! And show her that I speak the truth!" Doug screamed.

Goblin Emporer swung his club with unsurmountable speed and power. Ymir roared in rage as the club slammed into it's torso. The Spirit roared in divine anger as it was destroyed with a final swing from Goblin Emperor. The blast knocked both duelists back into the walls they stood against. Mildred screamed as her right arm froze against the wall.

**(Mildred 3400)**

"It's almost over, I promise!" Doug screamed. "Goblin Emperor was designed to represent all the emperors throughout history. Therefore, his effect is designed to alter the battle and change the fight in my favor. Whenever Goblin Emperor destroys an opponent's monster by battle and my opponent takes 500 points of damage or less, he can attack again. So, Goblin Emperor, end this duel now!"

Goblin Emperor leapt once more and swung it's club into a snow drift next to Mildred, the snow covering her body.

**Doug 1000LP / Mildred 0LP**

Goblin Emperor faded as Doug sprinted through the snow towards Mildred.

"Where are you?" he screamed, digging into the snow with his bare hands.

He found her arm and pulled, releasing her from the snow drift. She was blue from head to toe, and held her heart still.

"Frank, Frank! I see......him......" she gazed past Doug's face with eyes filled with tears.

"Mildred! Hey, you're going to be okay." Doug reassured her.

"No, doc, I'm not." she cried, coming to faintly. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I thought you thought I was the doctor who caused your husband's death?" Doug cried.

"Oh, no. That man moved away after Frank died. You are such a handsome boy." she said even more faintly than before. "How did I get here?"

"You just came knocking at my door, wanting to duel me." Doug blinked back tears.

"Du.....duel? I haven't done........... that in years." Mildred said, growing fainted.

"You just dueled me. And you were very strong." Doug said, lifting her slightly.

"I...ugh!" Mildred clutched her heart once more. "It looks like my time has come."

"Don't say that you foolish old woman." Doug said. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry." Mildred spat before slowly closing her eyes. "Frank.........."

Mildred Krenshaw took her last breath, and joined her husband.

* * *

"You damn fool!" Edmund screamed, raising from his chair and snatching Darius by the shirt collar. "You picked the one person who you knew couldn't even survive a duel with one of the spirits!"

"Calm down." Darius stole away from Edmund, pacing to the other side of the room. They were alone. "I can only control those who have suffered a great loss. That's why they are so easily manipulated."

"You could have still picked a more formidable opponent for that boy!" Edmund slammed his dark hands onto the table, putting a crack in it's side.

"Yeah, I guess I could have."

"You!" Edmund began to stride towards Darius before calming himself. "The Battleground Cup starts in a couple days. We make our move then. No more of this spirit business. At least not for now."

* * *

**Whew! That took days to write, but I'm very proud of it. Doug's cards are some of my favorite I've created. Thank you all for bearing with my intermittent updates. Also, a side note to Psychid. I really need those character submissions ASAP!!! To Digidramon, I messed up the summoning requirements and I'm terribly sorry! I just hope the rest of Ymir's presence is okay!**

**Monster Cards:**

Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 2000

Activate my sending one "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the graveyard. While this card is face up on the field, neither player can activate Spell cards until the end of your next turn. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Warrior/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1600/ Def: 1000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more attack.

Dewdark of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Warrior/ Tuner/ Effeck/ Level 2/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 800

If the only face-up monsters you control are level 2, this card can attack your opponent directly.

Samurai of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Warrior/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1800/ Def: 1500

When this card on the field is changed from face-up attack position to face-up defense position, destroy it and draw one card.

Strategist of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1600/ Def: 1600

Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the graveyard to draw one card.

Ymir, Titan Wyrm of the Ice Barrier

WATER/ Aqua/ Synchro/ Effect/ Level 10/ Atk: 3300/ Def: 2800

1 "Ice Barrier" Tuner + 1or more Level 6 or higher WATER non-tuner monsters

While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot attack, be used as a tribute, or during the turn that they are Normal summoned or Flip summoned. When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, you discard one card from your hand to negate the activation on the card and destroy it. When your opponent activates an effect monster's effect, you can discard two cards from your hand to negate the activation of the effect of that card and destroy it.

(The Ice Barrier cards were released in several Duel Terminal packs and also was released in the TCG in The Shining Darkness. Except Ymir, it is one of the titular monsters of Seven Spirits and was created by Digidramon himself. Please, read his stuff.)

Goblin Warrior

EARTH/ Warrior/ Tuner/Effect/ Level 1/ Atk: 800/ Def: 0

When this card is removed from the field and sent to the graveyard, you can add another "Goblin Warrior" from your deck to your hand. At the end of the turn in which this card declared an attack, it is changed to defense position. This card cannot change it's battle position until the End Phase of your next turn.

Goblin Emperor

EARTH/ Warrior/ Effeck/ Level 6/ Atk: 3500/ Def: 0

1 Goblin Tuner + 1 or more Goblin non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys your opponent's monster in battle, it can attack once again in a row if it did 500 points of damage or less. At the end of the turn in which this card declared an attack, it is changed to defense position. This card cannot change it's battle position until the End Phase of your next turn.

(The above two cards were created by me and creative credit must go to me.)

**Spell Cards:**

Frost Gateway

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon one level 4 or below "Ice Barrier" monster from your deck. That monster's effects are negated and it cannot attack.

(The above card was also created by Digidramon. He gets full credit.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Alicia continues her quest for Sayer's vengeance. However, will a duel with a former disciple of Sayer's prove to be her undoing?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 12: Every Rose Has It's Thorns**


	12. Every Rose Has It's Thorns

**Chapter 12: Every Rose Has It's Thorns**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!)**

"Will he be alright doctor?" Andre asked Dr. Schmidt.

The graying doctor took the mask from his face and took in a deep breath. "Your friend will be fine. I only found some mild frostbite on a couple o his fingers. Give him about two days of rest and he will be back to full health in no time flat."

"Thank you." Andre said, turning from the doctor to join Westin and Zoey as the pair stood at the window facing the unconscious Doug laying in his hospital bed.

It was extremely dark in this section of the building. Andre leaned against the newly-reinforced glass. This particular hallway had been recently remodeled after an incident involving the Dark Signers.

"I hope he feels okay." Zoey said.

"How many of us have to get hurt before this stops?" Westin said, looking at the ground. "We have to put an end to these guys. They've harmed three of us and killed an innocent woman. When is enough, enough?"

Andre slammed his fist into the wall. "I thought I was angry before. But this raised the bar. Whoever these people are, they're messing with the wrong group of friends. I would die for you guys. I'm not about to let some depressed group of flunkies do any more damage to us, or this city."

"I'm right there with you." Westin said. "This ends at the Battleground Cup."

"We'll see who comes out on top." Zoey said.

* * *

"Now Alicia, this next request will sound a bit strange." the entity spoke.

"Anything for you Sayer." Alicia chuckled. "Just name the person and I'm there."

"This one wasn't exactly a Dark Signer, but she must pay for what she's done." he spoke. ".........Alicia, my sweet, she has betrayed me, and you.....and all of our fellow psychic duelists. She was once amongst our ranks and now walks with Yusei Fudo and that gang of self-centered Signers."

"It's Akiza isn't it!" Alicia clenched her fists, standing quickly. "I've wanted to put the Black Rose in her place since I've met you."

"That's good, she needs to pay for what she's done to us."

"Oh she will, but Sayer?"

"What is it my sweet Alicia?" the entity continued.

"Well........did you......love her?" Alicia said quietly.

"What? No, I've never loved any but you." the faux Sayer answered slyly.

Alicia brightened. "That's good to here. Now, where can I find her?"

* * *

"At the test track down by the ocean." Darius spoke into the bowl of water, voice changed to that of Sayer's slightly.

"Thanks." Alicia's beaming face came into view. "I won't let you down."

With that she took off, allowing Darius to look up from the bowl.

_This is perfect. Little, lost Alicia will be picking a fight with the wrong person. I remember Akiza, she'll wipe the floor with that depressed crybaby. That's what she did to me._

"Darius!"

Darius snapped from his thoughts to see Edmund standing in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"I hope you're not messing with that girl anymore." Edmund spat, pacing into the room.

"Nope, I just let her go for the last time. Alicia will pay for what she did to me. Making a fool out of me in front of the entire Arcadia Movement. It's time I show her what it's like to feel the sting of defeat!" Darius huffed.

"That's good." Edmund said, placing an ebony hand on Darius's shoulder. "But let's not lose sight of the big picture here. We have one more ritual to complete and we will have the power we seek."

"Just in time for the Battleground Cup." Darius sneered. "But what about those Spirits?"

"Pah, those thing are useless. Not a single ounce of good came from those. But that's not to say that we are done with them just yet. I was hoping that your ability would come in handy here as well. Just be sure to pick someone under 100 years old this time."

* * *

Alicia darted through several alleys, making her way towards the test track near Daedalus Bridge. There were several duelists scouring the alleyways, challenging each other. Alicia heard the mention of the Battleground Cup more than a few times.

_It's a good thing Sayer told me to sign up for that. I'm sure to find more of my targets. And a little practice wouldn't hurt either._

She finally reached the alley's mouth to see a crimson Duel Runner speeding in circles. Alicia waited in the safety of the alleyway's darkness until the duelist stopped her training.

* * *

Akiza dismounted her custom Duel Runner and unlatched her helmet before taking it off.

_That was a good run. Maybe I will be able to stand in for Crow as planned. I can handle Ground Duels, how hard can it be?_

"Akiza!" a familiar voice screamed from behind.

Akiza whirled around just in time to see a dark-haired teen swing a fist at her. Akiza backed up as the teen stumbled to the right.

"You betrayed Sayer!" the teen regained herself and Akiza got a good glimpse at her face.

"Alicia......Alicia Sorano?"

"The one and only, and I'm her to avenge Sayer. How can you call yourself a psychic duelist knowing what you've done?" Alicia spat.

"I'm proud not to call myself a psychic duelist Alicia. I didn't know if you were okay after the Dark Signers attacked the movement. Thank god you're okay." Akiza stepped towards her before Alicia shoved her away.

"Save the sob story! I'm here to duel!" Alicia activated her duel disk. "Sayer wants this done, so I'm doing it."

"Sayer? Alicia.....Sayer's dead." Akiza spoke shockingly.

"You're a liar. That's impossible. He just talked to me not ten minutes ago." Alicia said, taking a small step back.

"I saw it myself Alicia! An Earthbound Immortal was his undoing." Akiza tried to reason with her.

"You were always his favorite." Alicia dropped the subject, glaring at Akiza. "Well, Black Rose, I'm going to make you pay! It's high time I get the respect for my abilities! They are far greater than you could have imagined!"

"Alicia, I'm sorry.....I......I truly am." Akiza said.

"Whatever, activate your duel disk!" Alicia spat.

"Whatever you say." Akiza sighed as she activated hers as well. "I'm sorry that you have to see by dueling me, I'll try my best not to harm you."

"And I'll try my best **to **harm you." Alicia screamed. "Duel!"

**Alicia 8000LP / Akiza 8000LP**

"I'll start." Akiza said as she drew. "I'm going to summon my Violet Witch."

A woman clad in a violet coat with four large leaves covering her arms appeared. She carried a yellow staff with red rubies encrusted on each end. (Atk: 1100)

"Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn." Akiza finished as two reversed cards appeared at her feet.

"I draw!" Alicia screamed, spittle lying from her lips. "I'm going to summon out my Fortune Lady Water!"

The blue Fortune Lady appeared next to her mistress. (Atk: ? - 1200 Lv: 4)

"Now, attack her Violet Witch!" Alicia screamed.

Fortune Lady Water raised her staff and a torrent of water came crashing towards Akiza's Violet Witch.

"I counter with my trap card, Rose Blizzard!" Akiza shouted. "Your attack is negated and your monster is changed to defense position."

Fortune Lady Water took a knee. (Def: 1200 Lv: 4)

"You'll pay for that!" Alicia cried. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

The reverse card appeared at her feet.

"Alicia, I've been telling you the truth. You have to believe me." Akiza said. "I've never betrayed my fellow psychic duelists, Sayer did."

"Just finish this duel!" Alicia said. "I won't hear any more of your lies."

"Fine, I draw." Akiza cried. "I sacrifice my Violet Witch in order to summon my Rose Tentacles!"

Violet Witch shattered in a shower of golden dust as a new monster took shape. It was a giant plant, sprouting vines from each angle. At the top sprouted a single red budding rose flower. (Atk: 2200)

"Now, Rose Tentacles, attack her Fortune Lady Water!" Akiza screamed.

Rose Tentacles lashed at Fortune Lady Water with a vine.

"I activate my trap card, Slip of Fortune." Alicia countered. "This card negates your attack and removes my Fortune Lady Water from play until my Standby Phase."

Rose Tentacles recoiled as Fortune Lady Water vanished.

"Fine then Alicia, I end my turn." Akiza sighed.

Alicia drew. "Don't mind if I do. Fortune Lady Water comes back to my field!"

Fortune Lady Water reappeared as her level increased. (Atk: 1500 Lvl: 5)

"Next, I activate the Field Spell known as Future Visions." Alicia screamed as she slapped the card onto her duel disk.

The familiar, strange atmospheric setting from Alicia's duel with Misty appeared.

"Whenever a monster is summoned, it gets removed from play until the next Standby Phase, so, I summon my Fortune Lady Light." Alicia cried.

The yellow Fortune Lady appeared. (Atk: 200 Lvl: 1) She then vanished.

"Now here's the good part. Whenever my Fortune Lady Light is removed from play, I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady monster from my deck, like Fortune Lady Fire!" Alicia continued.

The crimson Fortune Lady appeared. (Atk: 400 Lvl: 2)

"Now, my Fortune Lady ire also has an ability. Whenever she is Special Summoned by another Fortune Lady's effect, she can destroy a monster on your field and inflict damage to you equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What! Not Rose Tentacles!" Akiza screamed.

"I'm afraid so. Even Sayer can't help you now!" Alicia chortled.

Fortune Lady Fire released a jet of flames from her staff, incinerating Rose Tentacles. A heat wave raced towards Akiza.

"I don't need Sayer's help, and neither do you!" Akiza screamed. "I activate Nature's Reflection, dealing any effect damage I take this turn to you!"

A large mirror formed in front of Akiza, intercepting the flames and sending them hurtling towards Alicia. The flames struck the distressed duelist as she screamed in pain.

**(Alicia 5800)**

"Akiza, you are pushing it. I'll unleashed all my power to stop you!" Alicia screamed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Yusei stood in the same spot I am now. He believed in me just as I believe in you Alicia. All this time, I would have come into contact with you. Sayer was a bad man. It took a lot for me to see that, but once I did, everything got better. Forget him, he's gone." Aliza screamed back.

"Never! Fortune Lady Fire, attack her directly!"

Fortune Lady Fire released the same jet of flames, scorching the Plant-duelists as she screamed in pain.

**(Akiza 7600)**

"Now Fortune Lady Water, douse her!" Alicia continued.

Fortune Lady Water released the torrent of waves crashing into Akiza.

**(Akiza 6100)**

"That's it from me Akiza." Alicia spat.

"Glad to hear that." Akiza said as she drew. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two extra cards."

She drew the two extra cards.

"First, I think I'm going to get rid of your pesky Field Spell by playing Mystical Space Typhoon! Next, I summon my Witch of the Black Rose!" Akiza shouted.

The black, rose witch appeared. She resembled that of a rag doll with several black roses sprouting from her form. (Atk: 1700) The field returned to normal, the ocean view magnificent.

"When I have no cards on the field and she is summoned, I can draw the top card of my deck. If it's a monster card, I can Special Summon it; if not, I must automatically discard it to the graveyard." Akiza informed her opponent.

"Just see what it is." Alicia cried.

Akiza drew. "It's Dark Verger, so I Special Summon it."

A small, two-leaved plant appeared with an eye on each leaf. (Atk: 0)

"Next, I'm going to tune my level four Witch of the Black Rose with my level two Dark Verger in order to Synchro Summon..." Akiza began.

Rose petals began to swirl as her psychic abilities activated. Even Alicia, a powerful psychic duelist in her own right, was awestruck.

"_Lone flower which blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"_

A beautiful woman rose from the Synchro Summon. She was divided in color. Half of her was green and the other half black. At her feet connected a single rose bulb. She sprouted several vines from her back. (Atk: 2200)

"Now, she has a pretty useful ability. I remove from play my Dark Verger to halve the attack of your Fortune Lady Water." Akiza said as she pocketed the card.

Fortune Lady Water cringed_. _(Atk: 750)

"Now, Splendid Rose, attack her Fortune Lady Water!" Akiza screamed.

Splendid Rose sprinted towards Fortune Lady Water, leapt into the air, and kicked the monster, shattering her in seconds.

**(Alicia 4350)**

"That's it from me." Akiza stepped back.

"I won't let Sayer down!" Alicia roared as she drew violently. "I sacrifice my Fortune Lady Fire in order to Advance Summon Fortune Lady Dark."

Fortune Lady Fire shattered into golden dust and was replaced by the black Fortune Lady. (Atk: 2000 Lvl: 5)

"Next, I activate Time Passage, increasing her level by three!" Alicia said.

Fortune Lady Dark glew with an omnious aura. (Atk: 3200 Lvl: 8)

"Now, Fortune Lady Dark, destroy her Splendid Rose now!" Alicia vented.

Fortune Lady Dark releases a spiral of dark energy from her staff. The energy slammed into Splendid Rose, sending her crashing to the ground and shattering moments after.

**(Akiza 5100)**

"Now, my Fortune Lady Dark has a special ability. Whenever a Fortune Lady attacks and destroys an opponent's monster, I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady monster from my graveyard like Fortune Lady Water!" Alicia continued.

The indigo Fortune Lady appeared for the third time. (Atk: 1200 Lvl: 4)

"Attack Akiza directly!"

Fortune Lady Water sent the torrent of water smashing into Akiza for the second time.

**(Akiza 3900)**

"It's your move." Alicia spat.

Fortune Lady Dark returned to normal. (Atk: 2000 Lvl: 5)

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "I summon my Lonefire Blossom!"

A strange plant bulb appeared spitting flames. (Atk: 500)

"However, I'm already sacrificing him in order to Special Summon my Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" Akiza continued.

Another beautiful woman sprouted from the ground in front of the Signer. This one had the lower body of a large plant bulb. Her head was also adorned with a rose bulb. (Atk: 2800)

"Now, Princess, attack her Fortune Lady Water." Akiza screamed.

Tytannial spun, releasing several rose petals slamming into Fortune Lady Water. The latter screamed in pain before shattering.

**(Alicia 2750)**

"I place one card face down, now take it away Alicia." Akiza smiled.

"Don't mock me, this will all be over very soon for you Akiza. You will be joining Misty and Devack before you even know it!" Alicia spat.

"You still don't understand do you! I guess I need proof! Come with me after this duel and I will show you." Akiza offered.

"There won't be an 'after' for you!" Alicia drew violently.

Fortune Lady Dark cried with happiness. (Atk: 2400 Lvl: 6)

"I activate Synchro Boost_, _raising my Fortune Lady Dark's level by one and attack points by 500." Alicia cried.

Fortune Lady Dark cried in happiness once more. (Atk: 3300 Lvl: 7)

"Now, attack her Tytannial!" Alicia screamed.

Fortune Lady Dark released the spiral wave of dark energy, shattering Tytannial as Akiza covered herself from the attack.

**(Akiza 3400)**

"Now I get to Special Summon Fortune Lady Water once more!" Alicia screamed.

The monster appeared with a cackle. (Atk: 1200 Lvl: 4)

"Attack her directly!" Alicia continued.

Fortune Lady Water sent the torrent of waves crashing into Akiza again. The Signer chocking and sopping wet.

**(Akiza 2200)**

"Now go Akiza, but make it quick. This turn will be your last." Alicia laughed.

"I'm sorry." Akiza said as she drew. "But I summon Twilight Rose Knight."

The small girl in knight's armor appeared. (Atk: 1000)

"Her effect allows me to Special Summon a level four Plant-type monster from my hand. And I Special Summon Lord Poison." Akiza continued.

The grotesque monster appeared. (Atk: 1500)

"Now I'm going to tune my level three Twilight Rose Knight with my level four Lord Poison on order to Synchro Summon..." Akiza began.

The flurry of rose petals started once more. Only this time, it was much more intense. Alicia covered her face as several small cuts appeared.

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

The colossal dragon soared into view. It's ebony body marvelous in the ocean's reflection. Alicia stared in awe, despite her goal. (Atk: 2400)

Once she came to, Alicia shouted. "Ha, my Fortune Lady Dark has much more attack points."

"My Black Rose Dragon has a special ability. I can remove from play one Plant-type monster in my graveyard to have one of your monsters lose it's attack points." Akiza said quietly.

"What? No!" Alicia screamed.

"I'm sorry." Akiza said. "I remove Splendid Rose from play in order to reduce your Fortune Lady Dark's attack points to zero." Akiza pocketed the card.

Fortune Lady Dark screamed in agony as her attack points decreased. (Atk: 0 Lvl: 7)

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy her Fortune Lady Dark with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza pointed at the pallid Alicia.

Black Rose Dragon unleashed a jet of searing energy from it's maw, the blast shattering it's target.

**(Alicia 350)**

Alicia recovered quickly. "That attack doesn't matter. Next turn I will defeat you. I have the perfect cards to do so!"

"I'm sorry Alicia, but there won't be a next turn." Akiza informed the panicking girl as her face down card lifted up.

"I activate Synchro Overlimit! When my Synchro monster destroys one of your by battle, it can attack again in a row. So, Black Rose Dragon, destroy Fortune Lady Water with Black Rose Flare and end this duel!" Akiza screamed.

"No! Sayer! I'm sorry!" Alicia screamed in agony.

Black Rose Dragon unleashed a jet of energy tantamount to the one preceding it, shattering Fortune Lady Water and Alicia's life points.

**Alicia 0LP / Akiza 2200LP**

Black Rose Dragon faded to nothing as Akiza made her way over to the fallen Alicia. The Signer reached down to help her up.

"Come with me, I'll show you the truth. I didn't want that to happen."

Alicia looked up, tears runnin down her cheeks. "I don't want your pity!"

She slapped Akiza's hand away and stood.

"Alicia, I've been speaking the truth. I swear." Akiza pleaded.

Alicia shook her head, taking in all the events at once. "I don't know what to believe!"

"Believe me." Akiza said, taking another step towards her.

"No! Stop! Don't come near me. It's time I find these answers out for myself." Alicia spat, turning and sprinting from the Signer.

In her haste, Alicia dropped a single portrait. Akiza stooped to pick it up and gasped at the face of the young man standing next to Alicia in the photo. He had pitch black hair, definitive eyebrows, and mildly tan skin.

_Darius! What are you doing to her?_

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to Digidramon, Psychid, and TheDuelistOfDawn for all their reviews.**

**Monsters:**

Splendid Rose

WIND/ Plant/ Synchro/ Effect/ Level 6/ Atk: 2200/ Def: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, by removing from play one Plant-type monster in your graveyard, you can halve the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. During a Battle Phase of a turn in which this card attack, by removing 1 Plant-type monster in your graveyard from play, until the End Phase this card's attack is halved and it can attack once again in a row.

**Traps:**

Rose Blizzard

Normal Trap Card

Activated when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack of your opponent's monster and switch it to defense position.

Synchro Overlimit

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a Synchro monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle. That monster can attack once again this turn. If it does, destroy it after the End Phase.

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **The Battleground Cup kicks off with an exciting duel between Westin and a local archaeologist who has acquired a certain set of cards which debuted at the KC Grand Championships. Can Westin overcome this man's "ancient" strategy? Or will he be sent crashing out of the tournament on day one?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 13: Ancient Dreams**


	13. Ancient Dreams

**Chapter 13: Ancient Dreams**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh of any kind.)**

(Author's Note: This is my apology to all who read this story for my frequent mistakes and errors throughout my duels. I am working on these and feel that they are getting less frequent as this story continues. I hope that you will stay with me until the end.)

"Sayer? Sayer?" Alicia cried as she blindly sprinted through the now darkened alleyways near Deadalus Bridge.

She reached a graffiti-covered fountain with several young New Domino residents crowding it. A group of three noticed her and sulked over.

"Hey missy. What brings a sad city girl like yourself out here?" the first thug said.

The other two behind him just started to laugh. Alicia scowled, even with her running mascara making her look like a raccoon.

"Get out of my way." she simply stated.

"Aww, who are you looking for? Your daddy?" the thug said, laughing hysterically.

"I said get out of my way!" Alicia said slightly more forcefully.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" one of the things behind the front one stated, walking up and standing in Alicia's face as he spoke.

"I'm not after you. Just get out of my way and you won't get hurt." Alicia said.

The thug grabbed her arm and Alicia screamed in rage. The thug pulled away quickly, grabbing his wrist in pain.

"What the hell! Why are you so hot?"

"I told you to stay away." Alicia said, walking towards the three frightened men.

"Okay lady. We're on our way." the third thug spat as the three began to take off, sprinting away.

"I gave you a chance and you didn't take it." Alicia cried as she raised her hands.

In her right hand swirled a ball of fire. In her left hand swirled an orb of water. The psychic duelist screamed once more and hurled the two orbs at her assailants. The fire struck the original thug and the water struck the one with the burnt hand. They dropped instantly. The third thug continued sprinting away.

"Tell your friends that I am no one to mess with!" Alicia screamed with all her anger and rage.

She calmed slightly and turned to discover the other inhabitants of the fountain area staring at her in disbelief.

"Get out of here." she said.

On cue, the thirty people all grabbed their belongings and exited the area quickly, leaving the depressed duelist alone with one smoldering corpse and one drenched corpse.

Alicia looked at her open hands. "What was that? I've never done that before."

She sulked to the fountain and sat down, looking at her face in the water's reflection. Her features were strewn and dirty. Her hair looked like a mess and her clothes were torn from her several intense duels.

_What have I been doing? All this time I've been searching for a reason as to why I can't be loved or cherished like normal people, and the answer has been right in front of me._

She glanced at the bodies of the thugs she had disposed of and suddenly remembered Misty and Devack. She also thought of the innocent zoo guard she had murdered.

_I am a monster. I've been inflicting my pain onto others for calling me a monster and have only been proving their point._

She looked up. "Sayer, If you're there, I have to talk to you now."

She listened to the wind blowing and the distant sounds of the residents of the city.

_It's true. Sayer is dead._

She recalled the instance in her head of Akiza's duel with Misty as the Dark Signer ordered her Earthbound Immortal to attack Sayer. She saw the lizard snatch Sayer with its tongue and swallow him.

_I remember now. The pain was so real. It felt like I had been swallowed as opposed to him. I can't believe all this time I have been looking for his killers when I should have been starting my new life, free of the Arcadia movement. _

She stood from the fountain and made her way to the corpses. She knelt next to the first one.

"I'm sorry. Your intentions were wrong but you didn't deserve to die for them."

A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed the young man's eyes. She repeated the process with the other one and then stood.

_How could a single duel with Akiza do this to me? I can't believe it!_

Fireworks blasted the skies of New Domino City, creating a dazzling display of sparkling colors and motion. The streets were crowded around the City Planning and Recreation Facility. The sea of duelists advanced with their duel disks in hand. Among the group, in the far left corner, stood the foursome of Westin, Zoey, Andre, and Doug. The group of friends stood with excited smirks.

"It's about time." Doug said, glancing down at his still slightly frost-bitten right hand.

"Tell me about it. We can't mess around here." Westin said. "We fulfill the requirements for the finals, find the location, and stop these Hearts of Darkness."

"I have a hunch that there are more waiting for us than Brigham and Krystal." Andre said.

The group looked on as a petite red-haired woman appeared from the front doors of the City Planning and Recreation Facility. She was dressed in a white overcoat covering a black suit underneath. She walked forward, her white boots scuffing the pavement as she did so.

She raised a megaphone. "Welcome New Domino City ground duelists. I, on behalf of the Department of City Planning, wish you good luck. You all were given a card with your name and photo printed on the front. This is your ticket to victory and the ultimate title of New Domino Battleground Champion. Along with this, you will receive a life-time's supply of cards from our humble New Domino card shops as well as a contract with KaibaCorp to represent them in several duel tournaments held throughout the year. Now, a word from our sponsor, Miss Kisara Kaiba."

The woman handed the microphone to a rather rugged, yet beautiful, brown-haired girl to her right. The girl was garbed in a white trench coat.

"Good luck and may the best duelist win."

She handed the microphone back to the red-head.

"Thank you Miss Kaiba. Just like all Kaibas, short and to the point."

Applause reverberated from the surrounding buildings as all the duelists cheered.

"Now, you must retrieve a total of four identification cards in order to reach the finals, your card is included in that amount. Therefore, each duelist will need to defeat three opponents to gain access to the finals. The first sixteen duelists to receive the finals location will be admitted to the finals. Any duelist who has not been defeated yet still does not possess four identification cards will be automatically disqualified at that time."

Several shouted of approval followed.

"I, Sandrine Belle, will be coordinating this wonderful event. Once you gain four cards, return to this building and we will escort you to the finals. Are there any more questions?"

No questions followed hers.

"Then let the duels commenceཀ" she screamed.

Her cries were quickly laid to rest as they were covered and surpassed by the intensity of the crowd as they surged in all directions, eager to begin the tournament.

Sandrine entered the building once more and dropped the microphone, making her way to the elevator at the far end. She pressed the top button and casually waited for the elevator to arrive at her floor. As the elevator slowly lowered, Kisara appeared at Sandrine's side.

"This better work like you said it would." the Blue-Eyes wielder spat.

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Sandrine smirked. "All is well."

"Good. I will be back in a few days time. I'm joining Sigurd in the Bahamas for a short vacations. I expect you will keep everything running smoothly?"

"Oh, of course Miss Kaiba."

Darius stared down at his identification card in his hand. He was sat near a subway entrance on a picnic table of sorts. He twirled the card as he comprehended the previous day's events.

_It's strange. I felt an attachment to Alicia. Now that I've let her go, I can't seem to find my way._

He pictured her Fortune Lady Earth ripping spikes from the ground; the spikes ripping into him as he screamed.

_No, she will pay for what she has done to me. Humiliation and defeat don't rest fell in my mind._

"Darius?" he snapped from his thoughts to see Krystal walk over to him.

"Oh, hey." he answered as she took a seat next to him.

"Edmund is already dueling. He wants me to tell you to hurry up and not waste time. He wants us all to make it to the finals as quickly as we can."

"Trust me, Edmund has preached to me enough before. I'll duel when I'm good and ready."

The group of Westin, Zoey, Andre, and Doug stood in the spot they had been as Sandrine had spoken. All around them, duels had begun.

"So, I guess this is the part where we split up and wish each other luck?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Westin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I see a couple duelists I wouldn't mind challenging up ahead, so I'll see how good this arm holds out. See you guys later." Doug shouted, sprinting into the distance.

"Sounds good to me. By the end of the day we should all have at least one win under our belts." Andre said. "I guess I'll head out next."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took to the streets.

"Well, good luck." Zoey said, facing Westin.

"You too." Westin answered back. "And be.....safe."

Zoey blushed. "With friends like you, I don't have to worry about that."

She took off as well, leaving Westin standing alone in their original spot. Westin stared after her until she was out of sight. He then turned toward the bustling mid-morning crowd.

"Now, where to find a good duelist?" he said to himself.

After a few minutes of searching, Westin left the area and detoured down an adjoining sidewalk. He came to a stop to see the New Domino Museum. It's front doors were ajar and a small, emaciated man suddenly flew from them and crashed to the pavement.

Westin was at his side in a heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

The man groaned. "Lousy curators and their stinking rules. I just wanted to borrow that artifact until tomorrow night."

Westin helped him to his feet. "Sir, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine lad." the old man said, brushing himself off before noticing the duel disk on Westin's arm. "Say, you're in the Battleground Cup as well?"

"Yeah actually." Westin answered.

"I'm in it for the chance at the Pro League. If I get this position at KaibaCorp, I'm sure to get the funding I need to mass-produce this deck of rarities I have." He held up his duel disk.

"How about we duel?" Westin asked. "Only if you're up to it."

"Up to it?" the man stepped back. "Lad, Lawrence Potts has been dueling since before your parents were born, bring it on."

He activated his duel disk after this remark.

Westin did the same. "Okay then."

"DUELཀ" they screamed in unison.

**Westin 8000LP / Lawrence 8000LP**

"I think I'll start off today's expeditionཀ" Lawrence screamed as he drew. "I summon my Wandering Mummy in attack position."

The decaying mummy appeared. (Atk: 1500)

"Next I play a face down and end my turn." he concluded as the face down card glowed to life at his feet.

_Hmm. _Westin thought. _I can't get a read on his strategy yet. _He drew. _But what's holding me back?_

"I activate the Field Spell card called Secret Labཀ" Westin shouted.

As he slid the card into the compartment, the front efface of the museum changed to that of a large lab with several bubbling vials adorning it's shelves.

"Now, each time we declare an attack, we must send one monster from our deck to our graveyard." Westin informed the old-timer. "And next, I summon Oxygeddon."

The prehistoric flying creature made of wind currents rose before it's master. (Atk: 1800)

"Now, Oxygeddon, attack Wandering Mummyཀ" Westin shouted, discarding Carboneddon from his deck.

Oxygeddon swooped forward, slamming into Wandering Mummy, shattering the monster.

**(Lawrence 7700)**

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted." Lawrence countered.

Wandering Mummy rose from the dead with a shuddering moan. (Atk: 1500)

"I end my turn." Westin said.

"Say lad." Lawrence started as he drew. "You're not half bad. But now I gotta bring out the heavy hitters. I tribute my Wandering Mummy in order to Advance Summon my Ancient Giantཀ"

Wandering Mummy dissolved into golden dust which swirled and formed into a large, Aztec stone soldier. He resembled that on Giant Soldier of Stone, but was slightly skinnier. (Atk: 2200)

"Now, attack and destroy his Oxygeddon." Lawrence commanded as he slid a card from his deck to the graveyard.

Ancient Giant sulked towards Oxygeddon, slamming it's stone fist into the beast, shattering it in milliseconds.

**(Westin 7600)**

"Now that that pesky creature is out of the way, I activate my Ancient Key spell card." Lawrence continued.

"This continuous card allows me to Special Summon two Stone Giants from my deck in attack position."

Two granite-formed stone warriors appeared. They resembled Ancient Giant but were slightly smaller. (Atk: 400 x2)

"Next, I activate Earthquake." Lawrence continued.

A rumble caused Ancient Giant and both Stone Giants to take up defensive positions. (Def: 1100) (Def: 2000 x2)

"I will now relinquish the leadership of this expedition to you." Lawrence concluded.

"What a turn." Westin said as he drew quickly. "I summon my Chemist."

The small man in a lab coat appeared. (Atk: 1000)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Successful Mixture, paying 1000 life points to Special summon Hydrogeddon from my deck."

Westin cringed as his life points dropped. The muddy, water-formed dinosaur appeared. (Atk: 1600)

**(Westin 6600)**

"Next, I tune my level three Chemist with my level four Hydrogeddon in order to Synchro Summon..." Westin chanted.

Chemist tapped his vials together and rose into the air, dissolving into a Synchro Gate in the process. Hydrogeddon leapt into the void a second later.

"_Chemically correct and powerfully unstable, conjure forth the victory I desire. Synchro Summon, mix up the hurt, Chemical Dragon__ཀ"_

The lime-green dragon descended next to Westin. It's talons racked the ground of the lab as it roared. (Atk: 2200)

"What a powerful monster you have there." Lawrence laughed. "I love these challenging duels. Of course, you're only helping me on my path to defeating you. The key will reveal all soon enough."

_What's he talking about?_

"I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Oxygeddon." Westin continued.

**(Westin 5800)**

Oxygeddon appeared once more. (Atk: 1800)

"Next, I activate my Chemical Dragon's effect, sacrificing my Oxygeddon to temporarily grant Chemical Dragon with it's attack points and a piercing ability." Westin continued.

Oxygeddon shattered into golden dust which was absorbed by Chemical Dragon. The latter gained a golden hue. (Atk: 4000)

"Now, Chemical Dragon, attack and destroy his Ancient Giant." Westin shouted as he slipped another Oxygeddon into his graveyard.

Chemical Dragon roared and released a yellow stream of power from it's maw, shattering the Ancient Giant on impact. Lawrence was knocked backwards from the blast and landed in a heap.

**(Lawrence 4800)**

"I end my turn with that." Westin said as Chemical Dragon lost it's hue. (Atk: 2200)

Lawrence returned to his feet, huffing in exhaustion. "Very nice attack son. I was knocked cold there for a second."

"Thank you." Westin laughed. "This is the first fun duel I've had in a while."

"Now I have to cut that 'fun' short." Lawrence said. "I draw."

He drew quickly.

"I activate Ancient Cityཀ"

The lab shattered and was replaced by an intricate stone castle resembling the ancient Indian temples.

"I will next switch both of my Stone Giants to attack position." Lawrence continued.

The two stone beings rose and groaned in anger. (Atk: 400 x2)

"Now I send my two Stone Giants and my Ancient Key to the graveyard in order to activate Ancient Gate."

A large gate slammed to the ground in front of Westin.

"Next, I activate the final piece of my intricate puzzle. I activate Ancient Tome."

A stone book appeared next to the the gate.

"Finally, to truly bring this expedition to life, I activate Premature Burial, reviving my Ancient Giant." Lawrence happily shouted.

**(Lawrence 4000)**

Ancient Giant crashed to the ground. (Atk: 2200)

"Now, to bring forth the fruit of my labor, I send Ancient Tome, Ancient Gate, and Ancient Giant to the graveyard to Special Summon my true ace monsterཀ"

The three said object shattered as the mouth of the castle slowly opened and a pair of red eyes became visible.

"I summon Ancient Dragonཀ" Lawrence screamed as an immense roar followed suit.

A large, brown dragon flew from the mouth of the ruins. It flew in circles high above Chemical Dragon before landing with a snarl and a thrash of it's tail. (Atk: 2800)

"Now, Ancient Dragon, wreak havoc and take out his dragonཀ" Lawrence continued.

Ancient Dragon roared and took off, slashing Chemical Dragon as it flew past. Chemical Dragon roared in rage as it shattered.

**(Westin 5200)**

"My Chemical Dragon has an effect. When he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon up to three different 'eddon' monster from my graveyard. I choose Carboneddon, and two Oxygeddon." Westin interrupted.

The three monster appeared next to their master. (Atk: 1800 x2) (Atk: 900)

"Well lad, that's it for my turn." Lawrence concluded.

"Let's see what I can do." Westin cried as he drew the top card from his deck.

He glanced at it.

"Sweet! I activate Bonding - CO2!"

"What's that do?" Lawrence asked, dumbfounded.

"I can send my three monsters to the graveyard to summon an even better one, just as you did a moment ago. So, I send them to the graveyard in order to summon Fire Dragon!" Westin screamed.

Carboneddon and both Oxygeddons shattered into golden dust and formed into a tower of searing flames that rose above the Ancient City's skies. From the tower, a dragon's head emerged. It uncoiled from the tower and soared next to Westin, roaring in rage. It's entire body was made of flames such as Water Dragon's was made from water. (Atk: 2800)

"Now, my Fire Dragon has a nifty ability of his own." Westin started. "Once per turn, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent."

"What?" Lawrence cried.

"Sorry old-timer." Westin said as Fire Dragon breathed a jet of flames which singed the old man's traveling clothes.

**(Lawrence 3000)**

"Now lad, our monsters do have the same attack score, but what's the point in attacking me when my dragon has the ability to be revived during the end phase?" Lawrence laughed.

"I know full well what your monster can do, and I still plan to attack it." Westin said.

"What?" Lawrence said, however, he quickly smiled. "Be my guest. See how much longer you last in this tournament. It takes experience and skill to win a tournament of this calibur."

"I have just what I need to win right here." Westin said. "Fire Dragon, attack him nowཀ"

Fire Dragon reared forward and released a jet of flames from it's maw as Ancient Dragon flew towards Fire Dragon with it's claws extended. The jet slammed into Ancient Dragon and the dragon then slammed into Fire Dragon. A large explosion obscured the dueling field.

"Both of our dragons are gone, but mine will be back in a matter of seconds." Lawrence said.

As the dust cleared, he was shocked to see two Oxygeddon and a Carboneddon standing before him.

"What's going on?"

"When Fire Dragon is destroyed, I can Special Summon these three from my graveyard." Westin informed him.

Lawrence began to back up. "This is some mistake, I can't lose this tournament already. There's just too much riding on my victory."

"I'm sorry." Westin said. "Attack him!"

His three monster charged the elderly man and sent him crashing to the ground in a heap.

**Westin 5200LP / Lawrence 0LP**

Westin again helped Lawrence to his feet. The old man shook of the loss and then shook Westin's hand.

"That was a splendid duel son." Lawrence said smiling. "I'm sure you have a shot at winning this here tournament."

"That's what I hope for." Westin said, picturing the faces of his friends.

**Sorry for the delay once more. Lot's of stuff (including writer's block) keep me away sometimes. The characters of Kisara Kaiba and Sigurd belong to Digidramon.**

**Monsters:**

Ancient Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/ Effect/ Level 8/ Atk: 2800/ Def: 2100

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of Ancient City. When this card destroys a monster by battle, destroy all defense position monster your opponent controls.

Ancient Giant

EARTH/ Rock/ Effect/ Level 5/ Atk: 2200/ Def: 1100

The controller of this card must attack with it whenever possible. If not, the controller of this card pays 300 life points during the End Phase of this turn.

Stone Giant

EARTH/ Rock/ Effect/ Level 3/ Atk: 400/ Def: 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Ancient Key. If this card does not attack whenever possible, the controller of this card pays 500 life points during the End Phase.

(The above three cards were used by Grandpa Muto under the alias Apnarg Otum in the second series anime. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Fire Dragon

FIRE/ Pyro/ Effect/ Level 8/ Atk: 2800/ Def: 2600

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Bonding - per turn, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 Oxygeddons and one Carboneddon from your graveyard.

(The above card is my creation with a little revision done by Digidramon. All creative credit goes to the two of us.)

**Spells:**

Bonding - CO2

Normal Spell Card

Tribute one Carboneddon and two Oxygeddons and Special Summon one Fire Dragon from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

(The above card was created by myself. All creative credit must go to me.)

Ancient City

Field Spell Card

Send one each of Ancient Gate, Ancient Giant, and Ancient Tome from your side of the field to the graveyard to Special Summon one Ancient Dragon from your hand or deck. If Ancient Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon in during the End Phase.

Ancient Tome

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can swap 1 card from your hand with the top card of your deck. Discard one card from your hand during your Standby Phase. If you do not, destroy this card.

Ancient Gate

Continuous Spell Card

This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of Ancient Key.

Ancient Key

Continuous Spell Card

When you activate this card, you can Special Summon 2 Stone Giant cards from your hand or deck in Attack Position. You can send this card and two Stone Giants (who have changed their positions twice) from your side of the field to the graveyard to activate one Ancient Ancient Gate from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

(The above four cards were used by Grandpa Muto under the alias Apnarg Otum in the second series anime.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Zoey finds a tough opponent for her first duel in the Battleground Cup. At first this masked duelist seems like the average Jane, but things take a turn for the worse when Zoey gets a blast from her past.

**Be sure to check out Chapter 14: Like Mother, Like Daughter**


	14. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Chapter 14: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!)**

A slight breeze disrupted the peaceful mid-morning warmth as Westin sat on a bench near the Downtown district of New Domino City. He glanced down at his hands which held the two identification cards he possessed. In his right hand was the mug shot of himself. In his left hand was the face of Lawrence, his archaeological friend he had just defeated moments before.

_I wonder if any of the others have gotten into any duels yet. I can't believe I already have a card. I just need two more and the finals will be here. It's time I find that Brigham guy and teach him a thing or two about messing with my friends. I won't let anything happen to them again._

Little did he know, one of his friends was about to begin their first fight.

14

Zoey pushed her way through the oncoming crowd of duelists, eager to get her first duel done and over with. She shoved past countless disk-wielding people as she broke from the crowd.

_Man, there are certainly a lot of duelists. How do I pick my opponent?_

"Excuse me dear." came a familiar yet masked voice from behind. "Are you a participant in this here tournament?"

Zoey turned to see a middle-aged woman standing before her. The woman wore a sort of baseball cap-looking hat which hung low over her eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail which hung behind her head. All that was visible of her face was a pair of red lips.

"Yes, and I intend to win it." Zoey said.

The woman continued to speak, masking her voice in the process. "Then would you mind dueling me?"

Zoey cracked a slight smile. "Only if you have plans on giving up that identification card of yours."

The woman cracked an identical smile. "Not in the least."

"Well, then, we can't duel here, it's way too crowded." Zoey continued.

"I know the perfect place, follow me." The woman said, turning her back and starting down the street.

_Should I really be following a stranger? Hmm, but there's something about this woman, I have to follow her._

Zoey took off after the woman, her hair blowing in the breeze.

14

"Trident Dragion, attack his Lycanthrope now!"

The crimson, three-headed dragon breathed a jet of fire, incinerating the werewolf that stood before the street duelist. The wolf shattered into pixels and the duelist fell to his knees, life points depleted.

"Now, I'll be taking your identification card if you don't mind." Andre said, sulking over to the defeated duelist.

"Here." The duelist cried, throwing his only chance of victory at Andre.

The dragon duelist caught the card and stuffed it into his pocket. "One down, two to go."

_I wonder how everyone else is doing?_

14

The mysterious woman reached a tall building three blocks from where she had met Zoey. The Harpie duelist caught up just in time to see the woman enter the front doors.

"Hey, wait!" she cried before sprinting and catching up to the woman.

The woman looked over her shoulder. "Do you know where we are?"

Zoey looked around the room she had just entered. There were countless arcade games that were broken down and rusted. A door led to a set of stairs in the back and en elevator was placed in the far wall. The ceiling was broken in several places and rats scurried across the floor.

"This place looks like a dump." Zoey finally said.

"This is the building in which Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba took on two of Marik Ishtar's goons during Battle City nearly thirty years ago. I was entered in that tournament you know."

"Don't try and teach me things about Battle City lady, both my parents were finalists in it. My mom placed 6th and my dad placed 4th. I'm gonna win this tournament and show them that I'm a winner. I don't lose." Zoey clenched her fists.

The woman smiled. "Right this way."

She began to briskly walk towards the elevator before pressing the arrow. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course." Zoey stepped into the elevator as the doors closed and they began to ascend.

Zoey stared at the woman who looked down at her duel disk.

_What if this is a trap? What is she's a Heart of Darkness? _

The elevator stopped as the doors opened to reveal the rooftop. The two females stepped out and observed their surroundings. The breeze was much stronger here than the bustling streets below.

"Lady, you shouldn't have brought me here." Zoey said.

"And why is that?" the woman asked as she made her was to the opposite side of the rooftop, stepping over ancient, cracked glass in the process.

"Let's just say the wind is my friend and I fight best in it." Zoey said as she took her place across from the woman.

"Is that so?" the woman said. "Then I'll just have to test how well you fare in the wind dear."

She activated her duel disk.

"You're gonna be disappointed with the outcome." Zoey said as she activated her duel disk in the process.

"Duel!" the two cried in unison.

**Zoey 8000LP / Woman 8000LP**

"I'll start things off by summoning my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." Zoey said.

A small version of Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared. It's head was adorned with a single red ruby and it was shackled in chains which randomly ended at it's sides. (Atk: 1200)

"Next I activate my Field Spell known as Harpie's Hunting Ground." Zoey said as she inserted the card into her duel disk.

The rooftop view changed to that of a windy valley. Gusts of wind blew against both duelists. Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon roared with happiness.

"I finally place one card face down and end my turn." Zoey concluded.

**Zoey 8000LP / Woman 8000LP**

"You weren't kidding when you said that you belong with the wind. You play a very powerful strategy. I almost don't even want to play anything judging by that smirk on your face." The woman said as she drew.

_The moment you try to attack my dragon, I'll spring Sakuretsu Armor and you won't know what hit you._

"I guess I'll just summon my Cyber Harpie." The woman said.

"What did you say?" Zoey cried.

The epitome of Harpies rose before the woman with a shrill shriek. (Atk: 1800 – 2100)

"Now, since I summoned a Harpie monster, I believe I get to destroy one of your trap cards." The woman said.

Zoey's Sakuretsu Armor shattered into pixels before her eyes.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked, bewildered.

"I believe I just summoned a monster and used it's effect to destroy your trap card." The woman replied.

"I know, but you played a Harpie."

"Lot's of duelists do these days." The woman replied once more. "And now, as much as it pains me to say this, Cyber Harpie, attack and destroy that dragon."

Cyber Harpie shrieked and leapt into the air, diving towards Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and cleaving through the beast with her talons.

**(Zoey 7100)**

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn for now." The woman said as a card glowed to life at her feet.

"It's my turn." Zoey shouted as she drew. "I'm going to summon my Harpie Hunter in attack mode."

A winged woman with dark blue hair landed next to Zoey. She wore the same skin-tight suit as all the other harpies but with a brown vest over the top half of her body. She carried a map in one hand and a telescope in the other. (Atk: 1700 – 2000)

"This girl allows me to give up one card on my field and special summon one level four or below 'Harpie monster' from my deck." Zoey said with regained confidence. "So, I'm sending my Harpie's Hunting Ground to the graveyard in order to Special Summon my Harpie Dragonkeeper."

The scenery returned to the rooftop setting as the small, blonde Harpie appeared next to Zoey. (Atk: 400)

Harpie Hunter and Cyber Harpie's attacks returned to normal. (Atk: 1700) (Atk: 1800)

"Next, I'm going to tune my Harpie Dragonkeeper with my Harpie Hunter in order to Synchro Summon…" Zoey started.

Harpie Dragonkeeper tossed her bowl into the air and rose, dissolving into a Synchro Gate in the process. Harpie Hunter leapt and flew into the gate as a bright flash blinded both duelists.

"_Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies, Synchro Summon, blow them away, Harpie Angel!"_

Zoey's signature monster descended from above with a shriek as the woman looked on, smiling. (Atk: 2400)

"Now, since Harpie Dragonkeeper was used as Synchro material for this Winged-Beast monster, Harpie Angel can attack twice this turn. So, attack and destroy her Cyber Harpie!" Zoey screamed.

"I activate Mirror Wall!" the woman said as her trap card flipped up. "This card cuts all your attack position monsters' attack in half so long as it is out."

Harpie Angel stopped in her tracks as a wall of mirror rose in front of her. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and gave a cry of fear. (Atk: 2400 – 1200)

"Now you must finish your attack." The woman said.

Harpie Angel smashed through the mirror and into a claw-extended Cyber Harpie. She screamed as she was impaled and shattered moments later.

**(Zoey 6500)**

"That strategy," Zoey said through gritted teeth. "I've seen it before. Mom!"

The woman gave a slight chuckle and reached forward, pulling the cap from her head and the hair tie from her blonde locks. Her hair fell in thick waves behind her shoulders as her violet eyes shone in the mid-day sun. Zoey's opponent was none other than Mai Valentine.

"It's been a while Zoey." Mai said.

"And I was hoping to keep it that way." Zoey said, clenching her fists. "Why did you come here? Was it just to duel me?"

Mai's smile fell. "Your father and I have been worried sick about our little girl. We just want you home with us again."

"Don't give me that crap." Zoey scowled, looking away. " You and Dad both know that you never cared for me."

"What makes you think that?" Mai asked.

"The fact that you were never around," Zoey said, facing her mother with cruel eyes. "That sort of thing puts a damper on your childhood you know."

"Zoey, honey." Mai took a step towards her daughter. "We were away dueling, trying to make a better life for you. Wasn't our home enough?"

"Not in the least," Zoey began, "It's hard to have fun as a child when all you can do it play with the nannies who pretend to love you like a parent is supposed to."

"I didn't want this to happen." Mai said. "I just want you to know that your father and I are always there for you."

"Oh really." Zoey said. "Then where is the world-famous Joey Wheeler now? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Zoey, your father is at another dueling tournament in America." Mai said. "He's promised that this is the last one. I've retired and we want you back with us to truly be the family you have always wanted."

"I have the family I've always wanted." Zoey said. "Westin, Andre, and Doug all look after me like brothers. There is no way we would ever be apart."

"And where are these boys now?" Mai asked.

"They are all dueling as well." Zoey said. "And I intend to finish this duel and head back to them. Do you have an identification card?"

Mai flashed her card. "Regardless of how this duel ends, I will give you this card."

"I won't take it if I am defeated." Zoey said as she placed another card into her duel disk. "I set a face down card and end my turn."

The card glowed to life at her feet.

"Very well then." Mai said as she drew. "I must sacrifice 2000 life points in order to keep my Mirror Wall in play."

**(Mai 6000LP)**

"Next, I activate Cost Down in order to reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by two for this turn. Next, I sacrifice Cyber Harpie in order to Advance Summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Cyber Harpie dissolved into golden dust which swirled and changed into a new form. The dragon was pink in hue and had large talons and wings. It was chained similar to its fresh form and roared in rage as it landed next to Mai. (Atk: 2000)

"Next, I'll have my Harpie's Pet Dragon attack you directly." Mai screamed.

The dragon gave another fierce roar and began to build up a large blast in it's maw. It sat forward and released the blast which struck Zoey and hurled her to the aging concrete.

**(Zoey 4500)**

"Are you okay?" Mai cried.

"What's it to you?" Zoey said as she made her way back to her position. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I am." Mai said.

"Fine, I go now!" Zoey drew. "I activate my Spell card known as Premature Burial in order to revive my Harpie Dragonkeeper."

**(Zoey 3700)**

The familiar Harpie landed next to her mistress. (Atk: 400)

"Next, I activate Brain Control. I must sacrifice another 800 life points in order to gain control of your Harpie's Pet Dragon for the duration of this turn." Zoey continued.

**(Zoey 2900)**

Harpie's Pet Dragon suddenly gained a purple aura and it walked over and turned, facing Mai.

"Now, I'm going to tune my level two Harpie Dragonkeeper with my level seven Harpie's Pet Dragon in order to Synchro summon…" Zoey began.

Harpie Dragonkeeper again tossed her bowl of food into the air and leapt, dissolving into a Synchro Gate in the process. Harpie's Pet Dragon gave a roar of approval and flew into the gate a moment later.

_"The true deity of determination comes forth! Ride the winds of hope and turn the tides of battle! Synchro Summon, fly with me, Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon!"_

At the conclusion of Zoey's chant, a large dragon broke from he skies above and landed in the arena with a crash as the Solid Vision shattered the glass the two duelists dueled over. Lucky for them, they were both standing on the concrete surrounding the glass. The dragon that stood before Zoey was colossal. It dwarfed the previous two dragons who had graced the dueling field before it. It's head was adorned with the same red ruby encrusted in the headgear and it was no longer shackled in chains. It's wings doubled that of Harpie's Pet Dragon and it breathed the sweet scent of the Harpies. (Atk: 2700)

"When my Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I get to…" Zoey started.

"…..destroy any number of my Spell and Trap cards equal to the amount of 'Harpie' monsters used to Synchro Summon it excluding Harpie's Brother." Mai finished.

"That's right, so I destroy that Mirror Wall of yours." Zoey said as Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon flapped her wings and the Trap card shattered.

"Very good." Mai said, smiling.

"You won't be smiling for long." Zoey said, "Attack her directly."

Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon roared and released a searing stream of pink energy from it's maw. The energy struck Mai and she was knocked backwards as a large crack formed in the cement.

**(Mai 3300)**

"Now, when Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon inflicts damage to your life points, I can select one Spell or Trap card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. And I choose Premature Burial." Zoey said as she added the card to her hand.

"Wow Zoey." Mai said. "You've certainly gained the upper hand in one turn."

"That's my dueling style." Zoey said.

"But, I still see victory in my hands." Mai said.

"Let's see it then." Zoey said. "I end my turn."

Mai drew as she eyed the crack in the cement.

"I summon my Harpie Lady 2 in attack position!" she screamed.

The orange-haired Harpie appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 1300)

"Next, I activate Elegant Egotist, Special Summoning my Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai continued.

Harpie Ladies 1, 2, and 3 appeared at once and huddled together in a tight circle. (Atk: 1950)

"The can't do anything against my dragon." Zoey said. "Unless…"

"I activate the Spell card known as Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" Mai finished. "This card increases my Harpie Lady Sisters' attack to 2700. Also, every trap card on your side of the field would be negated. But that's besides the point! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack her Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon with Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

The three sisters (excluding the second Harpie Lady 2) leapt into the air and began to form a triangle of red, orange, and violet energy at each end. They released the triangle and it spun towards Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon before slamming into the beast. The dragon gave a roar of anger and released the pink energy from it's jaws. The energy slammed into the Harpie Lady Sisters and both monsters shattered into pixels.

"How could you destroy my most powerful monster so quickly?" Zoey asked, stunned.

"That's not the last either." Mai shouted. "Harpie Lady 2, attack her directly."

Harpie Lady 2 swooped and slashed Zoey across the chest.

**(Zoey 1600)**

"That's it from me." Mai said. "Now, defeat me."

"That's just what I intend to do." Zoey said, drawing. "I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, sending my Harpie Lady 1from my deck to my graveyard."

She took the card from her deck and added it to her graveyard.

"Next, I activate my Trap card, Hysteric Party! With this, I can revive as many 'Harpie Lady' monsters from my graveyard as possible, and both Harpie Dragonkeeper and Harpie Lady 1qualify."

The two subsequent ladies appeared. (Atk: 1600) (Atk: 700)

"And finally, I activate the Premature Burial I regained from Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon and use it to revive that very monster from my graveyard." Zoey continued.

**(Zoey 800LP)**

Zoey's ace monster crashed in front of her, increasing the size of the crack in the cement. (Atk: 2700 – 3000)

Harpie Lady 2's attack increased due to Harpie Lady 1's effect. (Atk: 1300 – 1600)

"Now, it's time to end this duel!" Zoey screamed. "Harpie Lady 1, attack and destroy her Harpie Lady 2!"

The two harpies clashed and shattered instantly.

"Now, Harpie Dragonkeeper, attack my mother directly!"

The young harpie sprang forward, scooped some food from her bowl, and threw it at Mai.

**(Mai 2700)**

"Finish it Zoey." Mai nodded.

"Okay." Zoey said, "Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon reared back and released the searing jet of pink energy from it's maw, slamming into Mai and sending her sprawling to the ground as her life points depleted.

**Zoey 800LP / Mai 0LP**

Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon and Harpie Dragonkeeper faded to nothing as Zoey made her way to the door. Mai rose to her feet as the ground began to shake.

"Zoey run!" she screamed.

Zoey turned just in time for the cement beneath her to crack and give way, she began to plummet downward.

_No! It can't end like this!_

Suddenly, a hand caught her and she looked up to see her mother dangling, holding onto her with all her might.

Mai cried through a reddened face. "Don't let go of my hand."

_She….she's saving my life, and all this time I thought she didn't care._

Mai finally got ample strength and pulled her daughter up and out of the crater. Zoey pulled Mai into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry for running away." She began to sob as Mai held her, smiling.

"It's okay honey." Mai said. "But we need to get out of here before this entire rooftop crumbles away."

Zoey stopped crying and wiped the tears away. "You're right."

"Let's take the stairs." Mai said as they stood to their feet.

**14**

A black-cloaked woman sat perched on the building watching Zoey and Mai exit through the stairway door just as the rest of the roof crumbled and fell to pieces.

"This girl really thinks she rules the skies." The girl said. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

She looked at her duel disk. "Let's ride the skies."

**14**

**Thanks a bunch to all my faithful reviewers, as well as my new reviewers. Anything helps and the more proof that people are reading certainly gives me more motivation to continue with this.**

**Monster:**

Harpie's Pet Feral Dragon

WIND/ Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Level 9/ Atk: 2700/ Def: 2700

1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy any number of Spell or Trap cards on the field equal to the number of 'Harpie' monsters used as Synchro material other than Harpie's Brother. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can add one Spell or Trap card from your graveyard to your hand.

Harpie Hunter

WIND/ Winged-Beast/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1700/ Def: 900

Once per turn, you can send one card on your side of the field to the graveyard to Special Summon one level four or below monster with 'Harpie' in it's card name from your deck other than 'Harpie's Brother'.

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Two new Battleground Cup participants break from the crowd and give us a taste of their skill. Will they stand up to the challenge or back out in defeat?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 15: Arrival of Rivals**


	15. Arrival of Rivals

**Chapter 15: Arrival of Rivals**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!****)**

Sandrine sat atop the terrace of her suite in New Domino City, gazing down at all the duelists scattered about the bustling streets below. She sipped her coffee quietly as the harsh sounds of duels being waged below her continued. At one point earlier in the day, she had heard was sounded like a building collapsing but the authorities hadn't even been alerted so she chose not to act on the situation.

"Excuse me, Sandrine."

She glanced over her shoulder to witness a young man standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a tuxedo and was accompanied by a young woman in an ebony dress and black leggings. The girl walked forward as the boy turned and exited the way he had come.

"Take a seat." Sandrine said as the girl sat across from her.

"Miss Belle, I found a strong duelist today. She's one we need to target."

"And what was her name?" Sandrine asked taking another drink.

"Her name is Zoey. She dueled that old-timer Mai Valentine." the girl continued.

"The Mai Valentine who was a finalist at the Battle City tournament?"

"That's the one, and this Zoey girl beat her." the girl continued. "The thing is, she uses Harpies and I've decided that I want to be the one to duel her."

"And why is that, Raven?"

"She acted so smug up there with her dragon and I plan to knock her off her high horse and send her home crying." the girl, Raven, said.

"Remember, if all goes as planned, she won't ever be going home again." Sandrine stated.

"That's right, sometimes I forget what our real objective is here." Raven corrected herself.

"Besides, this girl you speak of may not be our only choice." Sandrine said as she pulled a laptop from her bag which rested on the cement.

She flipped it open and scanned several pages of duels of the day. She stopped on a certain face.

"This kid here, Westin Nakamura, he defeated his opponent quicker than anybody else in the tournament. He hardly lost a single life point."

She continued, " And Andre Kaito has already defeated two opponents before anybody else. He's one duel away from the finals and they don't even start until the end of the week."

"It also says here that a certain Cyrus Kaito, no relation to the latter, has shown himself to be quite the capable duelist. So has a Miss Maria Kitamori. She has been dueling up a storm."

"So, it looks like we have a nice selection to choose from this time around." Raven smiled.

"Indeed we do." Sandrine returned the gesture.

**15**

Elsewhere in the expansive city, a single teen sat on a park bench near the site where Zoey had Turbo dueled Sherry. His blonde hair was spiked and he wore a futuristic-looking platinum jacket. His duel disk resembled his clothes.

"Attack, end this!" a scream came from down the park.

The only thing that followed was a lone male running past the teen on the park bench. The male was carrying his duel disk and his cards were flying from his hands in quick succession.

"That's right, run home to mommy!" the familiar voice screamed. "I left my mommy years ago."

The teen on the park bench glanced to the left to see a large man with a very high-pitched voice storming towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man said. "Mad Dog doesn't take the heat from nobodyཀ"

The teen didn't budge an inch.

"Huh?" the male, Mad Dog, said. "Look, I'm the most powerful duelis..."

"Powerful?" the teen spoke for the first time.

"That's what I was going to say." Mad Dog angrily spat. "I haven't lost since I got these scars." He pointed at several jagged scars along his neck and biceps. "These were a souvenir from Zane Truesdale."

"Zane?" the teen said.

"Look man! I'm not fooling around here!"

"Duel?" the teen asked.

"What?" Mad Dog smiled. "My mommy used to say that I was the best duelist in the world, and she was right. What's your name?"

"Cyrus." the teen said. "Duel!"

His duel disk activated as Mad Dog activated his. "You sure don't waste time man." Mad Dog said.

**Mad Dog 8000LP / Cyrus 8000LP**

"First move, draw!" Cyrus drew mechanically. "I summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01 in attack mode."

A small magician clad in silver garnets appeared. (Atk: 0)

"Now I activate my Magician's ability." Cyrus continued. "He allows me to tune him with a monster in my hand. And I choose my Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04."

A standing rhino appeared next to the magician. It appeared to have several small appendages of machinery connected to it's body. (Atk: 1600)

"I tune the two together in order to Synchro summon..."

Cyber Magician dissolved into a single glowing star that formed a Synchro Gate which Rush Rhino leapt into. A bright flash appeared.

"_Might of the future, meeting hopes of the present, stand firm__ཀ __Awaken, Synchro Summon!__Appear, Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000."_

A large warrior appeared in front of Cyrus from the Synchro summon. It wore an emerald green suit and carried a battle axe. (Atk: 2300)

"Ooh, what a big scawy monster, I'm shaking." Mad Dog laughed. "I can take that thing down."

"Turn end." Cyrus bluntly stated.

"I draw." Mad Dog cried. "I place one monster in defense position and one card face down."

The two cards appeared at his feet.

"I end my tuwn."

"Draw." Cyrus chanted. "I summon Tech Genus Striker WA-01."

A futuristic warrior appeared next to Power Gladiator. He was garbed in a black leather suit under a set of blue pipe-looking appendages. (Atk: 800)

"Now, Power Gladiator, attack." Cyrus spoke.

Power Gladiator raised his axe and swung at the face down monster card. A small, blue gelatinous creature appeared. (Def: 1000)

The small creature shattered.

**(Mad Dog 6700)**

"What happened?"

"Power Gladiator has piercing effects." Cyrus informed the simpleton.

"Well, you destroyed my Acid Swime, and you take 800 points of damage." Mad Dog cried.

A blue orb of slime appeared and slammed into Cyrus's chest. The duelist didn't even cringe at the damage.

**(Cyrus 7200)**

"Now Striker, attack."

Striker leapt forward and kicked Mad Dog in the chest.

**(Mad Dog 5900)**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Cyrus said.

"My tuwn." Mad Dog cried. "I activate my Swime Base Spew cawd which allows me Special Summon a Swime monster. And I choose my second Acid Swime."

A second copy of the small blue creature appeared. (Atk: 800)

"Next, I activate my Twap cawd known as Rust Machine Viwus of Acid." Mad Dog continued.

A legion of small Acid Slimes rained from the sky as Mad Dog's original Acid Slime dissolved into golden dust. The Acid Slimes landed on Power Gladiator and Striker and began to dissolve the monsters until they shattered as well.

"Now you take 500 points of damage for each of your monsters that were destroyed."

Two Acid Slimes leapt at Cyrus and slammed into him.

**(Cyrus 6200)**

"What, no flinching?" Mad Dog cried with anger.

"I seek power and pain is not an option." Cyrus spoke with clarity.

"Well, I set another monster and end my tuwn." Mad Dog said.

"Draw." Cyrus said. "I summon my second Tech Genus Striker WA-01 using his effect. I can Special Summon him if you control a monster and I don't."

Striker appeared. (Atk: 800)

"Now, I Summon my Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03." Cyrus continued.

A tall werewolf wearing electrical equipment and machinery appeared with a howl. (Atk: 1600) "Next, I tune my Striker with my Werewolf in order to Synchro Summon..."

Striker dissolved into two glowing stars which rose and formed into a Synchro Gate which Werewolf leapt into.

"_Magic of the future, meet wishes of the present, soar!__Awaken!__Synchro Summon!__Fly, Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000."_

A young girl with flowing pink hair clad in a suit similar to the previous magician appeared with a giggle. (Atk: 1900)

"Now, I activate Premature Burial."

**(Cyrus 5400)**

Power Gladiator appeared with a shout.(Atk: 2300)

"Gladiator, attack his face down monster." Cyrus said.

Power Gladiator repeated his previous assault on Mad Dog's field and another Acid Slime appeared (Def: 1000) and shattered under the force of his powerful monster.

**(Mad Dog 4600)**

Another orb of blue energy slammed into Cyrus.

**(Cyrus 4600)**

"Now, Wonder Magician, attack." Cyrus continued.

The pink-haired magician raised her staff and a pink stream of energy slammed into Mad Dog, sending him crashing backwards.

**(Mad Dog 2700)**

"Oh well, I still have life points." Mad Dog said as he raised himself from the ground. "I'll just destroy your monsters again using my twap card."

"I activate my face down card known as Urgent Tuning." Cyrus continued.

"What?" Mad Dog laughed. "You have two Synchro monsters, how can you Synchro Summon with those?"

"Clear Mind." Cyrus said as Wonder Magician began to rise. "I tune my Wonder Magician with my Power Gladiator in order to Accel Synchro Summon..."

Wonder Magician spun in circles before dissolving into am elaborate Synchro Gate with beauty. Power Gladiator nodded at Cyrus and leapt into the Synchro gate as an enormous flash blinded Mad Dog.

"_Power of the future, show your might to the present!__Show them power beyond match!__Accel Synchro!__Appear, Tech Genus Blade Gunner Maxx-10000!__"_

A golden warrior landed with grace. His right arm was made of a large automatic firearm and he carried a large jet-propeller on his back. (Atk: 3300)

"What is that thing?" Mad Dog cried.

"Power, now, Blade Gunner, attack." Cyrus said.

Blade Gunner leapt from his position and fired his weaponry as he slashed Mad Dog with his blade. Mad Dog screamed in pain as he was propelled backwards by the attack. He slammed into a tree and rested at the base.

**Mad Dog 0LP / Cyrus 4600LP**

Blade Gunner faded as Cyrus walked towards Mad Dog and striped him of an identification card. The latter groaned in pain as Cyrus looked down at his torn shirt.

_Still, no pain._

**15**

A lone woman stood leaning against a downtown building, her iPod blaring one of her favoritesongs, My Hands by Leona woman's ragged, brown hair gently blew with the breeze as she silently hummed the lyrics. She wore a knee-length brown skirt and a grey shirt under a large, emerald trench coat. Her eyeswere a deep chestnut brown.

"Excuse me miss." came a man's voice.

The woman cracked one eye open to see a large man in a black coat and black overall's standing to her left. He was balding and his breath wasn't enticing. She smiled and took the headphones from her ears and stuffed them into her pocket.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked in a kindhearted manner.

"Well, first off, are you Maria Kitamori?" the balding man aked.

"That would be me, and why do you ask?"

The man held up a sleek, black duel disk. "I've been assigned to take you in."

"Take me in? What for?" Maria asked as she instinctively raised her duel disk as well.

Hers was lion-themed with her card slots resembling that of bird wings.

"My boss needs to have a word with you." the man said.

"Well, you don't seem to be having much fun out here." Maria said.

"Huh? Dueling isn't about having fun." the man spat.

"It's not? Well, I've never had a boring duel in my life, and I tend to win most of them too. So, if you want me to speak with your boss, you're going to have to defeat me in a duel. I hope you have an identification card?" Maria proposed.

The man flashed his mug shot and his name, Hanson.

"Hanson? Hmm, that's a pretty neat name." Maria smiled.

"What's with you?" the man, Hanson, asked.

"Nothing." Maria giggled. "Ready?" She raised her disk.

"Duel!" they screamed in unison as they each drew their beginning hands.

**Maria 8000LP / Hanson 8000LP**

"I'll start things off." Hanson drew quickly. "My boss needs you now so I'll have to make this quick. I Special Summon my Gilasaurus using it's effect."

A small, brown dinosaur appeared in front of Hanson. (Atk: 1400)

"Next, I activate Ultra Evolution Pill, sacrificing my Gilasaurus and allowing myself to summon my Black Tyranno without a tribute!"

Gilasaurus dissolved into golden dust which shaped into a towering, jet-black tyrannosaurus Rex. (Atk: 2600)

"How's that for a first turn?" Hanson laughed.

"Wow, great job." Maria cried, "That really was a nice combination you played there."

Hanson scratched his head. _Miss Sandrine wants this girl? She doesn't seem like such a duelist. She's not even that bright. I'm sure she won't last a turn or two._

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Hanson said as the card glowed to life at his feet.

Maria drew happily. "I summon my Playing Opossum."

A small, petite opossum appeared before taking a single look at Black Tyranno and fainted on the spot. (Atk: 800)

"Now, when you have a monster with higher attack than my opossum, I can destroy him." Maria continued.

Playing Opossum shattered.

"Next, I pay 1000 life points to Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my hand."

**(Maria 7000LP)**

A large, emerald baboon landed from above and began to beat his chest. It carried a large club in it's left hand. (Atk: 2600)

"Okay, so maybe you did summon out a monster with equal strength as mine, but that doesn't mean that you can get anything out of it." Hanson said. "We will both have empty fields if you attack and I can attack directly next turn."

"Ah ah ah." Maria wagged her finger. "I activate Foolish Burial."

She placed a second copy of Playing Opossum from her deck to her graveyard.

"Next, I'll have my Green Baboon attack your Black Tyranno."

Green Baboon leapt forward and swung his club just as Black Tyranno roared and opened it's jaws. The two monsters collided and shattered instantly.

"Whenever a Beast-type monster of mine is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by battle, I can remove two Beast type monsters in my graveyard from play and Special Summon out my Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest." Maria giggled.

She pocketed her Green Baboon along with her second Playing Opossum as another large ape landed before her. This one was yellow in tint and carried a bow equipped with a single arrow. It was garbed in brown battle armor. (Atk: 2600)

"Now, Yellow Baboon, attack him directly."

Yellow Baboon pulled back the arrow and took aim at Hanson's chest before firing. The arrow dully struck the large man and he skid backwards a few feet before returning to his position.

**(Hanson 5400)**

"I place a single card face down and end my turn." Maria continued to giggle as the card glowed to life.

"My turn." Hanson drew violently. "Enough of this stalling, I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted to revive my fallen Black Tyranno."

The enormous dinosaur roared to life. (Atk: 2600)

"Next, I summon my Sabersaurus."

A ferocious, crimson dinosaur on all fours appeared. It snarled in rage as thick dribbles of drool hung from it's maw. (Atk: 1900)

"Black Tyranno, attack and destroy her Yellow Baboon." Hanson cried.

The two repeated the same process as Black Tyranno had with Green Baboon and shattered on contact.

"Now, Sabersaurus, attack her directly!"

Sabersaurus charged Maria and slammed into her. She cried in pain but held her footing.

**(Maria 5100)**

"I place another card face down and end my turn." Hanson smirked.

_She can destroy my Sabersaurus, but my Jurassic Impact trap will leave her speechless and give me just enough time to rebuild my field and continue my assault._

"I draw." Maria said. "Goodie! I Special Summon my Playing Opossum due to its effect."

The small mammal appeared. (Atk: 800)

"Next, I send my third copy of Playing Opossum to the graveyard from my hand in order to Special Summon my Vanity Giant Monkey!" Maria shouted.

A small chimp appeared before her with a demonic overshadow. (Atk: 1200)

"Also, I get to raise his level equal to the level of the Playing Opossum I sent to the graveyard to summon him." (Lvl: 5 - 7) Maria cried. "Next, I'm going to tune my Vanity Giant Monkey with my Playing Opossum in order to Synchro Summon..."

Vanity Giant Monkey dissolved into seven glowing stars which became a circle and formed a Synchro Gate which Playing Opossum leapt into.

"_My lion of willpower, my trusted ally, my backbone!__Leap forth!__Synchro summon!__Pounce, Nature Gaodrake!__"_

An enormous lion leapt from the Synchro summon. It's body consisted of several leaves and it's mane was made of flower petals. It roared as it took a crouching pose before Maria. (Atk: 3000)

"So what, I won't lose that many life points." Hanson laughed.

"We'll see about that, I summon Moja." Maria said.

A small, brown blob of a monster appeared. It's yellow face stared at Hanson. (Atk: 100)

"What the hell is that thing?" Hanson clutched at his side in laughter. "That's more pathetic that Kuriboh."

For the first time, Maria frowned. "You know what, this duel has been really fun, but I'm starting not to like you very much."

"Aww." Hanson mocked the teen.

"I activate my trap card known as Trap Stun. Trap cards cannot be activated for the duration of the turn." Maria said. "Take that meanie. "

"Damnཀ" Hanson cried.

"Now, I activate two Spell cards, the first in Synchro Blast Wave, which allows me to destroy your Sabersaurus because I have a Synchro monster on the field." Maria continued.

Sabersaurus shattered as Hanson covered himself.

"Finally, I activate my Wild Nature's Release, which increases my Naturia Gaodrake's attack by his defense.'

Naturia Gaodrake roared with approval as it's strength increased. (Atk: 3000 - 4800)

"Now, attack him directly!"

Naturia Gaodrake leapt from it's position and slashed Hanson with it's claws.

**(Hanson 600)**

"Moja, do your stuff."

Moja bounced towards Hanson before slamming into him.

**(Hanson 500)**

"That's it from me mister." Maria giggled as Naturia Gaodrake shattered.

"Don't you take dueling seriously?" Hanson angrily spat as he drew.

"Not really, why duel if you can't have fun?" Maria answered the irascible man.

Hanson gritted his teeth before continuing. "I summon my Element Saurus."

A brown dinosaur with elemental marking across its form appeared with a roar. (Atk; 1500)

"Attack and destroy that Moja!"

Element Saurus charged Moja and scooped the small beast up and swallowed it whole.

**(Maria 3700)**

"Now you can't activate your Moja's effect; my Element Saurus stops it." Hanson smirked.

"Ugh, that's a bummer."

"If you think that's a bummer, just wait until you see what my boss has in store for you." Hanson cried. "Turn end."

"My draw." Maria cried as she drew quickly. "This couldn't have been more perfect! I summon my Berserk Gorillaཀ"

The large ape appeared. (Atk: 2000)

"Attack that Element Saurus and end this duel!"

Berserk Gorilla charged Element Saurus before colliding with the extinct beast and shattering it on the spot. Hanson was blown off his feet by the deciding blow and landed in a fruit stand outside a nearby shop.

**Maria 3700LP / Hanson 0LP**

Maria skipped over to the large man as Berserk Gorilla faded from the field.

"I'll take that please." She plucked the identification card from Hanson's pocket. "Thanks."

She strode away, placing her iPod headphones back onto her head.

Hanson touched his bruised head in awe. "I can see why Miss Sandrine wanted her."

**15**

**Thanks to all who are still with me on this. The above two victorious duelists were not of my creation. Digidramon owns the two of them. Look for Cyrus in Digidramon's upcoming fic, Spiritual Shadows. But don't worry, he's not finished with the Battleground Cup just yet.**

**Monsters:**

Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Level 1/ Tuner/ Atk: 0/ Def: 0

When using this card as a Synchro material monster, the other non-Tuner monsters can be used from the hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Trap card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 'Tech Genus Cyber Magician SC-01' from your deck to your hand. You cannot use that card this turn.

Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04

EARTH/ Beast/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1600/ Def: 800

This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Trap card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, you can add one 'Tech Genus Rush Rhino BE-04' from your deck to your hand. You cannot use that card this turn.

Tech Genus Striker WA-01

EARTH/ Warrior/ Effect/ Level 1/ Tuner/ Atk: 800/ Def: 0

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Trap card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, you can add one 'Tech Genus Striker WA-01' from your deck to your hand. You cannot use that card this turn.

Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03

EARTH/ Beast-Warrior/ Effect/ Level 4/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 0

If you successfully Special Summon a level four or below monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Trap card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, you can add one 'Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03' from your deck to your hand. You cannot use that card this turn.

Tech Genus Power Gladiator WAX-1000

EARTH/ Warrior/ Effect/ Synchro/ Level 5/ Atk: 2300/ Def: 1000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This card has piercing. This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Tra[ card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, draw one card. That card cannot be used this turn.

Tech Genus Wonder Magician SCX-1000

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Tuner/ Synchro/ Atk: 1900/ Def: 1500

1 Tuner + one or more non-Tuner monsters

During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon if you use this face up card as a Synchro material monster. This card is also treated as a Machine-type monster. When a Spell or Trap card you control targets this card as a Machine-type monster, halve this cards original attack and defense. When this card is destroyed, draw one card. That card cannot be used this turn.

Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000

1 Synchro Tuner monster + one or more non-Tuner Synchro monsters

You can discard one card to the graveyard to negate the activation of your opponent's Spell or Trap card and destroy it. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, you can remove from play this card. If this card is removed from play this way, it is returned to your side of the field during the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon it's Synchro material monsters.

(The Tech Genus monsters debuted alongside Bruno under the alias 'Dark Glass' during episode 107 of Yugioh 5ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Acid Slime

WATER/ Aqua/ Effect/ Atk: 800/ Def: 1000

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

(Acid Slime appeared in episode 65 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Playing Opossum

EARTH/ Beast/ Effect/ Atk: 800/ Def: 600

If you opponent controls a face up monster with higher attack that this card, you can destroy this card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your graveyard because it was destroyed by it's effect, you can Special Summon it.

Vanity Giant Monkey

EARTH/ Beast/ Tuner/ Effect/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 1200

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by discarding a Beast-type monster from your hand to the graveyard. While this card is Special Summoned in this manner, activate one of the following effects.

*Increase this cards level by the level of the sent monster.

*Decrease this cards level by the level of the sent monster.

Naturia Gaodrake

EARTH/ Beast/ Synchro/ Atk: 3000/ Def: 1800

1 Earth Tuner + one or more non-Tuner monsters

(The above three cards appeared in episodes 96 and 97 of Yugioh 5ds. Creative credit goes to it's writers. Naturia Gaodrake first appeared in Duel Terminal 2. And the other two will be released in the TCG in the near future.)

**Spells:**

Slime base

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon one 'Slime' monster, 'Revival Jam', or 'Frog the Jam' from your deck.

(The above card appeared in episode 65 of Yugioh GX. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

**Traps:**

Rust Machine Virus of Acid

Normal Trap Card

Tribute one WATER monster. Check all monsters your opponent controls, all cards in their hand, and all cards they draw and destroy all Machine-type monsters. Each time a Machine-type monster is destroyed this way, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each destroyed monster.

(The above card appeared in episode 65 of Yugioh GX and creative credit goes to it's writers.)

**Lastly, I'm aware that it seems I used the effect of Rust Machine Virus of Acid wrong but I consider it as only being effective until the end of the turn it was activated in due to it being too broken and fake.**

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **A couple more new inhabitants of the Battleground Cup break from the mold, and Sandrine won't let them off easy. What is she up to? Why is she targeting the tournament leaders? How long before she targets one of our heroes?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 16: 10,000 Watts**


	16. 10,000 Watts

**Chapter 16: 10,000 Watts**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.)**

Kisara stood outside the suite Sandrine resided in. She raised her hand, and tapped on the door. She waited a few moments before muffled footsteps sounded and Sandrine pulled it open.

"Miss Kaiba? What are you doing here so late?" the woman asked.

Kisara looked the woman up and down. Sandrine was in a pink bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. "I wanted to see how the tournament has progressed during the first day."

"Well, please, come in." Sandrine sighed as she opened the door further and Kisara entered. "If you make your way to the balcony, I will show you some footage of the day."

Kisara nodded her approval and made her way to the balcony before taking a seat where Raven had earlier in the day. The night sky was starless; the clouds obscuring the scenery.

Sandrine took her seat and flipped open her laptop before pressing a few keys and flipping the screen back over to Kisara. A little girl no more than seven was shown dueling against another female. Though, the second female was clearly an adult.

"So, you just plan on showing me footage of a grown woman beating on a little girl?" Kisara asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Watch closely." Sandrine simply said.

The little girl pulled off an amazing combination using a werewolf in clothing and black-dressed woman. The adult woman was blasted backwards and her life points were depleted.

"How did she..."

"Little Victoria Augustine." Sandrine interrupted. "She's quite the prodigy, though she's only six years old."

"She's incredible." Kisara stared at the screen as the little girl skipped over to her opponent and demanded her identification card before marching away.

"That she is."Sandrine continued. "She's already defeated two duelists and is working on her last. It's a shame that the day is over or I'm sure she would be our first finalist."

"That's very likely." Kisara said. "Now, are there any other skilled duelists around?"

Sandrine began to type into the computer once more before revealing it to Kisara.

"This young man is Andre Kaito." Sandrine smiled. "He's tied with Victoria and another man for the tournament lead."

Kisara watched as a Trident Dragion smashed a Lycanthrope to pieces and a dirty-blonde teen emerged victorious.

The screen suddenly switched to reveal a young man with spiky blonde hair using a futuristic monster to defeat a muscular man with scars covering his neck and arms.

"And this is our other leading duelist. His name is Cyrus Kaito."

"Are these two boys related?" Kisara asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sandrine answered. "It's just a coincidence that they possess the same last name."

"I see." Kisara said before standing. "It appears that I have seen what I came here to see. The tournament seems to be running smoothly under your care and I hope to speak with you again before the finals begin."

Sandrine nodded. "I hope you will attend."

"I'll see what I can do. Good night Miss Belle."

"Good night Miss Kaiba." Sandrine said as well as Kisara exited through the front door.

When all was still, Raven stepped from the shadows of the balcony mere feet from where Kisara had been sitting.

"Miss Belle, this woman has fallen right into your trap."

"Everything is running smoothly." Sandrine smiled. "I trust you will take care of the girl you are after?"

"I've got that situation under control, don't you worry." Raven said. "But what about Hanson and Demitri?"

"Tell Hanson that I would like him to start thinking like a child." Sandrine said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked without a clue.

"He's got a play date with a little girl tomorrow."

**16**

Westin, Andre, Zoey, and Doug were all sitting in the latter's defrosted living room, trying to relax after the intense first day of the tournament. They had assessed the damage and had discovered that Andre was in the lead with three identification cards while Westin and Zoey were both tied with two. Doug had, unfortunately, been in last with only his original card..

"Man, I wish I had found a decent opponent today, that way I wouldn't look like such a loser." Doug groaned.

"Don't worry about it man." Andre said from across the room. "You still have tomorrow to find an opponent."

"That's true." Doug continued. "But it sucks to not have even dueled yet."

"What sucks is that Zoey almost got killed." Westin said. "She met her mom for the first time in four years today if you guys don't remember."

Andre and Doug snapped their attention towards Westin and Zoey. The latter two had been sitting on the couch together.

"Yeah, Zoey, I forgot all about that. Didn't you duel her?" Doug asked.

"I did." Zoey answered. "And I won too."

"Did you get her identification card?"

"Yes, she told me that she had had her days as a top-ranked duelist and now it was my turn. I just hope that I can do her and dad proud and win this thing."

"Well, don't forget that you will have to go through us to do so." Andre said as laughter filled the room.

**16**

The second day of the tournament was a lot less crowded. Half of the people attending on opening day were now gone, having lost their identification cards. Among the remaining duelists was the little girl from the video on Sandrine's laptop. She was about four feet tall with curly red hair and held a single baby doll in her right hand while her left hand had a duel disk attached to it. She wore a pink shirt with flowers on it and a red pair of cotton shorts. Three freckles dotted each of her cheeks.

"Mommy, I gotta duel one more person to make the finals." She whined as she tugged on ger mother's hand.

The two stood at a street crossing almost directly in the center of the crowd. Victoria's mom looked just like her daughter, expect for the fact that she was freckle-free and had straight hair as opposed to Victoria's.

"I know honey, I just don't want you getting hurt." her mom answered.

"Daddy dueled all the time and never got hurt." Victoria whined.

"Daddy got hurt lot's of times. Why do you think he's not here right now?"

Victoria stamped her feet on the ground and looked forward. She was clearly not happy with her mother's slow decisions.

The two waited for the light and then walked across the street, passing several other duelists in the process. All of them were much older than Victoria. As they reached the other side, Victoria's mother bumped into a large man wearing sunglasses and fell to the ground, releasing Victoria from her grip.

"Mommy, I'm dueling now!" Victoria screamed as she used her chance to escape.

The girl sprinted back across the street and away from her mother.

"Victoria, wait!" her mother cried as she slowly got to her feet.

"I'll get her for you ma'am. It's the least I can do." the man in the sunglasses proposed as he took off after the little girl.

Victoria's mother raced after them.

**16**

Victoria sprinted with all her might, trying her best to escape her mother. She reached an alleyway and took off down it. She turned a right and found herself in a dead end facing a single dumpster and a fire escape. She turned back and found herself facing the man with sunglasses who had been much faster than her mother.

"Are you Victoria Augustine?" the man asked as he rubbed his bald head.

"Yeah." Victoria said with authority despite their difference in size.

"Would you like to duel me?" the man asked.

Before he had finished his sentence, Victoria's duel disk had been activated.

"Okay then." he replied. "Here are the stakes, if I win, you come with me to see a very nice lady."

"That won't happen." Victoria shouted. "When I win, you give me those sunglasses."

She pointed at his eyes.

The man was shocked. "That's a very mismatched deal, but if you say so. My name's Hanson."

"It doesn't really matter, I'm taking you identfliction card." Victoria said, stumbling on the word.

"My my." Hanson said. "So much confidence in such a little body. Duel!"

"Duel!" Victoria screamed.

**Victoria 8000LP / Hanson 8000LP**

"I suppose you can go first. It just seems like the nice thing to do." Hanson said, laughter following his words.

Victoria gave him a sharp glare before drawing. "I summon Little Red Riding Hood in attack mode!"

As she placed the card onto her disk, a small, sad-looking girl appeared. She was the epitome of her fairy tale counterpart. She was dressed in all red, a hood covering her head. She also carried a small wicker basket. (Atk: 800)

Hanson burst out in laughter. "That little pipsqueak can't stop me. How did you defeat two duelists already if you've been playing cards like that?"

"I end my turn." Victoria stated.

Hanson, while still releasing short bursts of laughter, drew. "I summon my Sabersaurus in attack mode!"

The large, pink stegosaurus appeared. (Atk: 1900)

"Now, attack that little girl's pathetic monster."

Sabersaurus stampeded forward and slammed into Little Red Riding Hood with it's horns, shattering the girl on impact.

**(Victoria 6900)**

"When my Little Red Riding Hood is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a level four or under Warrior from my deck and I choose my Iron Hans."

A man clad in battle armor, wielding an axe appeared in Little Red Riding Hood's place. His long, brown beard hung below his chest plate. (Atk: 1200)

"And there is more. When Iron Hans is summoned, I can Special Summon an Iron Knight from my deck."

A knight clad in regal, shining armor appeared atop a horse. He carried a jousting lance. (Atk: 1700 - 700)

"But he loses 1000 attack points if an Iron Hans is in play." Victoria said.

Hanson stared in shock. _I destroyed one little monster and she managed to get out two more in a matter of seconds. Maybe Miss Belle was right in having me target this girl._

"I place a single card face down and end my turn." Hanson concluded.

"I go." Victoria shouted as she quickly drew. "I activate Water of Life, allowing me to Special Summon my Little Red Riding Hood."

The red-clad girl appeared with a giggle. (Atk: 800)

"Next, I sacrifice my Little Red Riding Hood and my Iron Hans in order to Advance Summon my Hexe Trude!" Victoria shrieked.

Little Red Riding Hood and Iron Hanz dissolved into golden dust which spiraled and reformed into a towering woman with black hair. She wore a crimson dress. (Atk: 2600) Iron Knight shouted his approval as he regained his attack points. (Atk: 1700)

"Now, Hexe Trude, attack his ugly dinosaur." Victoria cried.

Hexe Trude leapt forward and twirled before kicking Sabersaurus in the face, shattering him.

**(Hanson 7300)**

Hexe Trude gained a crimson aura as her attack points increased. (Atk: 2600 - 3000)

"What's going on?" Hanson said, still bewildered at how a little girl was dueling so effectively.

"When she destroys one of your monsters in battle, she gains 400 attack points. Now, Iron Knight, attack him directly!" Victoria continued.

Iron Knight leapt forward and stabbed Hanson with his lance. The large man doubled over in pain as the knight returned to Victoria's side of the field.

**(Hanson 5600)**

"That's all from me mister." Victoria said as she looked at the doll she held.

"I'll knock you flat for what you did you little brat!" Hanson screamed as he drew. "I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, to revive my Sabersaurus!"

The pink dinosaur appeared once more. (Atk: 1900)

"Next, I activate Big Evolution Pill, sacrificing my Sabersaurus in order to be able to summon out any dinosaur type monster I choose for the next three turns without having to tribute." Hanson screamed.

Sabersaurus roared in pain as it dissolved.

"Now, I'm going to summon out my ultimate dinosaur, I summon Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hanson cried in anger as he slapped the card onto his disk.

A colossal dinosaur roared to life before Hanson. It was covered in several plates radiating with electromagnetic energy. It's rows of razor-sharp teeth seemed to be centered on Victoria herself. (Atk: 3300)

"Now, Super Conductor Tyranno, let's take care of that Hexe Trude of her's before it can power up again, attack!" Hanson pointed at the witch.

Super Conductor Tyranno roared and charged forward, scooping Hexe Trude up and devouring her as she shattered.

**(Victoria 6600)**

"Let's see you make a comeback after that move." Hanson laughed. "That's all from me."

Victoria, who currently was staring down a towering beast, still seemed composed as she drew. "I just drew the perfect card to beat you."

"That's impossible!" Hanson screamed.

"No, I did, and I summon it right now. I play Seven Kids!" Victoria countered.

A herd of lamb heads appeared before Victoria. They each baahed at a different time. (Atk: 700)

"And what can those things do? My Super Conductor Tyranno can destroy them in one tiny gulp." Hanson continued to laugh.

"Well, when I summon Seven Kids, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage to you equal to it's attack points." Victoria informed the man.

"What? That's impossible!" Hanson cried as the lamb heads encircled Super Conductor Tyranno and slammed into it at the same time, shattering the beast as Hanson was blown backwards by the blast.

**(Hanson 2300)**

"Now, Seven Kids, finish you attack!"

The lamb heads encircled Hanson and slammed into him as well. He fell to a knee as they returned to Victoria.

**(Hanson 1600)**

"Iron Knight, finish this and take me to the finals!" Victoria cried with happiness as Hanson cursed himself for losing to such a young duelist.

Hanson watched the knight charge forward. _I can't lose, not again! Miss Belle won't stand for it!_

Iron Knight struck Hanson with his lance and the man was propelled backwards and slammed into an adjacent dumpster.

**Victoria 6600 LP / Hanson 0LP**

Iron Knight and Seven Kids faded away as Victoria cheered and swung her baby doll around in her arms. She then looked at Hanson.

"My mommy was right, I would have gotten hurt if you won."

She stormed over to him and plucked his illegal second identification card from his chest pocket before turning to see her mother at the end of the alleyway shouting for her.

"Mommy!" Victoria cried, racing for her mother as the words escaped her mouth.

Her mother turned. "Oh Victoria, I was so worried."

They caught each other and hugged. "Mommy, I'm sorry for running off."

"That's okay honey, just don't do it again." her mother said as a few tears streamed down her cheek.

"I won't mommy, look!" Victoria said as she held up the identification card.

"That's the man that knocked me over." her mother gasped. "Where is he?"

"Back there." Victoria pointed behind herself.

Hanson was groaning and slowly stirring, rubbing the new bump on his head which sat next to the one Maria had given him. "He's a bad man."

"Then let's go honey, you've got to register for the finals."

"Okay, just one second." Victoria said as she turned and made her way to Hanson.

The man turned to look at her. "What do you want?"

"These." Victoria snatched the sunglasses from his face. "I won them fair and square."

She placed the overly large sunglasses over her eyes and skipped back to her mother.

**16**

"Hanson! Why do I continue to allow that man to duel for me!" Sandrine screamed as she slammed her laptop closed. "He can't even defeat a little girl, let alone one of the other tournament leaders!"

Sandrine was sat in her usual balcony seat as Raven and the tuxedo-wearing male, Dimitri, stood at her side.

"Perhaps, I should find this Ian boy you speak of now?" Dimitri questioned the fuming woman.

Sandrine's temper slowly ceased. "That may be a good decision."

"And, once Dimitri is done trouncing that kid, I'll find Miss Valentine and settle this little dispute." Raven butted in.

"What dispute?" Dimitri asked. "Last I checked, you were just jealous of her."

Raven's face turned a bright red. "Say that again!"

"Stop it you two!" Sandrine screamed over their words. "Dimitri, go now!"

"Got it." Dimitri nodded and made his way out the door.

"Today is it," Sandrine started. "We have to eliminate these people now or our plan won't work."

**16**

Dimitri made his way through the crowd, spotting several duelists he recognized from Sandrine's computer.

_So, where do I find this Ian kid anyway?_

He pushed past a few participants to see a blonde, teenage boy standing next to a fountain. He was engaged in a duel with another boy about his age who was using a Vehicroid deck. The blonde boy attacked with a lion designed with several thunderbolts and bypassed the boy's Steamroid, attacking him directly and ending the duel.

"And the amazing Ian Anders wins again!" shouted the victorious duelist as the other boy gave him an identification card. "That makes just one more and I'll be in the finals."

"Hey kid!" Dimitri shouted from his place in the crowd. "How about taking a shot at me? I'm also one duel away from the finals."

Ian turned and looked at Dimitri. "Isn't it a little weird to be wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the summer?"

Dimitri sighed. "Yeah, but that's besides the point, how about a duel?" He raised his duel disk.

"Sure thing!" Ian said as the surrounding crowd cheered.

"But I have a wager to make." Dimitri stated.

"And what's that?"

"If I win, you must come with me to meet my boss." Dimitri said.

"Hmm," Ian looked down at his duel disk before looking up. "That's fine with me."

"Okay then." Dimitri said, playing the nice guy act.

The two duelists took there places beside the fountain and activated their duel disks.

"Duel!" they screamed in unison.

**Ian 8000LP / Dimitri 8000LP**

"I'll start things off!" Ian shouted as he drew. "I'm going to summon my Wattdragonfly!"

In a flurry of sparks arose a single small dragonfly adorned in electromagnetic energy. It was yellow in hue with several intermittent black streaks across it's back. (Atk: 900)

"Wow, what a powerful monster." Dimitri smirked sarcastically.

Ian scowled. "If you asked me for a duel just to bash on my cards, then get ready for a shocker. I place a card face down and end my turn."

A reverse card appeared at his feet.

"I draw." Dimitri said, all sarcasm gone. "I'm summoning out my Phantom Beast Cross Wing!"

A golden bird rose in front of the tuxedo-wearing man. It's feathers sparkled in the sun as it spread it's wings. It fluttered in the air using it's four appendages. (Atk: 1300)

"I activate my Wattcannon trap card!" Ian shouted. "Each time a level four or below Thunder monster is summoned, you lose 600 life points. But it can only be activated once per turn."

"Ouch, that's a large amount of damage." Dimitri smirked as a childlike cannon rose next to Ian. "Cross Wing, attack that dragonfly!"

Phantom Beast Cross Wing tucked in it's golden wings and dove for the insect, cleaving it in two and it passed. Wattdragonfly shattered.

**(Ian 7600 LP)**

"When Wattdragonfly is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Watt monster from my deck. And I choose my Wattfox!" Ian shouted.

In Wattdragonfly's place sprung a small, yellow fox. It's appendages ended in small, crimson orbs and it's ears and tail were tipped with electric blue. It howled in approval. (Atk: 800)

"Wow, you traded in that pathetic dragonfly for an even weaker monster." Dimitri continued to taunt Ian.

"It may seem that way, but take a look at my cannon." Ian folded his arms and smirked as the Wattcannon released a bolt of electric energy that struck Dimitri.

**(Dimitri 7400)**

"That's the last time that stupid cannon will be striking me. I place a card face down and end my turn." Dimitri scowled through gritted teeth as a card appeared at his feet.

"I go now." Ian shouted as he drew. "I summon out my Wattpheasant!"

In another flurry of electric energy appeared a small, electric pheasant. It flapped it's wing as it eyed Phantom Beast Cross Wing. (Atk: 1000) Wattcannon released another searing electric bolt which zapped Dimitri.

**(Dimitri 6800)**

"Next, I'm going to tune my level two Wattfox with my level four Wattpheasant in order to Synchro Summon..." Ian began.

Wattfox dissolved into two glowing stars which rose into the air before spreading out into a Synchro Gate which Wattpheasant flew into. A bright flash appeared, obscuring the playing field.

"_In darkest night, cast your protective light on all who wish for a better day! Synchro Summon, my guiding light! Wattchimera!"_

From the Synchro Summon burst an electric chimera. It's head was that of a lion's with a sparking mane. It's side ended with appendages of snake's heads and it thrashed it's tail as sparks landed all around. It roared and leapt in front of Ian with it's wings spread. (Atk: 1400)

"Are you kidding me kid?" Dimitri asked as he almost doubled over in laughter. "That thing barely has enough power to take down my monster."

"That's not what I intend to do." Ian said. "My Wattchimera has the power to attack you directly! So, do your stuff!"

Wattchimera roared and pounced forward, swinging it's sparking claw down on Dimitri. The latter duelist screamed in pain.

**(Dimitri 5400)**

"Next, you must randomly return a card from your hand to the top of your deck." Ian informed his fuming opponent.

Dimitri scowled and held out the four cards in his hand and Ian randomly chose one. The card was placed on the top of the deck.

"I next will place another two cards face down and end my turn." Ian concluded as two cards appeared at his feet.

"My turn!" Dimitri screamed as he drew. "I sacrifice my Phantom Beast Cross Wing to bring out something even greater! I Advance Summon my Phantom Beast Rock Lizard!"

Phantom Beast Cross Wing dissolved into golden dust which shaped and reformed into a hulking stone beast. It stood on four legs with two arms attached to it's upper body. It wore a set of granite armor over it's top half and pounded the ground in fury. (Atk: 2200 - 2500)

"When Phantom Beast Cross Wing is in my graveyard, all Phantom Beasts as well as Gazelle the Mythical Beast and Chimera the Mythical Beast gain an extra 300 attack points." Dimitri said. "Now, I activate my trap card known as Phantom Beast Horn!"

A pair of large horns appeared atop Phantom Beast Rock Lizard's head as it's attack increased. (Atk: 2500 - 3300)

"In addition, when I destroy one of your monsters, I get to draw a card, making that effect of your monster useless." Dimitri cried. "Now, Rock Lizard, demolish that pesky lion of his!"

Phantom Beast Rock Lizard pounded the ground with it's feet, creating a shockwave which shattered Wattchimera.

**(Ian 5700)**

"My Phantom Beast Rock Lizard has an awesome effect by the way. You lose 500 life points when he destroys one of your monsters." Dimitri said as he drew his extra card.

The shockwave continued on and hit Ian who cringed and fell to a knee.

**(Ian 5200)**

"That's all from me punk." Dimitri said as he folded his arms in laughter.

Ian gritted his teeth. "I draw!"

"Go ahead and play one of those face downs, they can't help you now." Dimitri taunted his young opponent.

"I plan on it, but first, I summon my Wattwoodpecker!"

In a final flurry of sparks flew a single, small woodpecker. It flew around Ian before landing on his shoulder. (Atk: 1000)

"I activate my trap card, Judgement of Thunder!" the Watt duelist shouted as his trap card flipped up. "When I summon a Thunder monster, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, such as your Phantom Beast Rock Lizard."

A bolt of immense lightning crashed down onto Phantom Beast Rock Lizard and it shattered to pieces.

"It's a shame my lizard has the effect of dealing 2000 points of damage to you when he is destroyed by a card effect." Dimitri shook his finger.

"And I'm the one who plays a bad strategy?" Ian laughed as the smirk dropped from Dimitri's face. "Do you think I really would let this happen? I play a deck based on lighting fast hits at your life points, so I naturally had to devise a plan to prevent damage being redirected, so I'll use that plan right now. I activate Nature's Reflection, dealing the damage to your instead!"

"Just great!" Dimitri wailed as he was blown back by the blast of his monster's destruction.

**(Dimitri 3400)**

As Dimitri made his way back to the field, Ian spoke. "And don't forget about my Wattcannon."

The cannon fired the electric energy at Dimitri and the duelist was blown back once more.

**(Dimitri 2800)**

"I'm still going to be alive for the next round." Dimitri groaned as he returned to his position.

"I activate Black Pendant!" Ian said. "Wattwoodpecker, attack him directly!"

The bird flew from it's master's shoulder and landed on Dimitri's shoulder before a dark pendant formed on it's neck. (Atk: 1000 - 1500)

"Now, finish the attack!"

Wattwoodpecker flung it's head back, and the forward into Dimitri's head.

**(Dimitri 1300)**

"That's nothing, I'll just summon a stronger monster next turn and finish you off even quicker." Dimitri cried, holding his head where he had been pecked.

"Why do you think my monster hasn't left your shoulder?" Ian asked with a smile.

"I don't know, it's not in my deck." Dimitri scowled.

"Then I'll inform you on something. He has the power to attack twice during the same Battle Phase." Ian said.

"What!" Dimitri shouted as he attempted to swat the holographic bird from his shoulder.

"It was certainly an interesting duel, but it's over now." Ian said. "Wattwoodpecker, finish this!"

With a single fluid motion, Wattwoodpecker sent Dimitri to the ground before fading into nothing.

**Ian 5200LP / Dimitri 0LP**

The crowd cheered and applauded Ian as he returned the cards to his deck and made his way to his fallen opponent. "I think I'll take your identification card now."

"Here," Dimitri spat, tossing the card at Ian's feet. "I'm done with this tournament, and with Sandrine."

"Sandrine? Isn't that the woman who organized this event?" Ian asked as he scooped up the identification card.

"Just leave me alone." Dimitri said, getting to his feet. "It's best if you just go home. Don't mess around with the finals if you know what's good for you."

"Fat chance, I'm winning this thing." Ian replied. "Besides, there's no duelist I can't take."

"Don't say I didn't tell you so." Dimitri said as he turned to leave.

Ian looked down at the four cards in his hand. _Finals, here I come!_

**16**

**A continued thank to all of my faithful reviewers and readers out there! I hope this chapter is a much fun to read as it was to write! I love the two characters introduced here. Look for them in the finals! Also, there is a poll on my profile page. Feel free to vote if you would like, though I caution you ahead of time, I contains the names of the sixteen finalists. So, if you wish to keep their identities a secret, please, stay away from the poll. Thanks!**

**Monsters:**

Little Red Riding Hood

EARTH/ Fairy/ Effect/ Lvl: 3 Atk: 800/ Def: 1200

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you can Special Summon one level four or below Warrior-type monster from your deck.

Iron Hans

EARTH/ Warrior/ Effect/ Lvl: 4/ Atk: 1200/ Def: 800

When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon one Iron Knight from your deck.

Iron Knight

EARTH/ Warrior/ Effect/ Lvl: 4/ Atk: 1700/ Def: 700

While there is a face-up Iron Hans on the field, this card loses 1000 attack points.

Hexe Trude

FIRE/ Spellcaster/ Effect/ Lvl: 7/ Atk: 2600/ Def:/ 1800

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it gains 400 attack points.

Seven Kids

EARTH/ Beast/ Effect/ Lvl: 3/ Atk: 700/ Def: 700

When this card is summoned, you can destroy one of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to them equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.

(The above five cards were used by Leon von Schroeder in the second series anime. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

Wattpheasant

LIGHT/ Thunder/ Effect/ Lvl: 4/ Atk: 1000/ Def: 800

This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent through a direct attack, select 1 face-up monster on the field and remove it from play until the end of this turn.

Wattdragonfly

LIGHT/ Thunder/ Effect/ Lvl: 2/ Atk: 900/ Def: 100

When this card is destroyed by your opponent, you can Special Summon one Watt monster or Oscillo Hero #2 from your deck.

Wattchimera

LIGHT/ Thunder/ Synchro/ Effect/ Lvl: 6/ Atk: 1400/ Def: 1200

1 Watt Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Thunder-type monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent through a direct attack, your opponent randomly sends one card from their hand to the top of their deck.

(The above three cards will be released in the TCG Duelist Revolution packs in August. The rest of the Watt monsters were either released in the Shining Darkness packs or will be released in the Starstrike Blast packs later this year. A few others were also released in the Duelist Revolution packs)

**Spells:**

Water of Life

Normal Spell Card

Special Summon one monster from your graveyard in attack position.

(The above card was used by Leon von Schroeder in the second series anime. Creative credit goes to it's writers.)

**Traps:**

Wattcannon

Continuous Trap Card

When a level four or lower Thunder-type monster is Normal or Special Summoned, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. You can only activate this effect once per turn.

(The above card will be released in the TCG Duelist Revolution Pack in August. The rest of the Watt cards were either released in the Shining Darkness packs or will be released in the Starstrike Blast cards later this year. A few others were also released in the Duelist Revolution packs.)

Phantom Beast Horn

Normal Trap Card

After activation, this card becomes an equip card and the equiped monster gains 800 attack points. It must be equiped to a Beast or Beast-Warrior type monster you control. When the equiped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

(The above card will be released in the Duelist Revolution packs in August.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **The gang splits up again in order to make it to the finals on time. When Westin and Andre are approached by a pair of creepy, bug-toting duelists, how will they fare in their first ever Tag Duel? Also, what have the Hearts of Darkness been up to since the tournament's beginning?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 17: Insect Neglect**


	17. Insect Neglect

**Chapter 17: Insect Neglect**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!)**

"Attention duelists! Attention duelists!" On several televisions programmed throughout the city appeared Sandrine's face. "We have news that the first three finalists have been determined."

One particular television sat in the window of the very shop Andre and Zoey had received the news of Misty and Devack's attacks from. However, the alleyway was now more darker in feel and three figures sat on the bench at the mouth of it.

"Our first finalist is a Miss Victoria Augustine." the screen changed to the beaming little girl.

"Peh, I could take that little brat with my eyes closed." the dirty blonde spat.

"Brigham, who couldn't take that girl?" Krystal interjected. "She's no more than eight. I'll bet even Darius could."

"Oh really." Darius spoke from across her. "And who's in the lead right now?"

"Actually, Edmund is." Brigham answered. "He's off getting his last card right now. He's building power you know. One more duel victory and his will be complete."

"That's right. The ritual is taking effect. By the next duel, we will be able to conjure forth the shadows like nobody has before." Krystal said. "I'll finally get revenge for my sister. Duels are serious and almost everyone here is doing this for fun. It just sickens me."

"What about that Zoey girl?" Darius asked, his usual bowl of water sat before him.

"I'll deal with her later." Krystal answered. "If she doesn't make it to the finals than she's lucky. If I meet her anywhere, that's where it'll be."

Brigham leaned forward, peering into the water. "What about that girl? You haven't spoken about her in days."

Darius cringed before slowly answering. "I can't find her anymore. It's like she just up and vanished."

"Is that so?" a deep voice spoke from the street corner.

The three teens turned to see Edmund making his way over to them. "What a shame? It's not like she was needed anyway."

Darius closed his eyes and used his powers, scanning his abysmal mind for Alicia's face before coming up blank.

_All that help from Sayer and I still can't figure it out sometimes._

"I've brought good news." Edmund's words snapped Darius from his thoughts.

"And what is that?" Brigham asked.

Edmund held up four identification cards. "My spot in the finals is secured. Now it's up to the rest of you."

"That's perfect." Krystal said, standing. "I'm heading out now. At least two of us in the finals can only help our cause."

She turned to leave as the screen flashed the smiling face of Ian Anders.

"Wait." Edmund shouted.

Krystal stopped in her tracks. "What is it?"

Edmund held out his hand and a single orb of dark energy erupted from his palm. The orb floated in midair before separating into three smaller orbs which entered the bodies of Krystal, Darius, and Brigham with lightning speed. The three youths stretched out their arms and legs, feeling much different.

"How do you like this new power?" Edmund smiled.

The three continued to experiment with their new feelings.

After a few moments, Darius spoke up. "So, you completed the ritual?"

"That's correct. We now each have the power to perform Shadow Games. These kinds of games haven't been used since Yugi Muto's time." Edmund answered.

"This is great. Now nobody will stand a chance against us." Krystal said. "It's time I book my spot in the finals as well."

With those words, she raced off into the crowds, her black hair the last thing seen.

"It's imperative that the two of you make it as well. So get out there and show them what you got. I'll be waiting for you at the finals."

The three split from each other, Darius dumping the water onto the sidewalk and tucking the basin into his jacket.

_Alicia, I'm not done with you just yet._

The alleyway was soon empty except for the mug of Cyrus Kaito on the television screen. The preliminaries were beginning to wrap up.

**17**

"Hurry up, we don't have time!" Zoey snatched Westin's hand and dragged him through a thick crowd of remaining duelists. "We can't be taking our time today, we have to defeat two more duelists each and I'm not about to give up my shot at the finals!"

Westin glanced behind him to see Andre and Doug parting through the crowd as well in an attempt to catch up to them.

"Zoey, let's wait for them."

"Fine." Zoey obliged as she halted mere feet from the fountain Ian and Dimitri had dueled near.

Andre and Doug appeared a minute later, out of breath and panting.

"Could you guys be any slower?" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us are a fast as you Zoey." Doug panted.

"I know." Zoey smiled. "But you guys should learn to take the lead every now and then."

Andre smiled. "There's the Zoey we all know and love."

The noon bell rung as the foursome looked up at a flock of birds flying above them.

"It's already halfway through the day!" Zoey cried. "You guys sleeping in cost me the finals!"

She raced off down an adjacent street, cutting through the crowd like a knife.

"She's one feisty character." Doug laughed. "Is that why you like her so much?"

Westin blushed. "Whatever you say Dougie."

"Don't call me that!" Doug grew redder than Westin in embarrassment.

"Hey hey." Andre laughed. "Well, we better split up too."

"That's right." Doug said as his face began to return to it's original color. "I guess I'll take the other direction."

He turned and started down the opposite road from what Zoey had taken before turning and looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you fellas in the finals."

"Ditto!" Westin shouted before his friend was lost in the crowd.

"So, I guess I'll just take that direction." Andre said, pointing past Westin. "It seems like a lot of duelists are taking..."

Andre was shoved forward and Westin caught him before he slammed into the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andre answered as he turned around to see two boys about their age standing before him.

One boy was abnormally short with purple hair and a green vest on. The other boy wore the same colored vest but had blue hair and was abnormally tall.

"Sorry about that." the short boy said as he stooped to pick up his dropped cards. "The crowds get a little restless sometimes."

The taller boy bent down as well to help his friend. "We've been dueling non-stop. We are both one card away from the finals."

"I'm one card away as well and my friend Westin here is two cards away." Andre said, smiling as he helped the boys as well.

"Really?" the short one said, standing. "The names Ragan."

He held out a hand which Andre shook. Westin followed seconds later.

"And my names Andre." Andre answered back.

"My names Roy." the tall boy said as well.

"Say," Ragan started. "Have the two of you ever had a Tag Duel?"

"A Tag Duel?" Westin asked.

"Yeah, it's where two duelists team up against two others. You use the same field and you share life points as well. Your life points are doubled. It's like adding them together. It's pretty fun." Roy informed the two.

"That does sound like fun." Westin said, looking down at his deck tucked into his duel disk. "Where you two wanting to Tag Duel?"

"Actually yeah." Ragan said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's how we got the identification cards we have actually."

Andre looked at Westin. "I'm in if you're in."

"Count on it!" Westin said, activating his duel disk.

Andre, Ragan, and Roy repeated his action before the taking their places side-by-side. Westin and Andre stood opposite them near a building, away from the crowd. However, a few duelists gathered around as the duel began.

"Duel!" the four duelists shouted at once as they drew their opening hands.

**Westin + Andre 16000LP / Ragan + Roy 16000LP**

"You can have the first move Westin!" Ragan shouted.

"That's fine with me. Draw!" Westin said as he drew. "It looks like I'm going to summon out my Argoneddon!"

An Ankylosaurus made of shimmering blue glass appeared with a roar. (Atk: 1500)

"I'll go ahead and set one card face down before ending my turn." Westin said as he placed a single card face down and it glowed to life at his feet.

"It's my move!" Ragan shouted as he drew. "I'm going to summon out my Cross-Sword Beetle!"

A large beetle with razor sharp talons tipped in red appeared before him. (Atk: 1800)

"I'll also play a single card face down and end my turn." Ragan concluded as the card appeared.

"I guess it's my turn!" Andre shouted as he drew. "I'm going to summon out my Luster Dragon!"

With a loud roar, the sapphire dragon appeared. (Atk: 1900)

"A face down for me as well and my turn's done." Andre finished as his card glowed at his feet as well.

"My turn! Draw!" Roy shouted before looking over his hand and playing a card. "I summon out my Ultimate Insect LV1!"

With a shrill cry, a small insect appeared. It seemed to be attempting to escape from it's molten cocoon. (Atk:0)

"With that, I end my turn." he concluded.

"Now that all four of us have made our moves, you have the honors of the first attack Westin." Ragan informed him as he drew.

"Don't mind if I do!" Westin shouted. "I summon out my Oxygeddon!"

The pteradactyl appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 1800)

"Now, Oxygeddon, attack and destroy that Ultimate Insect LV1!" Westin pointed at the creature.

"I activate my trap, Negate Attack, ending the Battle phase!" Ragan countered.

Westin grit his teeth. "I end my turn."

Ragan drew. "I send our Ultimate Insect LV1 to the graveyard in order to bring out his evolved form."

Ultimate Insect LV1 dissolved into golden dust which shaped and reformed into a grotesque insect. This insect resembled the prior one, but it was much larger.

"Meet our Ultimate Insect LV3!" Ragan shouted.

The insect made a shriek of approval. (Atk: 1400)

"Now here's the fun part, all of your monsters lose 300 attack points while he's out on the field." Ragan continued.

Argoneddon, Oxygeddon, and Luster Dragon groaned as they lost attack points. (Atk: 1200) (Atk: 1500) (Atk: 1600)

"Next, I activate Level Up to increase the level on my Ultimate Insect LV3!" Ragan carried on.

The insect spiraled and began to grow appendages. It grew into a silver-shelled monstrosity as it rose into the air. (Atk: 2300)

"Since he wasn't summoned by the effect of Ultimate Insect LV3, your monsters regain their points." Ragan said.

Argoneddon, Oxygeddon, and Luster Dragon regained their attack. (Atk: 1500) (Atk: 1800) (Atk: 1900)

"Now, I activate Heavy Storm, ridding the field of your pesky traps." Ragan shouted.

A giant whirlwind picked up Westin and Andre's traps as they shattered The two duelists covering themselves from the debris as the audience cheered.

"Finally, I activate the Spell card, Insect Neglect." Ragan shouted. "Each time you declare an attack, we can remove one Insect monster in our graveyard from play to stop the attack!"

"Just great." Westin groaned. "We're really in a jam already."

"It's okay." Andre said. "We've got this."

"Now, Ultimate Insect LV5, attack their Oxygeddon!"

The insect released an acidic stream from it's jaws which struck Oxygeddon and shattered the monster in seconds.

**(Westin + Andre 15500)**

"Now, Cross-Sword Beetle, attack and destroy that Argoneddon!" Ragan continued.

Cross-Sword Beetle leapt and clamped Argoneddon in it's talons. However, Argoneddon stayed firm.

**(Westin + Andre 15200)**

"My Argoneddon can't be destroyed in battle!" Westin shouted as Ragan scowled.

"I guess that's it from me." he lowered his arm as Andre drew.

"It looks like I'm going to summon out my Spear Dragon!" Andre shouted.

The ancient dragon appeared next to it's mater.

"It's time we take down that Cross-Sword Beetle. Attack!" Andre pointed at the insect.

Spear Dragon roared and surged forward, only to be stopped by a green barrier as Ragan pocketed Ultimate Insect LV1.

"Now that he's tried, Luster Dragon, attack and destroy that beetle!" Andre continued as his second dragon surged forward only to receive the same results as Ragan pocketed Ultimate Insect LV3.

"I switch Argoneddon to defense mode and end my turn with two face downs." Andre said as two cards glowed to life at his feet.

Argoneddon lowered it's head and tail. (Def: 1500)

"It's my turn!" Roy shouted as he drew quickly. "I send Ultimate Insect LV5 to the graveyard in order to Special Summon Ultimate Insect LV7!"

The insect transformed again. It sprouted several wings from it's back and began to hover in the air. (Atk: 2600)

"Now, all of your monsters lose 700 attack and defense points!" Roy shouted.

Argoneddon groaned. (Def: 800) Luster Dragon and Spear Dragon roared their disapproval. (Atk: 1200x2)

"Also, I'm going to summon out my Armored Bee!" Roy called.

A metallic bumblebee appeared, hovering in the air next to Ultimate Insect LV7. (Atk: 1600)

"Once per turn, my Armored Bee allows me to halve the attack of one of your monsters, and I'm gonna go with Luster Dragon!" Roy continued.

Luster Dragon groaned as it lost more attack points. (Atk: 1200 - 600)

"Now, for the fun part, if Cross-Sword Beetle is on the field with other insects, he gets a piercing ability, so attack Argoneddon once more!" Roy shouted.

Cross-Sword Beetle leapt forward and struck Argoneddon with it's talons.

**(Westin + Andre 14200)**

"Next, Armored Bee, take out that Luster Dragon!"

Armored Bee fired a single missile from it's behind which struck Luster Dragon who roared in pain before shattering.

**(Westin + Andre 13200)**

"And Ultimate Insect LV7, destroy that Spear Dragon!" Roy finished.

The flying insect body slammed Spear Dragon, shattering it on impact.

**(Westin + Andre 11800)**

"Man, these guys are good tag duelists." Westin said.

"Tell me about it." Andre said. "But try and get out Chemical Dragon, I have a surefire way of ridding the field of that Ultimate Insect."

"Got it." Westin nodded.

"Oh, and set as many cards as you can." Andre said.

"Huh, what for?"

"Just trust me."

"I end my turn with a face down." Roy finished as a card glowed to life at his feet.

"It's my move now!" Westin shouted as he drew. "And I'm summoning my Chromeddon in attack mode!"

A stegosaurus made of sleek, silver metal appeared with a roar. (Atk: 0)

"Next, I'm tuning my level three Argoneddon with my level four Chromeddon in order to synchro summon..."

Chromeddon shattered into four glowing stars which formed a Synchro Gate. Argoneddon followed up with a roar of power before leaping into it.

"_Chemically correct and powerfully unstable, conjure forth the victory I desire! Synchro Summon! Mix up the hurt! Chemical Dragon!"_

The green dragon burst from the Synchro summon with an almighty roar. (Atk: 2200 - 1500)

"Next, I place three cards face down and end my turn." Westin said as three cards glowed to life at his feet, completing his and Andre's Spell and Trap card zone.

"Take it away Ragan!" Westin called.

"Okay then." Ragan smirked as he drew. "I'm going to summon out a Chainsaw Insect!"

A beetle with a chainsaw for a mouth appeared. (Atk: 2400)

Westin and Andre stared down the four insects.

_How can Andre possibly think he can take down that Ultimate Insect. We don't have anything left. He's got my face downs, yeah, but can that really help like he says it will?_

"Ultimate Insect, attack that Chemical Dragon!" Ragan pointed at the weakened dragon.

"I activate my own Negate Attack!" Westin shouted.

"I set a single face down and end my turn then." Ragan said as the card appeared at his feet.

"It's my move, and it's gonna be a good one!" Andre shouted as he drew. "I summon out my Petit Dragon!"

The tiny dragon squealed to life before losing all it's power. (Atk: 600 - 0)

"Next, I play the Spell card Double Summon in order to bring out my Magna Drago!"

With another roar, the crimson dragon appeared. (Atk: 1400 - 700)

"I next will activate my Interdimentional Matter Transporter to remove Chemical Dragon from play for the turn."

Chemical Dragon vanished into a spacial void.

"Don't forget this other trap, Cosmic Blast!" Andre continued as a green sphere of energy coalesced before him and slammed into Ragan.

**(Ragan + Roy 14500)**

"Next, I'll go ahead and set this spell card." Andre continued.

"A spell card? Set?" Roy asked.

"Yup, and here's why. I activate my second Double Summon in order to bring out the last card in my hand. I sacrifice both my Petit Dragon and my Magna Drago in order to Advance Summon Grandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Andre shouted.

Petit Dragon and Magna Dragon dissolved into shimmering golden dust which shaped and formed into a towering, colossal obsidian dragon. Crimson dots aligned it's wings and body as it roared and clenched in's claws in rage. (Atk: 0)

"That's it?" Ragan asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Nope, Grandora gives me the power to pay half of my life points in order to destroy every other card on the field!" Andre shouted as his life points decreased and Westin stared in awe.

**(Westin + Andre 5900)**

Grandora released a black wave of power which shattered every other card on the field. The face downs went first and then the insects howled in agony as they shattered one by one.

"Next, he gains 300 attack points for every card destroyed by his effect, and I count ten. So, he gains 30000 attack points!" Andre shouted as Ragan and Roy stood, gaping.

Grandora roared, gaining a black aura. (Atk: 0 - 3000)

"Now, attack these two directly!"

Grandora released the black wave once more and it slammed into Ragan and Roy an instant after release, the two duelists sliding back a few feet.

**(Ragan + Roy 11500)**

The crowd stood in awe as Ragan and Roy slowly returned to their positions, three cards in each of their hands. Westin stood with three cards as well, while Andre had used all his up for his move.

"Now, when my turn ends, Grandora is destroyed." Andre said quietly. "I end my turn now."

Grandora roared in pain and shattered. However, a spacial void opened up and Chemical Dragon swooped down to greet the two with a roar, it's attack power back to full. (Atk: 2200)

Ragan stood for a moment before pulling a card from his deck. "It sure is hard to match a move like that."

He glanced at his cards. "I place one monsters in defense position and one card face down."

The two cards glowed to life as Westin drew.

"I'm going to activate Successful Mixture, paying 1000 life points to Special Summon an 'eddon' monster from my deck like my second Oxygeddon!" Westin shouted.

Oxygeddon appeared with a shriek. (Atk; 1800)

"Now, I summon Hydrogeddon." Westin continued.

The mud-water monster appeared. (Atk: 1600)

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down of your!"

A cyclone tore across the field, headed straight for Ragan's face down.

"I chain with my Lair Wire!" Ragan called. "I remove from play my Ultimate Insect LV5 and destroy your Chemical Dragon!"

Ragan pocketed the card as a spider web landed on Chemical Dragon and shattered the beast.

Westin smirked.

"What's that for?" Ragan asked as Andre smiled as well.

"Well, when Chemical Dragon is destroyed, I can Special summon up to three 'eddon' monsters from my graveyard like me other Oxygeddon and my Argoneddon." Westin informed his shocked opponent as his two other monsters appeared. (Atk: 1800) (Atk: 1500)

"Finally, I activate my Shield Crush spell to destroy that monster you have." Westin played the last card in his hand as Ragan's face down was revealed to be Cocoon of Evolution and shattered.

"Now it's time to attack! Go, Argoneddon!"

Argoneddon slammed into Roy.

**(Ragan + Roy 10000)**

"Both Oxygeddons, attack!"

Both Oxygeddon's swooped in and slammed into Ragan.

**(Ragan + Roy 6300)**

"Now, both Hydrogeddons, do your stuff!" Westin continued.

Both Hydrogeddons launched equal streams of brown water which slammed into Ragan and Roy respectively.

**(Ragan + Roy 3100)**

"That's all from me." Westin said as the crowd cheered.

"I go next." Roy said, all confidence gone. "I activate Brain Control, paying 800 life points to take control of one of your Oxygeddons."

**(Ragan + Roy 2300)**

Oxygeddon flew over to Roy's side of the field.

"Next, I sacrifice Oxygeddon in order to Advance Summon my Millennium Scorpion!" Roy continued.

Oxygeddon dissolved into golden dust which reformed into a large beetle with several rune eyes covering it's shelled body. It snapped it's pincers in frustration. (Atk: 2000)

"Now, attack and destroy a Hydrogeddon!" Roy shouted.

Millennium Scorpion scooped one Hydrogeddon into it's claws and snapped them closed, shattering the best.

**(Westin + Andre 5500)**

"My Millennium Scorpion gains 500 attack points when he destroys one of your monsters in battle!"

Millennium Scorpion gained a silver aura. (Atk: 2000 - 2500)

"Next, I activate the Quick-Play spell, Second Assault! I can hit you with my monster's attack points as damage if it destroyed one of your monster's by battle this turn. Though, after my turn is over, I must send my entire hand to the graveyard." Roy said.

Millennium Scorpion swung it's claw into Westin, sending him crashing against the building they dueled beside as several crowd member gasped.

**(Westin + Andre 3000)**

"I end my turn." Roy concluded as he discarded his one-card hand to the graveyard.

"I draw!' Andre shouted. "I activate my Enemy Controller spell card, sacrificing my Argoneddon to take control of your Millennium Scorpion."

Argoneddon shattered with a roar as Millennium Scorpion sulked over and turned to face it's masters.

"This was a fun duel and all." Westin started.

"But we've gotta finish it." Andre concluded. "Millennium Scorpion, attack your former masters and end this!"

Millennium Scorpion slowly crawled over to Ragan and Roy before slamming one claw down on each of them, knocking them to the ground in the process.

**Westin + Andre 3000LP / Ragan + Roy 0LP**

Millennium Scorpion, Oxygeddon, and Carboneddon faded to nothing as Westin and Andre made their way to their fallen opponents. They each helped one up.

"That sure was an amazing duel." Andre said.

"Yeah, that combination with Ultimate Insect and Insect Neglect had us pinned down for a while." Westin said.

"That's nice of you guys." Roy called, holding out an identification card which Andre took.

"Yeah, now you two go tear up the finals." Ragan said, handing Westin his identification card.

"I know I will." Andre laughed.

Westin looked down at his three cards. _Just one more to go..._

**17**

**Wow, this was certainly a speedy update on my part. I'm not used to updating within days of eachother, I'm more into the whole week-long wait. I'm just kidding. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because after this, the duels will become a lot more serious and intense, so stay tuned.**

**Monsters:**

Chromeddon

EARTH/ Dinosaur/ Effect/Tuner/ Lvl: 4/ Atk: 0/ Def: 1900

When this card is sent directly from the deck to the graveyard, Special Summon in face-up defense position.

**Spells:**

Second Assault

Quick-Play Spell

When your monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, deal damage to your opponent equal to the attack of your monster. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the graveyard.

(The above two cards were created by me. Creative credit must go to me. If you wish to use any of my cards, feel free to do so.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Zoey finds her final preliminary opponent in the form of the very girl out to get her. Can Zoey stand up to this girl's relentless deck of swarming monsters or will she be sent packing before the finals even begin?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 18: Winds of Change**


	18. Winds of Change

**Chapter 18: Winds of Change**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.)**

The sun shone brightly through the several cabanas strewn throughout the desolate street. Other than a young couple taking a stroll down the sidewalk, there was only one person standing in the area.

Zoey held up her duel disk, pulling out her deck before flipping through it.

_Thank you guys. Without your help, we wouldn't have made it this far. We just need one more victory and we make the finals. I know we can do it._

"Look at those cards all you want. It still won't help you win." Came a female voice from above.

Zoey snapped her attention from her cards and gazed up into the sun. "Who said that?"

Laughter soon filled the air. "You don't know me? I certainly know who you are."

"How can you know me?" Zoey asked, shielding her eyes from the sun while studying the numerous cabanas.

"It's really not that surprising." The girl continued. "I've been watching you for a while."

"So you're a stalker?"

Zoey's statement was followed by more laughter. "If you say so. But I've been following you for an entirely different reason."

"And what's that?" Zoey said, anger beginning to rise in her voice.

One of the cabanas closed suddenly and a figure leapt from above, landing with grace some feet away. The figure was covered in an ebony cloak which ended at a pair of heels. The person stood, revealing a black duel disk from under her cloak.

"Let's just say, I'm the jealous type." She giggled.

"Excuse me?" Zoey said. "Why would you be jealous of me?"

The girl pointed at Zoey. "Because I've seen how you duel. You are weak. Yet you claim to be the best Winged-Beast duelist around. Well, quite frankly, I'm sick of it!"

"That's seriously the only reason why you are jealous of me? I'm guessing you want to duel?" Zoey responded.

"Well, yes. But there is another reason why I'm defeating you today. My boss doesn't want you interfering with her plans."

"Who is your boss?" Zoey asked, eyes narrowed.

"So many questions." The girl mocked. "Defeat me and I might tell you."

As she finished her statement, she activated her duel disk.

"Can I at least get my opponent's name before I duel her?" Zoey angrily spat as her duel disk slid out as well.

The girl reached back and pulled down her hood, revealing her pale face. "My name is Raven. But that doesn't matter. You are losing either way."

"We'll see about that. I'm going to the finals." Zoey responded.

"DUEL!" the two women screamed in unison, drawing their first hands.

**Zoey 8000LP / Raven 8000LP**

"Since you challenged me, I think I'll be taking the first move! Draw!" Zoey shouted, pulling a card from her deck.

Zoey eyes the smiling Raven. _Now, what sort of cards does she play? Probably Vampires, judging by the way she's dressed._ She cracked a slight smile before placing a card onto her duel disk.

"I summon my Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!"

With a shrill shriek, the red-headed sister sprang to life before Zoey, spreading her wings. (Atk: 1300 – 1600)

"And I'll place one card face down and end with that" Zoey concluded as a card appeared at her feet.

"What a useful monster." Raven smirked, drawing a card. "Doesn't she grant an extra three-hundred attack points to any Winged-Beast on the field?"

Zoey's eyes narrowed."Yes, but why does that matter?"

"I'm simply making sure I can put her to good use before I destroy her." Raven spat. "I summon my Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!"

The bird-monster appeared with a screech. Its body was covered in indigo feathers and its wings were as black as night. It spun to a stop, eyeing Harpie Lady 1. (Atk: 1800 – 2100)

"You use Blackwings?" Zoey asked, astonished.

"What gave that away?" Raven smirked. "Shura, destroy that girl's monster!"

Shura the Blue Flame tucked in his wings and darted forward, impaling Harpie Lady 1 with his talons. The female monster screamed in pain before shattering as her pixels covered Zoey.

(**Zoey 7500)**

Shura the Blue Flame landed back in his position before his attack decreased. (Atk: 2100 – 1800)

"Now, whenever Shura the Blue Flame destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I get to select and Special Summon one Blackwing monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack, and I choose my Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr!" Raven continued.

Another bird-monster appeared, this one with red feathers for its body and face, while golden feathers covered its wings. (Atk: 1100)

"Now, Breeze, attack her directly!" Raven pointed at the defenseless Zoey.

Breeze the Zephyr sprang to life, flying high into the air before slamming back down onto Zoey who screamed in pain as the Solid Vision kicked in.

**(Zoey 6400)**

"Is that all from you?" Zoey panted.

"Not in the least." Raven smiled. "I'm going to tune my level three Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr with my level four Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame in order to Synchro Summon…."

Breeze the Zephyr spiraled into the air, dissolving in seconds. Its pixels formed a Synchro Gate which Shura the Blue Flame flew into. The two duelists as well as the strolling couple were covered in radiant light as the Synchro Summon commenced.

_"The black shadow that lives to hunt, the envoy of the despair my life has been! Come forth! Synchro Summon, emerge! Blackwing Armor Master!"_

The monster that soared from the Synchro Summon was like nothing Zoey had ever seen before. The Blackwing looked futuristic with a shiny build as well as a single glowing eye set into its head. It struck a pose of confidence. (Atk: 2500)

"That monster is amazing." Zoey chocked, awestruck.

Raven glanced at her opponent in disgust. "You know what? You really need to get your priorities straight. I'm….."

The rest of her words were disguised behind Zoey's thoughts. _She sounds like my mother. Oh, that's right! Mom's card is here somewhere._

**18**

_"Here, take this card." Mai handed her daughter a single card._

_ Zoey dusted herself off and plucked the card from her mother's hand. "What is it?"_

_ "Let's just say, I have a feeling you will be needing it." Mai chuckled. "Now why don't we get cleaned up a bit? You still have to meet your friends."_

**18**

"Excuse me!" Raven screamed as Zoey snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Zoey scratched her head. "Did you end your turn yet?"

"I played two face downs and that was all." Raven answered angrily.

"Great, now's the time to activate my Trap card, Dust Tornado!" Zoey cried, raising her hand as her card sprang to life.

A cyclone cloud appeared and traveled to Raven's side of the field, shattering one of her face down cards.

"Thank you." Raven said. "You destroyed my Blackwing Boobytrap!"

Zoey scowled. "What does that card do?"

"When its destroyed while face down when I control a Blackwing monster, you take 1000 points of damage and I get to draw a card." Raven informed her opponent as she drew.

"What!" Zoey screamed as an egg appeared, rolled towards her, and shattered.

**(Zoey 5400)**

"Is that all from you yet?" Zoey asked, irritated.

"Yes it is." Raven answered. "Now let's see what you can do."

"I draw!" Zoey spat as she drew violently. "I'm going to summon my Harpie Dragonkeeper."

With a shriek, the yellow-haired Harpie appeared. (Atk: 400)

"What's that thing going to do?" Raven asked. "It can't even take most of my weakest Blackwings."

"She's going to take down this one, but she needs a little help." Zoey said. "I activate Harpie's Hunting Ground."

As she placed the card onto her duel disk, the cabana-filled street became a valley of wind. Zoey's hair was blown around violently as was Raven's cape.

Blackwing Armor Master and Harpie Dragonkeeper both screeched their approval. (Atk: 2500 – 2800) (Atk: 400 – 700)

"So what?" Raven screamed through the wind. "So you have a Field Spell. I'm still going to take you down!"

"Not after this move!" Zoey screamed. "I activate Double Summon, allowing me to summon one more time so, I summon my Birdface!"

The Winged-Beast appeared with a shriek. (Atk: 1600 – 1900)

"Now, I'm going to tune my level two Harpie Dragonkeeper with my level four Birdface in order to Synchro Summon…." Zoey began.

Harpie Dragonkeeper tossed her bowl of food and dissolved into two glowing stars which circled and formed a Synchro Gate which Birdface flew into. A second light illuminated the valley.

_"Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies! Synchro summon, blow them away, Harpie Angel!"_

The divine Harpie appeared next to Zoey, her purple hair blew along with her owners. (Atk: 2400 – 2700)

"Now she has a couple of nifty effect including one when she is summoned by Harpie Dragonkeeper." Zoey began.

"Do tell." Raven spat.

"First off, when she is Synchro Summoned while Harpie's Hunting Ground is one the field, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and deal damage to you equal to your monsters attack."

"What?" Raven screamed as Blackwing Armor Master shattered.

**(Raven 5200)**

"Next, she gains an additional attack because she was Synchro Summoned using Harpie Dragonkeeper." Zoey continued. "So, if these next two attacks land, you will be finished. Attack!"

Harpie Angel swooped downward, her talons raised.

"I activate Call of the Haunted, reviving my Blackwing Armor Master!" Raven screamed as her trap card raised.

Blackwing Armor Master reappeared, brandishing his claws in defense. (Atk: 2500 – 2800)

"I call off the attack." Zoey said as Harpie Angel stopped and flew back to her master. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Two card glowed to life at her feet as Zoey stood back. "Now, like you said before, let's see what you can do now."

Raven scowled as she drew. "I'm going to defeat you! And I'm going to do it soon!"

"O really?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield." Raven shrieked.

In a flurry of feathers, a small monster appeared. Its face was covered by a small shield. It flapped its wings repeatedly. (Atk: 100 - 400)

"And since I control Blackwings, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear from my hand!" Raven continued.

The monster appeared brandishing its large spear. (Atk: 1700 – 2000)

"Next, I'm tuning my level two Mistral the Silver Shield with my level four Bora the Spear in order to Synchro Summon…" Raven started.

Mistral the Silver Shield dissolved into two glowing stars which Bora the Spear flew into.

_"In blackest night, or brightest day, blast your foes and send them away! Synchro summon, fire! Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

The second of Raven's Blackwing Synchro monsters appeared with multicolored wings. It wielded a shotgun which it aimed at Zoey. (Atk: 2300 – 2600)

"I activate the very card my mother gave me!" Zoey shouted. "I activate Nightmare Tri-Mirror!"

A second Harpie Angel appeared next to the original. (Atk: 2400 – 2700)

"What happened?" Raven spat.

"When you Special Summon a monster, Nightmare Tri-Mirror allows me to Special Summon a token which takes all effects, types, attacks, and defenses of the monster I choose on my side of the field!" Zoey informed her opponent.

"Either way, you're going to lose!" Raven screamed. "Armor Master, destroy that Token!"

Blackwing Armor Master dove downward, cleaving through the Token of Harpie Angel.

**(Zoey 5300)**

"Next, I activate Rush Recklessly allowing my Armed Wing to gain an additional 700 attack!" Raven continued.

Blackwing Armor Master shouted its approval. (Atk: 2600 – 3300)

"Now, Armed Wing, attack the real Harpie Angel!" Raven shouted.

Armed Wing fired a single shot from its shotgun, shattering Harpie Angel.

**(Zoey 4700)**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Raven concluded.

_I need to draw something now. _Zoey thought. _I hope this helps._

She drew quickly, glancing at the single card in her hand.

"Yes!" Zoey screamed. "First off, I activate my face down card, Hysteric Party!"

Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Dragonkeeper appeared with a simultaneous screech. (Atk: 1300 – 1600 – 1900) (Atk: 400 – 700 – 1000)

Blackwing Armor Master and Blackwing Armed Wing each grew in attack power. (Atk: 2800 – 3100) (Atk: 2600 – 2900)

"Now, since I Special Summoned two Harpies, Harpies Hunting Ground allows me to destroy two of your face down cards." Zoey continued.

Raven cringed as her two face downs shattered. "However, one of them was another of my Blackwing Boobytraps."

The egg rolled towards Zoey before shattering. Raven drew another card as well.

**(Zoey 4300)**

"Next, I summon my newest monster. I summon Harpie Witch!"

With a shrill cry, a different Harpie appeared before Zoey. This Harpie wore the same skin tight suit, however, it had dark green hair and also wore a witch's hat. (Atk: 600 – 900 – 1200)

"And what does that monster do?" Raven scowled.

"Once per turn, I'm allowed to return one Harpie Synchro monster from my Graveyard to the Extra Deck at the cost of that monster's attack points." Zoey explained as she placed Harpie Angel back into the Extra Deck. "However, the turn I activate this card, Harpie Witch cannot be used for the Synchro summon of a monster."

**(Zoey 1900)**

"I know what you're doing!" Raven screamed, this can't be!"

"So, you've realized that I've won this duel Raven?" Zoey asked. "When I first saw that you played a Blackwing deck, I was nervous. However, just because they swarm the field doesn't mean they can't be stopped. I have a few Harpie cards that can help. So, I'm going to tune my level two Harpie Dragonkeeper with my level four Harpie Lady 1 in order to Synchro Summon…."

In a matter of the seconds, the Synchro Summon had completed.

_"Gusting winds of hope, swarm to create the ultimate diva of the skies! Synchro Summon, blow them away! Harpie Angel!"_

The monster appeared with a scream of rage, glaring at Raven and her Blackwings. (Atk: 2400 – 2700)

Blackwings Armor Master and Armed Wing each lost their attack power due to Harpie Lady 1 having been removed from the field. (Atk: 3100 – 2800) (Atk: 2900 – 2600)

Harpie Witch also lost her attack points. (Atk: 1200 – 900)

"Next, Blackwing Armor Master says goodbye." Zoey continued.

"NO!" Raven screamed as Blackwing Armor Master shattered, sending her skidding a few feet backwards during the blast.

**(Raven 2400)**

"Now, she gets an extra attack this turn as well, so, attack Blackwing Armed Wing!" Zoey continued.

Harpie Angel soared forward as Blackwing Armed Wing rose to fight her. She raised her talons as he raised his shotgun. Armed Wing fired but Harpie Angel dodged the attack, slashing Armed Wing across the chest. The final Blackwing groaned before shattered.

**(Raven 2300)**

"This is not right!" Raven screamed, looking at her empty field. "I'm stronger than you! I know it!"

Zoey snickered. "Once, I thought I was the strongest, then a certain Turbo Duelist showed me that no matter how strong you think you are, there is always somebody who will be stronger. I know how it feels being in your situation, but frankly, you had it coming."

Raven scowled.

"Harpie Angel, attack her directly! Let's fly to the finals together!" Zoey screamed.

Harpie Angel swooped downward, slashing Raven across the chest. The Blackwing duelist screamed as she was propelled backwards, slamming into one of the cabanas and falling to the ground, groaning in pain.

**Zoey 1900LP / Raven 0LP**

The field returned to the cabana-filled street as Harpie Angel and Harpie Witch faded from the field. Zoey deactivated her duel disk and made her way to her fallen foe.

"I believe you have a few answers to my questions."

Raven laughed before standing. "Do you really think I'm going to answer?"

"We had a deal!" Zoey clenched a fist in anger. "Now, whose your boss?"

"Ha ha ha!" Raven smirked, pulling up her hood and tossing an identification card at Zoey's feet. "You're lucky I'm even giving you that card."

"You would have had to either way." Zoey shouted.

"If you say so." Raven giggled. "You may have defeated me today, but never again. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

Raven turned and sprinted away, leaping onto one of the cabanas and out of sight.

"WAIT!" Zoey screamed, running out after her defeated foe.

**18**

Sandrine stood inside a laboratory as Zigzix worked on a machine, grease running down to his elbows.

"Will the machines be ready soon?" she asked, turning to obseve the scientists work.

"Yes, Miss Kaiba's donation will be put to good use soon enough." Zigzix answered.

Sandrine's red lips curved into a devious smile. "These finalists will certainly be in for a treat."

**18**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! This has been my first update since I started college. I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been on a pretty busy schedule as of late. I promise to try and get back into the swing of things.**

**Monsters:**

Harpie Witch

WIND/ Effect/ Tuner/ Level3/ Atk: 600/ Def: 1200

Once per turn, you can return one 'Harpie' Synchro monster from your graveyard to your Extra deck. Then, take damage equal to that monster's attack points. If you activated this monster's effect, this monster cannot be used for a Synchro Summon until your next turn.

(The above card was created by me.)

**Traps:**

Nightmare Tri-Mirror

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent Special Summons 1 or more monsters. Select one monster you control. Special Summon 1 'Copy Token' that has the same original Level, Attack, Defense, Type, Attribute, and card name as the selected monster for each monster your opponent Special Summoned. These tokens gain the same effect as the selected monster, but cannot attack.

(The above card was used by Mai Valentine in the second series anime.)

**Next time on Rise of Darkness: **Alicia gets a preliminary duel from someone she has met before. What will happen when the girl who attacked so many, gets attacked herself?

**Be sure to check out Chapter 19: Turning Tables**

HaHHHHaprie Angel


End file.
